


Not What It Seems

by waitingtobewritten



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Prison Break AU, Silly Boys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Typical Prison Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobewritten/pseuds/waitingtobewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prison Break AU in which both Barry and Len get arrested to reach their fathers who are imprisoned in Iron Heights. Barry hopes to break Henry out of prison and along the way meets and recruits Len, Mick and Cisco. Len is Captain Cold, the ruling Kingpin of Central City and Barry a CSI. Despite their differences, they find a connection inside the walls of the prison and the breakout becomes about more than just the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've tagged as best I can. As with most prison au's, there will be talks of violence and rape and the abuse that can go on inside. There is no rape in this story though there are mentions of it. I don't want to upset or offend anyone and I hope this is warning enough that while there is no rape, there will be threat of it. 
> 
> On a happier note, I've fallen in love with Prison Break and though I'm only on Season 2, there will be mentions and similar plot-lines to the series. I know absolutely nothing about prison or the rules other than what I've seen on tv or read, and so none of this should be read as accurate in any way. 
> 
> I'll attempt to post regularly but I work crazy hours and apologize in advance if I'm slow or irregular. Its been a long time since I've written anything and I hope there aren't any glaring mistakes, if so please feel free to point them out.
> 
> Thank you guys..

Barry Allen, previously of the CCPD, flinched as rough hands released him from the bruising grip that had held him steady for the ten minutes it took to search him. He refused to allow the painful whimper to push past his lips and bit his tongue to prevent any instinctive noises. He had never been on this side of the law and so far, the experience wasn't endearing itself to him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but months of planning hadn't prepared him for the indignity of being treated like scum by people he had once worked alongside. 

He stood tall, eyes daring the officer in front of him to continue with the rough treatment. The man was already toeing the line of brutality and now that the search was complete and Barry proven to be clean, there was no justifiable reason to lay another hand on him. The officer sneered at him before thrusting a set of coarse grey prison clothes at him. He quickly pulled on the oversized joggers and sweater, relief coursing through him as he covered his skin from the hard stares of those watching. 

He knew they were judging him harshly. Law enforcement had no patience for those who betrayed their profession and Barry who had pleaded guilty to armed robbery of Central City’s biggest bank was seen as worse than any other criminal off the street. He pulled on the lightweight shoes offered to him and wordlessly followed the officer out of the room. His eyes scanned the area as they passed through, taking in the exits and security measures. There was only so much studying one could do on the outside and he had been lucky Joe had accepted and aided in his plan. Joe who knew Iron Heights as well as any prisoner, having aided in the initial design and security, had been Barry’s ace.

He walked silently until they stopped outside an empty cell, all other prisoners being at lunch and out of the immediate vicinity. He accepted the bundle forced into his chest, his other belongings, and entered the small space, skin prickling to turn his back on the hostile officer behind him. He dropped his stuff on the bottom bunk and sat, staring at the grubby white walls that were to be his home for the next five years. What a shame he would be checking out early, he thought sarcastically. 

\------------

Leonard Snart, known to his enemies and many of his own empire as Captain Cold or simply Cold if he was feeling informal, surveyed the canteen. His own hunger inconsequential, he focussed on the strange hum of excitement in the room. The only time a place like Iron Heights Prison got excited was when a riot was about to break out or there was to be fresh meat. He watched as two officers whispered furiously to each other at the entrance, one turning to wait impatiently for someone to catch up. Ahh, it was fresh meat then. 

“It looks like the guards are worked up about something Boss.”

Mick’s voice cut through the curiosity rising in Len. Usually the arrival of a new inmate would have little to no consequence for him but whoever had the power to irritate the guards this much had his interest. That was rare enough that his initial reaction to Mick’s interruption was to wish he had his cold gun inside, if only to release some tension. He ignored the flash of anger and allowed his eyes to meet Mick’s as he tilted his body enough to continue the conversation and keep an eye on the door. 

“Indeed. It would seem we’re to be joined by a new camper.”

The sardonic reply would have offended or scared anyone else but his Second. Instead Mick chuckled and rubbed the scar on his wrist thoughtfully as he watched the door, seeming to understand Len’s newfound interest in the canteen. Mick Rory had been a half-starved arsonist when Len had first met him and though he was no longer starved for anything, he was very much the arsonist he had been in his teenage years. The scar on his wrist had become a coping mechanism inside, where naked flames or really flames of any kind were frowned upon. 

“Wonder who could piss the pigs off so much. It must be someone from the top to cause this much of a stir.”

Len considered the explanation and shrugged, it was a possibility they had caught someone from the top of the Wanted list but it seemed off to him. This level of hostility meant it was personal. A flicker of some gossip flashed through his mind as he sat up straight.

“Mick, do you remember Lisa’s last visit? She spoke of a cop being caught in the middle of an armed robbery. Make some joke about what a shame it was I wasn’t around to help corrupt the law.”

“Yeah boss. He didn’t hurt anyone though and didn’t even try to from all accounts. They wouldn’t put him in A Wing for a half assed robbery that he was caught in the middle of. ”

“Usually I’d agree but cops have a strange moral code. It’s okay to be corrupt when its taking bribes from criminals but commit a crime yourself and get caught for it, you may as well order your coffin.”

Mick snorted, shifting subtly to take in the rest of the room. Len followed his gaze, wanting to echo the derisive snort as he noticed how the majority of the occupants had yet to detect the shift in atmosphere or the openly hostile manner in which the guards stood. 

\------------

Barry kept his pace even as he followed the guard down the corridor, refusing to be cowed by the larger man. He noted the various locked doors they passed and the electronic keypads that operated them. The technology was old and he knew given time and privacy, he could crack the wiring but that was impossible given the location. He ignored the impatient huff as he slowed incrementally to study the vents, citing a need to sneeze as he raised his head. The guard frowned and reached back to yank him along. He restrained his own huff and pulled his arm back though continued at the same pace. 

He could hear the noise from the canteen though the door was at the end of the corridor and he filed away the information in case it proved useful later. This was the part he couldn’t plan for. He knew he was young and according to his family, pretty enough to be in some trouble if he was viewed as weak in any way. He stood away from the guard casually, refusing to portray any affiliation with the sweating boor of a man. 

While Barry had the utmost respect for the men and women serving in prisons, he had no time for those who abused their positions and Joe had already warned him that all those watching A Wing were the worst of the bunch. It was well known though unable to be proven that the guards were open to bribery and quick to punish, whether there was reason or not. 

The noise grew louder as they got closer to the room until Barry could see through the open reinforced doors. The room while large looked a lot smaller when full of a sea of bodies surrounding circular tables. He swallowed and looked past each face, knowing not to make eye contact and instead brushed past the guard to join the queue waiting for food. He picked up a tray from the end of the line and turned to stare into the clear case of food, acting impervious to the stares and loud statements made about him. He held onto his blush as he picked up compliments about his ass and pretty lips, though the slimy undertone to each statement made him more sick than embarrassed. 

One comment in particular had his eyes flying up to meet the speaker before he could control himself. He found his eyes locked in the smoking gaze of a man, the hold of his blue eyes far stronger than the grip of the guard he had found so painful earlier. The words he had overheard flashed through his mind - hmm a pretty cop who likes to break the rules, it must be my birthday – and he knew his cheeks were staining pink as the stare continued. 

He was giving too much away to the man who sat at a table, alone but for a bulky man who was watching the surrounding tables rather than Barry which he appreciated. He forced his gaze away from the man though his image was stained in Barry’s mind. Barry had always been open about his sexuality; he liked both sexes, choosing his dates on personality and attraction rather than sex or gender. What he hadn’t been prepared for was finding someone in prison that ticked all of his hot spots. 

Though Blue Eyes could be and was most likely a dick, his appearance was more than enough to endear him to Barry’s libido and he had to learn to control his reactions or the game would be over way before it began. The plan had no room for pretty blue eyes or arrogant smirks that he wanted to smother with his own lips. He chalked his attraction up to adrenaline and focussed his attention on learning as much about the canteen and its workers and inhabitants as he could in the twenty-five minutes he had left of lunch. 

\---------------

“Mick, I’ve decided to take Lisa’s advice and offer some helpful tips to CCPD’s finest.”

“You mean you want to fuck the pretty cop who arrived exactly an hour ago.”

“That, while completely true, is not my only intention here. It’s always nice to meet the neighbours and discover if they’d be helpful should we ever need to borrow a cup of sugar.”

Mick frowned though amusement lined each crease in his face. He knew no matter how pretty a face caught Len’s attention; nothing could truly distract him from their job. They’d been inside two months now, paving the path for their endgame. Though no one dared make a move on Len and those who even considered it had been dealt with pre-emptively, prison life was starting to chafe and he was growing antsy. He needed a good fight or fuck, preferable both and in a perfect world, his heat gun also. While they remained inside though, he would control his body and his needs and protect Len in case anyone felt foolish enough to try their luck with Captain Cold, Central City’s most notorious Crime Boss. 

He registered that Len had fallen silent again, unsurprising really. The man liked his privacy and though he had accepted the lack of that in prison, Mick acknowledged that allowing him the time and silence to retreat in his own head was the next best thing. It wasn’t like Mick had any real need or desire to chat either. Both men were aware anything they said could be overheard and used against them later, ruling out any conversation regarding business or their personal lives, leaving small talk that neither was interested in. 

He noted that unlike his previous trances, Len’s eyes were focussed on the cell opposite theirs rather than the blue snowflake engraved on the wall opposite their bunk. The small engraving had been etched into the paint with a shank Mick had confiscated from a fellow prisoner who had believed he could move up the hierarchy by taking out the King. Len was at the top of the ladder by reputation alone. He hadn’t needed to prove himself and even to those who disliked him, he was untouchable. Mick’s presence just added a layer of foolishness to anyone stupid enough to attempt to hurt Len. 

He turned to look at the cell that had caught Len’s eyes and noted that the pretty cop had been placed in prime viewing position as though by fate. He concealed his snort with a low cough and watched incredulously as the new inmate high-fived his cellmate. He hadn’t paid much attention to the young inmate who had miraculously been given a single cell. What he had considered was the miracle that no one had managed to bribe any of the guards into moving them in with the kid. He couldn’t be more than twenty five and had the youthful looks to prove it. Add in the soft but defined muscles and long hair and Ramon was nothing but bait. 

He waited until both men sat on the bottom bunk and were somewhat out of sight before moving to sit near the entrance to their cell, coincidentally in Len’s line of sight. He smirked at the brief scowl that earned him and raised his eyebrows in response. They had a plan and as much as he enjoyed seeing Len interested in someone again, it was neither the time nor place. 

\----------------

Barry sat back with a sigh of relief. He had made it back to the cell before his cellmate after lunch and the two minute wait to see who he would be sharing a cell with had almost caused a heart attack. Having met Cisco, he finally felt able to relax for the first time since being arrested. He knew Joe was going to try and pull some strings in regards to his cellmate but a part of him had still been expecting a hardened criminal he would have to be on the defensive against. At least Cisco was his age and was in admittedly for serious assault but as self-defence though the jury hadn’t agreed. He blamed it on his tanned skin. 

“So Barry, how’d you end up in here?”

The question was asked timidly though when he looked up, Cisco appeared only open and welcoming. He guessed he could always refuse to answer though that could do more harm than good when it came to bringing the other inmate in on his plan. 

“I was charged for armed robbery though I never actually left with any of the loot. It would seem I wasn’t fast enough.”

“That sucks man. First time offender?”

“Yeah but I worked for the CCPD. I knew my charges and trial were always going to be exaggerated and my punishment executed swiftly.”

“Whoa man. You’re a cop?”

“I was. Well not really a cop, I was a CSI.”

“So you’re probably responsible for putting a lot of these guys away then?”

Barry grimaced as he nodded, his evidence and findings had been the deciding factor in many cases and he knew without his work, a lot of the criminals in Iron Heights would have walked free. He could only hope that he could avoid those prisoners. He shifted to gaze outside the bars that imprisoned them in the room, freezing when he inadvertently met familiar blue eyes. He fought back the blush this time, his own eyes narrowing as he refused to look away first. He blinked in confusion as the other man in the cell moved to cut off their staring match. 

“Uh Barry, just a word of warning man, that guy you were staring at is Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold and he’s frozen people out for less. You may want to keep away from him.”

Barry turned back to Cisco, fascinated by the new conversation. So Blue Eyes was Captain Cold. He had heard of the Crime Boss, everyone in Central City had but he’d never encountered the man before or seen his work. Cold, for all his reputation, killed very rarely and Barry had never been called to any of his crime scenes. In reality, there never were many crime scenes to visit. Most of Cold’s crimes were only discovered well after the fact and after he had taken over the Central City territory, there were fewer bodies to discover so Barry had little interaction with the Snart family at all. 

He could remember Joe ranting about the robbery that had led to Cold and his Second, Heatwave being arrested and sent to Iron Heights. He had thought it strange that after years of evading the police, the men were caught in the act and had made no attempts to escape. It was well known that Cold’s sister was left running the business while the men were away and Barry wondered now if their capture had been too easy. Almost as though they too, wanted to be inside. This line of thought only made the other man more intriguing and Barry had to fight back the stirrings of curiosity. If there was one thing that made him tick, it was a mystery and mysteries were created to be solved.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry settles in and suffers his first run-in with an unfriendly inmate. Len takes it upon himself to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning that there's mention of rape/sexual abuse in this chapter. Nothing happens here but its mentioned throughout. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and the comments/kudos.

The thing Barry learnt about prison was that time actually passed quickly, the routine of the days blurring into one long passage. Before he knew it, a week had passed and Barry had settled into his new, temporary life. He had learned fast which guards to lean on and which prisoners to avoid. He had also learned to ignore all comments spoken about him and to him. Cisco had warned him that responding to them would appear either as a challenge or an invitation, and he wasn't keen to issue either of those to any of the men who had taken to catcalling or licking their lips as he walked by. 

It was just his luck that his new-found confidence that somehow he could survive this experience with little trauma had to be the cause of his first disagreement. He had heard tales of the abuse Girder visited on his victims, also known as his cell mates or toys. The man was inside for life having created gloves of steel and using them to murder over eleven people in just eight months. He was dangerous and it would seem his time inside had only increased the threat he posed. Though he was without his gloves, he was covered in steel piercings and his tall and muscled body provided an ample enough threat. 

Tony Woodward, nicknamed Girder by his crew and the papers had taken to prison like a duck to water, or so Cisco informed him. It was only when Cold and Heatwave had entered that other prisoners had started pushing back. It would seem even a seasoned killer like Woodward feared the wrath of Cold. This should have been a warning to Barry but he found himself struggling still over his fascination with Leonard Snart. The week that had passed had yielded no further interactions with the man or his Second but he had been hearing tales and whispered warnings about the mercurial nature of the Crime Boss. 

Barry had been sat at the bleachers in the yard for little more than two minutes before the empty seats surrounding him had filled. He turned to look at the body that had squeeze next to him, entirely too close for comfort. He could feel the heat of the other man beating against his skin and his heart beat increased with his need to fight or run. 

“I'm sure you've had enough time to understand how things work around here Fish.”

The voice was low and threatening, though the man smiled as he started the conversation. Barry offered back the merest flick of a smile, knowing that to ignore the man was more dangerous than engaging with him at this point. 

“I’m picking things up pretty quick.”

“Ah, good, that’s good. In that case you must have heard all about me by now. All about the sway I hold here and the protection I offer to my friends.”

Woodward’s voice lowered to a purr as he accompanied his finishing words with a hand to Barry’s knee. Barry controlled his urge to knock the hand off him, and instead ignored it to meet the other man’s eyes. He stared deep into them, ignoring the smirk so unlike Snart’s, and made sure he smirked back as spoke his next words. 

“I've heard enough to know that it’s more often than not your ‘friends’ who need protection from you Woodward. I don’t need that sort of friend and quite frankly I don’t want anything to do with the ‘friendship’ that you’re offering.” 

Woodward’s hand tightened on Barry’s knee until his eyes threatened to water with the pain and he knew for sure his skin would already bear the man’s fingerprints. He gritted his teeth and moved to stand, having made his point but the grip on his leg refused to budge and Barry was caught. His heart sank as he looked around quickly, seeing no one but Woodward’s crew and could see that Woodward was aware of this also. 

“Now, that was plain rude Fish. Many people would be grateful for the opportunity to be my friend and you've just turned it down. Maybe I should offer you a preview of just what perks it comes with.”

The hand squeezing his flesh painfully moved higher up his thigh to rest just below his groin and the meaning of the words hissed at him was made obvious. Barry knew he wouldn't beat Woodward in a physical fight and surrounded as they were by Woodward’s crew, he knew he couldn't make a run for it and wouldn't try even had the chance presented itself. To run at this stage would ruin any chance he had to move through his plan without attention. He thought frantically for some way to get out of the situation but short of accepting Woodward’s offer, which he would never accept, he could see no escape. 

\-------------------

Len watched impassively as the crowd of men stalked past the table he and Mick had claimed at the start of their sentence. He had no love for the idiot Woodward who led the crew and Woodward was aware of the fact. However Len had also made clear that so long as the man stayed out of his way, he wouldn't interfere in the man’s life or relationships for want of a better word, with the poor souls he claimed. While he had no desire to abuse those too weak to fight back, he also knew that in prison there would always be a dominant partner and a submissive one. For him to interfere in every case of rape or abuse would simply draw attention to him and that would hinder the plan. So despite his distaste for the man and what he did, he kept his side of the deal.

All thoughts of the plan and keeping his head low, as much as a man of Len’s stature could, went out of his head as he noted where the mass was heading: the bleachers where a lone figure sat: Barry. His fingers curled into tight fists and in the space of a heartbeat, Mick was on his feet and waiting for Len to join him. Len smiled, it would seem the neighbour was going to be borrowing sugar from them first. 

He strolled over to the bleachers, each step measured and cool. He never let his anger or emotions rule his actions and wasn’t about to start now, not over some kid he didn’t really know. The only time he acted without reason was when his family was threatened and thankfully, no one was stupid enough to attack Lisa or Mick anyone. Those who did have such death wishes were easily dealt with. The fury he felt as he noted Barry’s pained frown and wide eyes felt oddly similar to the white hot rage he felt when his family was threatened. He refused to ponder over these thoughts, choosing instead to fully embrace the Captain Cold persona. 

“Ah gentlemen, I do so hate to interrupt but we couldn't help but notice things getting a little heated over here and Mick felt left out. He does so love playing with fire.”

Len almost laughed at the shock on the faces suddenly facing him. Neither had paid much attention to their approach, Woodward’s lookouts only watching for guards. He widened his smirk as Woodward’s face grew darker, turning a bright puce shade in his anger at the interruption. Len raised an eyebrow at the following silence, waiting for the inevitable outcry. 

“What does it have to do with you Cold? We were just getting to know the newbie. You know how important it is to make friends.”

“Oh, indeed. Mick and me love making new friends, don’t we Mick?”

“Sure do Boss.”

“In fact, what do you think about making one now Mick?”

“Sounds like a plan Boss.”

“Great, then it’s settled. Kid, why don’t you come and chill with us? It’s so important to make the new neighbours feel welcome.”

Len directed his question at the kid, noting the way he had relaxed in their presence, not enough to hide his stiff shoulders and to mask the fear in his eyes but enough that at Len’s question he stood without hesitation. The trust made Len simultaneously mad that the kid would trust so easily and strangely pleased that he had chosen to trust him. He ignored the feelings, it was second nature to register his emotions and hide them away. There was no room in his life for weakness and he knew his actions in rescuing the kid were bordering on vulnerability. 

He waited as the kid pulled away from the large hand that had trapped him in his seat, Mick’s knuckles cracking next to him as the hand tightened before releasing. He smirked at the men watching the exchange in farewell as he turned and walked away, aware of Mick at his back and Barry walking alongside him, eyes on the ground.

\-------------------

Barry concentrated on breathing evenly, his heart threatened to pump out of his chest with each step they took away from Woodward and his crew. He could sense Snart next to him; feel the brush of his arm, the sound of his own breathing but more importantly could still remember the relief that had coursed through him when the other man had intervened with Woodward. 

He knew it was foolish to hope Snart was there to help and according to the other inmates, Cisco included, he should fear Snart more than any other prisoner. The man was known for his cold crimes and lack of weakness. A man like that had no qualms over morals or honour. Yet Barry was intrinsically attracted to the man, he could sense that there was more to him than just Cold. 

He stood awkwardly as they came to a stop at a vacant table, unsure what would happen next. Now that he was out of immediate danger, he could see how strange Snart’s intervention was. It was clear to even the new inmates that the best policy was to avoid Cold and Heatwave and they would ignore you. He hadn’t heard of any circumstance where either man cared enough about prison politics to interrupt.

He waited, arms hanging loosely and thigh cramping for a sign as to his next move. Alone, he would have retreated to lick his wounds but even as naive as he was, he knew that signalled only weakness and with an internal shrug, he decided to show exactly the opposite. With a quick wince at his own boldness, he swung past Mick Rory to take perch on the remaining space on the bench, Snart opposite him and filling his vision. 

He wasn't stupid enough to believe that Rory was the more dangerous of the two men despite the glare he sent Barry as the bench shook under his slight weight. His eyes loosened not seconds later and Barry figured he was safe on that front. Cold blue eyes sought his and he met the challenge in them. 

“How nice of you to join us kid. Feel free to take a seat.”

Despite the sarcasm lining each word, Barry blushed as he recognised the truth in the tease. Joe had brought him up to wait for an invite before sitting and even in prison, it was hard to ignore the fact he had invaded their space. He ducked his head, attempting to hide his reaction before Snart could notice. He knew he had failed when a low snigger sounded from across the table and the large body next to him shook with a chuckle.

“Aw, isn’t he precious Mick? Blushing because he knows he was awfully rude.”

Barry restrained the urge to groan out his frustrations and relaxed back into the bench. The wood was hard but with Mick next to him, he was warm and comfortable. He watched as people walked past, giving the table a wide berth and was alerted again to how rare it was for someone to not only garner Snart’s interest but to be allowed within his circle.

It wasn't as though the man used his reputation to run the prison, he seemed to suspiciously prefer it when he and Mick were left alone. There was definitely something going on behind the scenes, Barry thought as he noted Snart’s scowl at the looks he was receiving. Barry felt the need to apologize; clearly even his presence was causing trouble for the two men who had gone out of their way to help him. 

“Don’t bother Scarlet. I prefer it when people offer me favours. The way I see it, you owe me now.”

Barry knew he should be offended that Snart had admitted to helping him in order to earn a favour of his own. Instead, he felt charmed. He blamed it on the smooth drawl and the wicked grin as Snart called him Scarlet. It also helped that he knew Snart didn't need favours, not when everyone already feared him and certainly not from someone like Barry, an inmate with no connections or other uses. 

“If you insist, I'm still grateful nonetheless and sorry that this has caused you undue attention.”

Barry froze as he felt the weight of Snart’s undivided attention, those blue eyes fixed on his own. He tilted his head confused at the sudden tension around the table. He didn’t think his reply merited the reaction it had gained. What had he said to cause the other men to stiffen up?

“I uh, I only mean that it’s going to look strange that you batted for me. I wasn't trying to imply anything.”

“Indeed, and what would there be to imply Barry?”

“Nothing, I don’t see any problem. I mean I don’t, I mean I just wanted to say thank you and sorry if this causes you any problems.”

Snart abruptly smirked, the cold tension evaporating as he shifted back though Barry hadn't noticed him leaning forward. He nodded once, his eyes light again.   
“In that case, you’re welcome Scarlet. Just don’t count on us being there next time.”

Barry nodded his thoughts too busy with going over the conversation to see Snart’s disappointed pout as he left the table without replying. He headed back to his cell, his mind picking over every detail he had learnt. The only reason he could see for the strange mood was that he had mentioned how others would be watching Snart and Rory now. There was definitely more to the eye regarding the arrest of Captain Cold and Heatwave and now, Barry was curious and invested. After all, he did owe them.


	3. Fighting Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gets into an altercation with another inmate and Barry is worried though he finds it hot, but is mostly worried, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some descriptions of violence in this one. 
> 
> This is kind of a filler, but the story and the breakout will start soon..
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys, I'm trying to keep a chapter ahead every time I post so I have a back-up on the weeks that work is crazy. This is kind of a filler, but the story and the breakout will start soon..

Len had just sat down to eat when instinct kicked in and he tipped his body quickly to the side. The fist aimed at his head swung in the air, only inches away from making contact. He turned, swinging his legs over the bench so he sat facing away from the table and rose to his feet, the momentum carrying him forward and into his assailant. He gestured Mick away who had appeared seconds after the punch was thrown, having left his tray at the food counter to make his way to Len. 

He grimaced at the fury in Mick’s eyes. Dammit, it would take him hours to calm his Second down, especially as Len wasn't letting him work the anger out on the idiot’s face. It wasn't that Len wouldn't enjoy watching that, but more that Len didn't want to pay Officer Jones more money to ignore the beating and consequential punishment. He was already spending more than he liked bribing the idiots running A Wing and it pissed him off to waste his money on them. He would deal with it himself; it would be swifter and less messy that way. 

He waited for the other man, a newcomer who had arrived just that morning and had yet to learn better, to make the first move. The fist that came at his face was slow and sloppy, the other man shocked by Len’s rapid response and the lack of lead he had counted on when attacking from behind. Len reached out and grabbed the fist, squeezing it painfully before releasing and following the motion with a punch of his own, satisfaction singing through him as flesh connected with flesh, resulting in a burst of blood as the force of his fist broke the man’s nose.

He shook out the small sting from the contact and grabbed a chuck of greasy hair in each hand to pull the man’s head down and into his knee, the blow landing directly on the broken nose. The man howled and attempted to pull back, tugging his own hair out strand by strand as he attempted to get away from Len. A small huff hissed out of Len’s mouth and he pushed the man away from him to land awkwardly on the floor, hands flying up to protect his swelling face. 

“Consider yourself lucky that I'm in a good mood. That’s your first, second and third warning. If you entertain even thoughts of myself or my friend here, let alone come within twenty feet of us, we’ll consider it your death wish and grant it instantly.”

Without waiting for a reply or caring about his opponent’s potential recovery, Len turned his back on the whimpering man to reseat himself. He slowly shook blood off his hand, accepting the napkin Mick offered him with a grin. The fight, short as it was, had worked wonders on expelling the frustration he had been housing since the incident between Barry and Woodward. 

It wasn't as though anything had changed in the four days that had passed. In fact, the kid seemed hell-bent on avoiding the two of them. Mick seemed to think Len’s pride had been hurt but Len knew it was more than that. He was frustrated that the kid understood so much about him already. As flustered as he had been by the end of the conversation, the kid had known that Len was mourning the attention helping Barry had earned. He didn't know why but he was aware that they were avoiding big scenes and too much outside focus.

If he wasn't careful, Barry just might find out too much about why Len and Mick were in Iron Heights. It was time Len found out some information of his own, starting with why one Barry Allen felt the need to rob a bank. 

\-----------------------

Barry could sense the fight brewing in the packed canteen and knew that something was about to happen and it was best to be well out of the way. His encounter with Woodward had reinforced his survival techniques and he had learnt to listen to his gut. It was why he had gone out of his way to avoid Snart and Rory following the yard scene. He knew that for all that they had saved him from Woodward’s anger, they were still the most dangerous criminals in A Wing and he would be safer staying as far away from them as possible. 

All thoughts of this new plan flew out of his head as he saw an unknown man stalking up to Snart, his posture aggravated and his intent clear. The idiot was about to attack Captain Cold. Barry watched, frozen to his seat, as the man threw a punch that should have connected and dazed Snart but instead shot past his head. He could see Snart frown in the second before he spun around and clock Rory’s arrival.

Barry gaped as instead of leaving his larger Second to teach his attacker a lesson, and everyone else watching who might have had similar ideas, he proceeded to beat the guy personally. Despite the blood and obvious pain the man was in, Barry couldn't help but be impressed in that moment. Snart had not only sensed the attack before it could occur but had then defeated his attacker in mere minutes also. That level of efficiency was actually really hot, there was nothing like competence in one’s field or chosen hobbies to get Barry excited. 

He was a bit of a perfectionist; it hadn't caused him much trouble until now. It was a hell of a time for his libido to wake up though, he thought sarcastically, not only while in prison where that was practically a written invite, but because of the most dangerous inmate in the prison. But then that was the problem wasn't it, the man exuded confidence and proficiency, he was Barry’s walking fantasy. The other inmates didn't share his thoughts, many of them appearing disappointed that Snart had stopped the guy or interested in joining in. 

A touch to his shoulder startled him out of his musings and he whirled around to see Cisco watching him quizzically. Barry blushed as he realised he had been ignoring his cell-mate for the past five minutes to watch Snart and shrugged. He turned his back on the scene behind him, having already registered that though Rory was still fuming, Len had turned back to his food. 

“Sorry man, my first prison fight, I guess I was curious.”

“Yeah? Curious about watching the fight or watching the man doing the fighting?”

“Yeah, it was surprising that anyone was stupid enough to attack Snart, he must be a new guy...”

“No Barry, I don’t mean curious about who attacked Cold, I meant you wanted to watch Cold in action.”

Barry shook his head, exasperated as Cisco made kissy faces at him. He accepted the teasing, having already shared with Cisco how Snart how saved him when he had returned to their cell. He knew that Cisco had experienced similar scenarios but never with Woodward. Cisco apparently had his own stalker, an inmate names Hartley who was known as the Pied Piper. Barry hadn't heard much about the criminal and hoped the man wouldn't be released from Psych and back into A Wing for his cell-mate’s sake.

He hadn't realised just how much time he would be stuck in his cell when he had been drawing up plans on the outside and was again struck by how lucky he had been to land Cisco as his cell-mate. He had yet to come clean to the other man yet but knew he would have to soon. He’d already been inside near two weeks and would have to start laying the foundations of their escape soon. To do that, he would need Cisco’s help.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s still strange that Snart chose to fight back himself though. I thought he had Heatwave for that.”

“Nah man, you have this thing for thinking of Snart as the stereotypical Crime Boss but he was a criminal before he ascended. He got the name Cold for a reason, not that you use it much. Since when do you call him Snart anyway?”

Barry flushed, he hadn't realised he’d been calling him Snart rather than Cold. It seemed more natural to him than Cold after the man had helped him. The small act of intimacy felt right and considering Snart hadn't said anything or seemed offended, he’d continue to do so. He acknowledged Cisco’s use of Cold and knew his friend would never get close enough to Snart to think of him as anything else. It seemed Barry was the only one with the fascination with Snart. 

“I don’t know, I guess I can’t think of the guy as Cold when he literally stepped between me and a man who would have beaten me and worse.” 

Cisco nodded concern for Barry written all over his face. He had heard Barry wake up in the middle of nights, thoughts of what-ifs running through his head and into his dreams. It was just another thing to chalk up to what he couldn't plan for on the outside. It was like so many other shitty things that happened in life: you knew they happened but you just didn't expect them to happen to you. He was lucky, someone had been there to intervene and stop things before they got too bad. 

Barry tenderly pressed down on the bruised part of his thigh, hidden by his grey trousers and felt the same tender pain shoot through the area. He had been right about the bruise, his skin still a mottled purple shade. The bruise reminded him of how close he’d come to real damage and he swore to himself that he wouldn't be put in that position again. He wished he had listened to Joe while they had been preparing and accepted the self-defence lessons from Eddie. Being a CSI didn't require much in the way of physical combat and he had never needed such lessons before.

He had been naïve enough to think that he wouldn't need them inside either. He had assumed that if he kept his head down and simply got on with the plan, he would serve his six weeks and be out with his dad and looking to clear his name. It was probably why he had been so interested in watching Snart fight, for pointers should he ever be in a similar situation, he reasoned, knowing that the real reason had nothing to do with lessons in fighting. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. I don’t know though man, Cold literally gives me the chills. He’s dangerous Barry. His family and enterprise run Central City and they have fingers in all sorts of pies. That doesn't change just because he’s in here.”

“I know Cisco, believe I'm aware of the power Snart wields.”

I'm counting on it, he finishes internally. With Snart, the plan had a more than 62% chance of success, without him it had the original 48% Barry had deemed enough to get himself arrested for. No, he thought, he couldn't lie even to himself; he would have found a way into Iron Heights and to his dad no matter the chance of success.


	4. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry implements the first step of his plan, and Len realises that Barry could be the key to his own mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I updated, I've been abroad on a family holiday and only got back last night. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the plan is finally slotting into place...
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you're keeping me really excited about writing this.

It was done. He had implemented the first step of the plan. 

Warden Wells had taken over the running of Iron Heights around the same time as his dad had been imprisoned. He had once been a cop who served alongside Joe. It had actually been Joe who’d brought Wells to Barry’s attention. Wells had been one of the many officers at Barry’s home on the night his mother was murdered, not that he could remember the man. The night was a blur of terror, colour and emotion. The two single things he remembered was a yellow lightning bolt tattoo that he couldn't be sure he hadn't imagined and Joe hugging him, promising to keep him safe even as his dad was taken away.

Barry had done all he could to persuade the police of his father’s innocence but being little more than a child and one who had witnessed his own mother’s murder meant that his word held little clout. The only good thing to come of his failed protests was the Judge’s leniency in placing him with Joe. He knew that it should have been a long shot for a child to be placed with a police officer, especially one who had been involved in the murder investigation of the child’s mother but the Judge had taken pity and acquiesced to his request to remain with Joe. 

He had been raised as one of Joe’s own and knew how lucky he was to have had such a fortunate childhood despite everything that happened. It didn't matter in the long term though because he knew his father was innocent and he became a CSI to prove this. When certain government officials in Central City decided to use the criminals of the city as an example of their politics in their election campaign though, his time ran out. There was a vote and it was agreed that Henry Allen, murderer, was to be placed on Death Row, with a new life sentence of just six months. 

Barry had known from the very second the gavel fell; he would be breaking his father out. Working with the law had yielded no results and so there was no other option but to try it from the other side. Being able to access the police database and records helped, but his real saving grace was Joe who knew the prison and those working it like he had personally designed it. He had probably worked alongside half of the guards while they were still on active duty as beat cops and his Intel had been vital to the success of Barry’s foolish plan. 

He had known that Wells, as a Warden, was fair according to most, and was someone Barry would be capable of building a relationship with. Joe had confessed that Wells had even tried to visit Barry a few times when he was younger, after his mom's murder but Joe had refused, not wanting him upset further by the constant reminders. Barry knew Joe had felt guilty for making the decision for him but he knew that he wouldn't have remembered the cop and after the murder, had struggled simply coming to terms with Joe as a cop and someone he loved and cops in general after they had taken his dad. 

It was public knowledge that Wells had created a new science program in Iron Heights for those deserving and who expressed an interest and talent in science. The man had once been a big name in the science field before moving to the law, according to his biography and Barry was counting on their shared interest to build a rapport with the man. 

Thus Barry had taken the initiative when one of the guards had entered the canteen, complaining of a mould problem in the guard break-room. He had asked the man specifics about the mould and the guard had replied, too surprised to ponder why the quiet kid had decided to interrupt and push himself into the conversation. 

His suggestion on removing the mould had been met with scepticism and he had hidden a frown as the guard had laughed and left the room. He himself had left minutes later, his first chance at initialising the plan apparently a failure. Hours later however, he had been summoned to a meeting with the Warden. His first meeting with Wells left him conflicted. The man had been charming and kind yet there was something about him that had made Barry wary. He couldn't work out what it was; attributing it for the moment to Wells knowing him though he was little more than a stranger to Barry.

Wells had told him of his program and Barry had nodded along, showing minimal interest before tentatively accepting the invitation to join the next meeting. He had also requested his cell-mate be granted access also, informing Wells of Cisco’s science background and genius. His plan hinged on the materials he could access through the program and yet he knew they would be useless without his cell-mate being aware of them. It only benefited him that Cisco would understand their properties and the processes, he had been banking on less when planning. 

Wells had agreed begrudgingly though had smiled while Barry was leaving, an offer for a future chat extended that Barry had no choice but to accept. He needed the relationship with the Warden and his personal feelings of doubt aside, the man was for all intents and purposes, a pawn Barry would use and eventually discard.

\-------------------------

Len watched curiously as Barry was returned to his cell, stumbling into the metal entrance as his guard pushed him harshly through the small gap. He gritted his teeth as his blood sang to help steady Barry and teach the guard a lesson in manners. He tracked Barry’s movements as the kid rubbed his shoulder gently, the contact with the gate obviously a lot harder than it had looked from across the corridor. 

“These guards are getting reckless.” Mick remarked casually from next to him, his arms resting on the bars of their cell. 

Len nodded: his mind a whir of thoughts as he considered the next best step. He knew that there weren't many people with the power to call prisoners out of cell time.

He doubted Barry had been meeting with his lawyers, the kid seemed resigned to his time inside, settling in with an ease most took months to adapt to. The kid must have been called to a meeting with a guard or the Warden himself, Len mused. Having hit their own stalemate in terms of their plan, Len was more than happy to consider Barry having an in with the Warden. It turned out that for the protection of the high security prisoners and the general population prisoners, the guards had none of the keys or pass-codes to access the Maximum Security Wing and thus there was no one Len could bribe or threaten to get him access.

He had considered Wells as an option while planning the Op but had discarded him early on, his previous job as a cop meant he would have to sympathy for a criminal of Len’s stature and Len sure as hell had no interest or scientific talent. The kid however was a CSI and clearly had caught the Warden’s attention. If Len could only get Barry to agree to help him, he would have all he needed from the Warden without ever meeting the man. 

“Mick, my dear friend, I do believe Barry might have solved out latest hiccup.”

Mick grunted, rolling his eyes at Len before moving to lie on his bunk. Honestly, Len thought, the man had too much chill at times. He could have been the least bit excited to be moving on with the plan. 

\-------------------

“Wait, you want not only to steal supplies from Wells’ science program but to use them to break out of prison and you want me to help you?!”

“I mean, that’s essentially the plan, yes, but there’s more to it than that which you would actually understand if you stopped repeating that question.”

“You want to steal supplies from the Warden… and use them to break out of prison?”

“Yes Cisco and keep your voice down. You need to snap out of this before someone overhears.”

Barry looked around frantically to check that no one was paying too much attention to their cell, relaxing back against the wall only when he realised the steady hum of various conversations from their floor meant their whispered conversation was still private. He flinched as Cisco’s mouth opened, presumably to repeat the same question again and without thinking, his arm flew up and his hand covered his cell-mate’s lips. He held his fingers against the other man’s mouth and shook his head, his eyes serious as he stared into Cisco’s incredulous brown ones. 

He had expected some reluctance, even some disparity of his plan but he hadn't expected to actually break his cell-mate. All evidence pointed to Cisco’s brain breaking down however. In the ten minutes since Barry had confided in Cisco, the man had been wide eyed and repeating the same thing every time Barry tried to speak to him. He was tempted to slap him back to reality but exasperated as he was, he knew it was a lot to take in. He had to consider to that Cisco had only eighteen months left on his sentence and would be adding a further five years to that should they fail. 

“Look, I know it sounds crazy but I'm a cop, I know how these things work and my plan is based on knowledge of these facilities and with inside tips. I don’t really need your help, just your discretion but I like you and I think it would be better if you left with me, rather than stay and risk punishment by association.”

“Barry, I know what happened to your Mom was awful and if you insist your Dad is innocent then sure, I believe you but this is crazy. No one breaks out of Iron Heights.”

“Cisco, I need to save my Dad. I was set to do it legally but these death row charges are bullshit and I won’t let them take his life as well as his freedom. I’ll be getting him out of here with or without your help.”

Barry waited, subconsciously holding his breath as Cisco shut his mouth, his reply held back between his lips, the furrow in his brow highlighting his whirring thoughts. He knew two weeks was a shitty foundation for the kind of trust required to risk five more years in prison, but they were already closer than any friends Barry had on the outside. 

“Shit. I can’t believe I'm saying this, but what’s the plan? I'm not promising anything but I’ll hear you out.”

Barry grinned, his face immediately brighter as he rolled over to fall on top of Cisco in an exuberant hug. He knew his cell-mate was still hesitant but the interest in his voice belied his acceptance of the plan. He laughed at the huff of air that was expelled from Cisco’s body as Barry’s weight suddenly dropped on him and waited until his friend was laughing too before he pulled back, sitting up to look down at Cisco.

“You don’t know how much this means to me. I hit the proverbial jackpot when I was assigned to your cell.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough of the sappy stuff. Speak science to me baby.”

Barry smirked, the warmth from Cisco’s small smile and soft teasing easing some of the pain that had built up from life in prison. Maybe tonight, he would sleep a little easier, he wondered. Having Cisco on his side had already lessened the doubt in the back of his mind, maybe it could reduce the lingering fear that the next time he was alone, Woodward or someone else would be waiting and there would be no Snart or anyone there to save him. 

\----------------------

Len watched with a frown as Barry fell forward on the bunk to land on the Ramon boy, their bodies connected in what looked like an intimate embrace. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the way they moved together. A second later they separated and he noted Barry laughing at the other boy before falling back to lean against the wall as they continued to speak. He could feel a strange burning in his chest at the thought of Barry and Ramon together and knew that the thing he had for the kid was going to cause him trouble at some point. 

Even with this warning ringing in his ears, he couldn't tear his eyes away, the sight of a laughing and obviously happy Barry a sight that he didn't want to miss out on. It was akin to the pride he felt when he made Lisa smile or shared a hug with Mick, who disliked physical contact though would often initiate it to demonstrate his loyalty and love for Len who he knew enjoyed it. He knew others would find it impossible to believe that Captain Cold enjoyed hugs and was a complete softie amongst his family, but somehow he knew that Barry wouldn't be. If anything, the kid would probably indulge him, he thought fondly.


	5. Science for the Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry begins to work on Wells, in the hopes of securing a relationship that will lead to his father's freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Barry chapter as the Len perspective was too long to include so I'll upload Len's chapter in a day or two.  
> Thanks for reading and sticking this out!! 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or prompts for prison scenarios that they'd like to see, just let me know and I'll try and slot them in :)

Barry felt eyes on him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in warning but unlike when other inmates were checking him out, this gaze felt speculative rather than predatory. He turned casually, spinning to catch Snart gazing at him, his face blank though his eyes clouded over in thought. Barry smiled, just a small quirk of his lips, and turned away. Cisco chattered on next to him, unaware of Barry’s wandering attention and so he took advantage of the walk to consider why Snart had been watching him. 

It wasn't that the older man went out of his way to avoid Barry, not like Barry had taken to doing, but he was rarely so obvious with his attention. Barry would have been worried but something about Snart’s gaze made him think the man had been unaware of the direction of his contemplation and instead he felt curious about what could affect the man so much. 

He hadn't shaken the suspicion that there was more to Snart and Rory’s presence in the prison and his fascination with Snart had led to his mind conjuring up all kinds of crazy theories. His favourite was that Snart was an undercover cop, who had been chosen to infiltrate the prison and learn all the dirt on the other inmates and their criminal histories. He ignored the little voice in his head that mocked him for wanting to view the renowned criminal as a hero, clear evidence of an unhealthy attraction. Barry couldn't help it though; there was something about Snart that drew him in.

The walk to the empty conference room near the Warden’s office was short but took the small group of inmates through three security doors, all of which Barry noted were unlocked with the key cards the guards carried in a case attacked to their belts. The key card activated the locking mechanism on the door and it swung open after a four digit code was entered. Though he had expected this, the clarification pleased Barry. It was useful to know that they hadn't changed the security systems or upgraded in the interim between his preparation and arrest.

The key card would be simple enough to gain access to, though he would have to do so without any guards discovering the theft. It was the code that would prove problematic, while Barry was great with computers and codes; he could only work on gaining access to the lock code with the aid of an actual computer. 

Unless he wanted to risk discovery, he couldn't simply steal a key card and work through possible codes. He would have to be given the code or hack the system and discover it for himself. The only hitch was the only computer with the access needed to see the codes for the whole prison was the Warden’s and thus guarded by not only the man himself but two locked doors and a constant armed officer.

If all went according to the plan however, there could be a simpler way to gain and use the codes. He heard the final door swing shut and the lock clicking into place before voices from the room ahead of them cut through his concentration. He looked at Cisco, nodding his agreement to whatever he had just been asked, having missed the question completely. He could tell Cisco was aware he hadn't been listening as he wore the same petulant expression he had taken to adopting whenever Barry was disappointing him. Barry smirked at him, and shrugged. A small but genuine smile signalled his apology and he knew Cisco had accepted it when he nudged Barry suddenly causing him to misstep and fight to regain balance.

“Ah Mr Allen, there you are. This must be Mr Ramon?”

“Warden Wells, good afternoon Sir. Yes. This is Dr Cisco Ramon; he’s very excited to be included in the program Sir.”

“Of course, well shall we go in and get started?”

Barry smiled weakly, aware of Cisco shivering slightly next to him, shocked still by the sudden appearance of Wells who had arrived in front of them in the second it took Barry to catch his step and look up. He gestured politely for Wells to enter first, squeezing Cisco’s arm reassuringly as he tried to calm the other man down. 

The room was large though with all the inmates involved in the program crammed in the room, the space soon filled up and Barry found himself squished between a cold, white wall and Cisco’s warm body. He carefully scanned the room: one door acted as the entrance and exit, there were two windows which opened wide though had locks on and bars prevented anyone from attempting to exit via them. The walls were bare and white, though along the back there were lockers and cupboards where he assumed the equipment and safety gear was kept. 

The room also contained work benches where they all sat and upon each work station was various scientific machines and tools. These were bolted to the surface of the tables and each machine had a small camera attached to it so that should anything be removed, an alert would flag the attempted theft. Barry shrugged internally; he had never hinged his plan on any equipment or tools from the program. All he needed was some samples from the chemicals supply and he could begin the process of saving his dad. 

\---------------------------

Barry waited near the back as the guards entered the makeshift lab and announced it was time to return to their cells, Wells’ nod confirming the order. He had returned all of his equipment and supplies to their rightful homes, leaving Cisco to cause a minor distraction so that he had plenty of time to study the glass cases housing the chemicals. The doors opened with a key card though he could detect no key pad alongside the swipe lock, leading him to assume there was less security on the case as there was always an officer or the Warden in the room with the inmates. 

It was more than likely deemed unnecessary also as the prisoners enrolled in the program came from each of the various Wings and were of academic backgrounds, having perfect records regarding their time at Iron Heights. Barry thought it possible that Wells’ arrogance would allow him to believe that none of his carefully hand-picked scientists would ever think to betray him or steal from him. That was his first mistake as far as Barry was concerned. 

Barry watched as each inmate left the room, Wells stood near the doorway to say his farewells. As he neared the man, he pulled in his disdain for the man and allowed a small smile to grace his face. His expression one of shy bashfulness, Iris called it his evil innocence face and claimed it was the precursor to all the trouble they had gotten into as children. He had just smiled back. Now he hoped that Wells would be as taken in by the fake innocence as Joe and all his other victims had been. Of course, he mused, he wasn't ten any more and couldn't pull off the pout nearly as well on a face fourteen years older. 

“Well, how did you find your first Science Session Mr Allen? I do hope you enjoyed it.”

“Call me Barry please. I loved it Warden. It feels like years have passed since I was last in a lab. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me on the program so late into its course.”

“Having seen your records and resume, I could do no less Barry. You are far too valuable to be wasted in prison. A brain like yours needs to be stimulated, used.”

The words while accompanied with a gentle smile on the older man’s face struck Barry as double edged. Something about them set off warning signs in his head. Try as he might however, he could see no reason not to take the man at face value. He smiled back, truly bashful this time.

He had always done well academically, he had perfect recall and that had made school easy. He always felt guilty for accepting praise on his grades and accomplishments for that reason. Being able to remember everything you read or studied meant that tests were a lot easier and the only thing he could take credit for was the work he had done with the CCPD as there was no studying for crime scenes, only perseverance and finding and unlocking the evidence. 

A sudden nostalgia hit him and he wanted for a second, to be back at home, cuddling on the sofa in his red sweater and drinking Joe’s super strength coffee while Iris chattered on about her latest story. He knew as happy as that image made him though that his dad had no such memories to help him through and he needed Barry’s strength now.

“That’s too kind Warden. I'm just happy to be doing something I love again.”

The words were mumbled, a shy look from under his eyelashes finishing his performance. Barry waited, his breathing suspended, for Wells’ response. He knew that Wells had a private project he was working on in his office, which he worked on during his hours at the prison. Joe had told him all about Wells’ failed attempts to create a miniature particle accelerator that when accompanied by a chemically balance serum could unlock access to the areas of the brain usually untouched and unused. 

His experiments on this project had led to his exile from the scientific community but a visit to Wells months before Barry’s incarceration had given Joe the proof that Wells had continued with his research, keeping documents and an ongoing prototype in his private office at the prison. All Barry needed to do was earn an invite onto the project. He knew it wouldn't be as simple as it sounded though. Wells had been working on his particle accelerator for over twenty years and no one had ever been asked to consult, even before his scholarly demise. 

“Yes, I can understand that sentiment. In fact, there may be an opportunity in the near future for us to work together. Let us see how it works out here and I’ll see about bringing you in on a little project I’ve been working on. Your brain may be of some use.”

“Of course Sir, I’d be more than happy to work alongside you.”

Wells smiled again, the movement of his lips unnatural on his usually blank face and with a last glance around the room, eyes sweeping over the various locks before returning to Barry, he gestured to the impatiently waiting guard. Barry nodded back, leaving the room reluctantly. He knew the conversation alone was progress and having now seen the supply cupboard and assessed its restrictions, he knew the plan could finally proceed. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the conversation he had just shared with the Warden.


	6. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gets a visitor and a little pep talk..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Len isn't too ooc in this one, but this is how I imagine him interacting with Lisa, the typical suffering big brother. The next chapter will have actual Barry/Len interaction and will reveal certain plans. 
> 
> Thank you again for sticking with me!! :)

Len moved away from the wall slowly, his hands in front of him to show his compliance so that the cuffs clinked noisily with each step he took. He waited for the door to open and stood patiently, his face perfectly blank, as one of the older guards moved to stand before him, keys in hand. He knew the routine and despite the annoyance that coursed through him as the guard paused, staring at him in an attempt to intimidate him into good behaviour, he accepted it. 

Len knew he could simply arrange for the guard to be elsewhere on the days he would be in the visitors lounge but some part of him enjoyed the sight of a mostly moral officer of the law, who thought it was his death glare that kept Captain Cold under control. He shook the ache out of his wrists as the weight of the cuffs fell away and stalked away from the doorway and into the bouncing conversations echoing through the falsely cheerful lounge. 

He headed straight for the back corner, the table empty save for a sole figure that looked alone and out of the place in her drab surroundings. Len had originally decided to having his visitors meet him in an empty room that a guard could watch from outside but had moved to the lounge after a disastrous first visit, a mere week after his incarceration. 

He had chosen the private room for his meeting with Lisa on the basis it would protect her from the memories it would resurrect of visiting Lewis as children. They had been forced on the trips and the visitors lounge had become the place of nightmares for a fifteen year old Len and five year old Lisa who had to suffer not only Lewis’s insults and taunts but also the cruel jibes of the other inmates on visits of their own. It was hardly surprising that Lewis’ men would be as harsh and abusively unpleasant as him. As soon as Len turned sixteen, he refused the visits on both his and Lisa’s behalf. It hadn't stopped the nightmares for either of them though.

The plan to allow Lisa to avoid the lounge would have been a good one if only upon the end of their visit, another inmate had not been escorted out of the Medical Wing at the same time. The other man had taken one look at Len’s beautiful and pure sister and had dared to pull away from his guards and lay his filthy hands on her, groping her as he pushed against her. Len had already been cuffed again and his guard was double the size of the idiot escorting the other inmate, his grip on Len’s chains the only thing restraining him and preventing him from killing the other in front of his sister.

Lisa hadn't needed his help however, seconds after the inmate had grabbed her she had freed herself and kicked him in the nuts, her nails scratching bloody claws down one side of his face. She had casually wiped the blood from her hand on her denim jeans and had moved to Len’s side, the man groaning on the floor behind her. She had kissed his cheek and whispered a forceful ‘leave it Lenny’ in his ear before she had allowed a guard to escort her out. Needless to say the man had ended up back in the Medical Wing, not a day later, with a three broken ribs, internal bleeding and severe bruising. Mick didn't take kindly to men who touched others without consent; it was a hard line for him. 

For their next visit, Lisa had already arranged for Len to be brought to the lounge with the other inmates visiting at that time and her happy smile of greeting had been enough for him to accept the change without a big deal. If she was happy this way, he would deal. 

Of course, he acknowledged as he took the seat opposite his sister, it meant that their conversations were more private, hidden as they were among the buzz of other voices and languages.

“Baby sis, how nice it is to see you. “

“Big brother, we really do need to get together more often.”

Len winced at the sharp smile that accompanied her response. He could feel the upset and bitterness in her statement like an arrow. He knew his sister missed him, especially with Mick inside with him also. They were a small family, just the three of them for many years now, and Lisa struggled when she was left without the safety net of having them around. He had abandoned his sister once and had sworn he would never do so again. Being inside was cutting close to him breaking his word and that was the only reason Len had suggested and allowed these visits. 

His people on the outside believed he had chosen Lisa as his fortnightly visitor to have her keep him apprised of the business and to pass along his next orders. Truthfully though, Lisa was as capable of running the business as Len was and if it wasn't for her impulsive, emotional reactions when someone pissed her off or God forbid, offended or hurt her family then she’d be a better leader than Len could hope to be. As it was, Len kept cool in the hot situations and in their line of business that meant he retained leadership. 

“I know sis, I plan to remedy such an injustice soon.”

Lisa’s smile grew more genuine as she understood the subtle message in his words. It wouldn't do to inspire suspicion this close to the end but with the arrival of Barry Allen and the part he could play in the plan, Len and Mick could be out in a matter of weeks. The thought was a good one and Len could feel the smile forming on his face. It wouldn’t hurt to have an excuse to be working closely alongside Barry either, he mused.

“Lenny, tell me I didn't come and visit you and all you can do is daydream and ignore me?”

Len looked up and caught the mischievous glint in Lisa’s eyes and rolled his own in exasperation. Of course, she had something to talk about. By the looks of things, he wasn't going to like what she had to say either. He sat up straight, arming himself outwardly to brave the evil look on his sister’s face. That look while often hidden by fear and anger as a young child had been given considerable more freedom in her teenage years and he had come to recognise it as dangerous to his health. 

“Of course I'm not ignoring you Lis. Did you have news or messages for me?”

His tone while resigned to his fate, held a whip of power. It warned of the need to get the business out of the way before he could enjoy the small time he had with his sister. 

“There isn't much to report Len; everything is running smoothly. Shawna delivered the last of the M shipment two days ago and we received the payment yesterday. I've had Marcus and some of the boys posted around the perimeter of the mansion in case they decide to try anything now that they have what they want but it’s all quiet for now.”

Len nodded, mind whirring with thoughts. The M shipment was a cache of rare yellow diamonds that Len had stolen before returning to Central City to take over the territory. He and Mick had been travelling for years and Len had wanted nothing more than a home and his family: his whole family safely in it. Of course that meant finding Lisa and having a home to bring her back to. 

A few weeks before Len and Mick were to be ‘caught’ and incarcerated in Iron Heights, he had been contacted by the Marelli family, well known for their wealth and control in Starling City. Len rarely dealt with the Families from out of town unless they decided to visit his city uninvited or when unwelcome. The diamonds had been safely deposited and forgotten about until the request was made. Having no interest in using the diamonds and with Lisa complaining of how yellow was too pale an imitation of gold for her to wear; he had agreed to sell them. 

He had stipulated a waiting period however, time in which he could research the diamonds, beyond the pre-cursory search he had done before stealing them. If the Marelli’s were interested in them and had been willing to pay Captain Cold to not only discover who had stolen them but to retrieve them, then there was more to their appearance than he had first realised. Citing that he needed time to investigate the theft and the present location of the diamonds, and with them none the wiser that he already had them in his possession, Len had the time to research their worth.

The real trouble with dealing with the out-of-towners was that Len could never be sure of them keeping their word and not attempting to double-cross him. Of course that was a possibility with every deal he personally drew up and delivered on, but the crime world of Central City was more than aware of the bloody repercussions of betraying Captain Cold.

“Move the payment to one of the Class-2 accounts. I doubt the M’s could break our firewall but there’s no point in chancing it. Keep the perimeter guard for the next two weeks as well. I want surveillance on the M’s compound as well. Is our man in Starling City still loyal?”

“Yeah, as long as you pay, he’ll do his job. Shall I agree to the same price as last time?”

“No, that was special circumstances. This is basic surveillance, not nearly as dangerous as looking for some assassin with the dramatic name of Green Arrow. I thought assassins liked to work from the shadows, this guy has more flair than you when I refuse to let you keep the diamonds from jobs.”

“Of course I'm the dramatic one Lenny. I mean it’s not like you created a whole persona to make yourself look ‘cooler’ when you decided to take over the City.”

“That’s different.”

“Oh really? How’d you work that out?”

“It’s not as though I could have become the feared and terrible Kingpin I am today with the name Leonard is it?”

Lisa burst into laughter; the indignant scowl on her face at Len’s teasing breaking into a wide smile as her eyes brightened. Len relaxed back, the familiar warmth of being around his sister: of not only seeing her happy but being the cause, helped him forget the frustrations of prison. He knew his sister would soon notice the change in him and would take to interrogating him on his life now. He wouldn't say he was dreading it, he would still prefer this conversation to being shot again though between it and a punch to the gut; he couldn't say he wouldn't rather the physical pain. 

“So Lenny, tell me about Barry.”

See, this is why he would rather take a beating than have a conversation with his sister: she knew how to cut right to the bone with the first strike.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Lis.”

“Uh huh, so young, cute and cop isn't your latest little crush?”

“Dammit, this is why I shouldn't let you visit Mick without me!”

“Now big bro, why would you be upset with Mick if there was nothing going on for him to tell me about?”

“Fine, there is a new inmate which you know as you told me about him before he arrived. He had a spot of trouble which Mick and I helped him out of. If things go according to plan, he’ll be paying back the favour.”

“And that’s it? He’s just a lost soul you had to help?”

“You know I don’t get involved in the prison politics unless I have to Lis, and you know I only do something that will benefit me in the end.”

“Yes I do know that Lenny, but that just shows he must be something special for you to intervene with Woodward. Not that I can blame you for that, if I the opportunity and five minutes privacy, I’d permanently prevent that man from penetrating anything ever again.”

Len grinned at the bloodthirsty smirk on the otherwise beautiful face in front of him; this was why Lisa could never truly run a business. Every word she spoke was truth, and he knew without a doubt, given half a chance Lisa would happily castrate the rapist. Truthfully, he’d probably help, not that she’d need it of course. 

“Well, someone strikes me as odd about that boy. He adapted to prison with far too much ease for someone from the opposite side of the bars. There’s more to him than meets the eye.”

“But you like what you've seen so far anyway, right Lenny?”

Len knew from one glance at her face, that she wouldn't let the subject drop until he’d given her what she wanted. That was siblings for you; he thought bitterly, they thought they had the right to dissect you for their own entertainment. Len was never one for baring all, and having to share his thoughts and worse, emotions, with another person always put him in a cold mood. 

Of course, when Lisa tried this at home, it boosted morale among his people as they worked twice as hard to avoid his ire. Not that Len would ever punish anyone unfairly, he firmly believed in leading by example and was of the belief that loyalty was inspired by fairness and equality, as much as could be found in a criminal empire with a hierarchy. Nonetheless, his people knew that he would never take his anger, as cold and withdrawn as it was, out on them. He would however, place those in the wrong place at the wrong time, on the worst duties and rotas. 

“Lis, I barely know the kid. From what I've seen, he’s decent and doesn't deserve to be in here. Yes he’s hot but you and I both know I run cold for a reason.”

“I know Lenny, but it doesn't mean you can’t have something good in your life too. I know why you've become Cold and that he’s as much you as Len is, but you deserve warmth in your life too Lenny.”

“That’s why I have you baby sis.”

Len’s response was quiet but genuine and he could see the awed shock in Lisa’s eyes as she registered what he said. It wasn't that he didn't express his love for her or even show how important she was to him but he barely ever spoke of his feelings and never without them being dragged out of him. 

Before she could respond, a bell rang through the room and conversations stilled as the guard announced the end of visiting hours. He stood quickly and waited for her to come round to him, arms open for a hug that he needed. He wrapped his arms around her slight body, mindful of his strength as he squeezed her to him and brushed a quick kiss across her soft hair. 

“I’ll see you in a couple of weeks Lenny. Be careful and give Mick a hug for me, okay? I’ll know if you don’t and then I’ll have to punish you.”

Len rolled his eyes, even as his heart constricted painfully. It hurt at the end of the visit to see his sister leave and know she would be returning to the pit of the criminal underworld. He trusted his people, some more than others, but he knew anything could happen and as capable as Lisa was, he wouldn't be certain of her safety until he and Mick were back at her side.


	7. A chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len comes across Barry in the library and decides to start recruiting the younger man. What better way to do so than by making friends?

Barry felt curiosity burning through him like a flame chasing oxygen as Snart was returned to his cell. It wasn't a need to know where the older man had been or what he had been doing exactly; it was an overwhelming need to know who had made him smile. The ice blue eyes were calm and the sarcastic edge to his smirk had softened, leaving a genuine tilt of his lips that Barry wanted to taste with his own. 

He pulled away from the bars as the thoughts racing through his head led to a direction he wasn't ready to face. He wasn't the type to avoid his own thoughts or feelings, Iris was a prime example of that, but he wasn't ready to consider his attraction for the dangerous criminal yet. He knew who Snart was and he knew what Captain Cold had done and would probably do again. What Barry didn't know was whether he could accept a murderer as his lover.

Until he knew what he wanted, and could accept without hurting himself or his friends or family in the process, Barry was going to ignore the burning desire he had to taste Snart’s pink lips or to study his various tattoos. This resolve didn't help his current dilemma however, as Snart was now in his cell and still smiling as he spoke to Rory and Barry could feel the same burning need to know who had such an influence on the other man. 

Though the cells were directly opposite each other, the set-up of the Wing meant that there was a large open space between the rows of cells and so while he could see the two men clearly, he couldn't make out what they said. It was also an advantage or disadvantage in this case, that due to the number of people in the Wing the echo of the conversations taking place in the cells meant none of the words were distinguishable from droned murmurs. 

Fighting the urge to flop onto his bunk like a love struck teenager, he sank back against the bars, feigning nonchalance as he studied the scene in front of him. To the other inmates, he would appear bored and looking for something interesting to watch but really, he was trying to watch Snart without making it to obvious. If the other man caught him, he would either be flattered and completely too smug about the whole thing, or he would be offended and believe Barry was trying to spy on them. Neither was an attractive outcome. 

\--------------------

Len usually forced down the relaxed state of peace a visit from Lisa brought to him in favour of remaining stoic and revealing nothing to the other inmates. Today though, he felt looser. It wasn't often that talking to his sister about things that mattered left him happier as she usually drove him crazy with frustration until his famous control was shot. Her input today had soothed over the frayed edges of the past couple days and the events that had taken place in the prison. 

Thinking of his own reluctance to talk to Barry or even allow the kid closer to him, Len could understand why the other had pulled back. For all that it appeared Barry had settled in quickly, he was still a kid in the most dangerous Wing of a prison for murderers and rapists. Where Len was worried about tarnishing what he could see was a still innocent and pure life, Barry should be worried about getting in deeper with a criminal than simply owing one a favour.

Len messaged his wrists as Mick stood to attention, a warning to the guard should he try anything foolish. Len had told Mick the first time it was unnecessary but like every other time he believed it concerned Len’s safety, his Second had ignored him. Speaking of ignoring him, he thought bitterly, his outrage from the visit flowing back in a short burst.

“My dearest Mick, would you mind telling me why I had to sit through a Lisa Interrogation?”

His Second had the decency to flinch at least before he covered it up with a smirk. On Mick the expression looked worrying; Len had come to associate the expression as the pre-cursor to a Mick sized fire or hailing the apology of one.

“I don’t know Boss. What did she want to know?”

“You know fully well what the little harpy wanted Mick. I don’t appreciate you telling her about the kid.”

“Look, she asked how you were. She was worried Len, she had the little line in the middle of her forehead. By the time the visit was up, the line was gone. She misses us, you especially. Telling her you had made a friend relaxed her.”

Len cursed aloud, the muttered hiss echoing in the cell as Mick snorted at him. He restrained the desire to punch the other man in the face and worked on swallowing down the last of his annoyance. Mick knew fully well that Len would never begrudge him giving Lisa information that would help her or reassure her if she was upset. In Mick’s shoes, Len would have probably done the same thing. Not that he’d tell his Second that, the idiot could stew for the foreseeable future. 

“Come on Len, I know you’d have done the same thing. You've probably already forgiven me.” 

Len could feel his teeth grinding as the smug tone registered in his head even as the words echoed what he had already been thinking. Sometime he hated having a brother, especially one who thought so much like him. 

“Yeah I would have, but it doesn't mean I'm not still fighting the urge to punch you in the face at the moment.”

“Fair enough, you can if you want.”

“Thank you Mick, but having your permission to do so really doesn't help. It just makes me want to hurt you more.”

Len had to smother a chuckle as the other man shrugged and turned back to his comic, clearly the matter was closed in his eyes. He had offered and would have allowed Len to punch him. Len’s answer held no sway for him. Life was simple like that for Mick. If he had done wrong, he admitted it and apologized in his own way. Once he had, the deal was done and he moved on. He wasn't really one to hold onto grudges. 

There were only two reasons Mick would look to hold a grudge and exact revenge: Len and Lisa. There was a reason no one challenged Captain Cold or attempted to use Lisa against him. Mick had only once had to prove his promise that any who harmed either of his siblings would pay, and from that day on no one had dared to try. There was still the odd thug who would try his luck with Captain Cold while he was out for a drink or a member of another family who would attempt to swindle their way into his base but if Len didn't deal with them himself, Mick did so and publicly.

Mick had been the one to suggest they enter Iron Heights. He had been the one, despite his lifelong philosophy of simply moving on, to push the plans that had led to their arrival in the cell they currently occupied. Of course Len would have suggested it himself, once he’d calmed down and could think straight again. There was no way Lewis Snart could be allowed to act on his every whim and idea any longer and if he was in Iron Heights, then they’d go to Iron Heights to stop him. 

\-----------------

The library was quiet and empty but for the two guards at the entrance. The room was open to inmates who had library cards and was available for use throughout the day. Barry had heard of it from Cisco who had snapped after listening to Barry complaining of boredom for the best part of an hour. His cell-mate was reading a chemistry textbook and attempting to research the uses of the various chemicals kept in Wells’ lab in case any could be of use and had clearly needed the peace and quiet more than he needed Barry around. 

He had sent Barry to the library with a shove out of the cell and his battered card, leading Barry to believe that so long as they had a card to flash at the guards, they weren't bothered by who used the library. He couldn't deny that it was nice to be in the dusty room however. The shelves and books, old as many of them were, distracted Barry from the guards at the door and the bars on the window. If he focused on the scent of musty paper and the scratchy material of the chair he sat in, he could almost believe he was in a real library and not a prison full of guards who hated him and criminals who could kill him in one blow. 

“My, isn't this a surprise. I didn't expect to see you in here Scarlet.”

Barry’s head shot up so fast, it almost collided with the wall he had backed his chair up against. He wasn't hallucinating; Snart was actually stood in front of him, a small stack of books in his hands as he cocked a hip against the table Barry was using. 

“Shouldn't that be my line? I didn't peg you for the library type Snart.”

“Barry, I expected better of you. Let me guess, you thought I only liked cars and wrestling, and I thought books were only good for one thing: fire fodder.”

“Uh no, I thought that libraries had too many rules for you to have to follow. Somehow you don’t seem like the type of man to appreciate a space that you can only utilise if you follow its restrictions. And I thought it was Rory who saw the potential for fire fodder in everything, but I see I was mistaken.”

“Very funny Scarlet. No I don’t condone the burning of books, unless they’re really awful books or it’s between letting Mick burn books or my Parkas. “

The accompanying smirk did funny things to Barry’s heart-rate as it jumped out of control, pulse thudding against his skin. There was something attractive about seeing a relaxed Snart away from the crowds and without the exaggerated persona. This was the man that plagued Barry’s thoughts, the one who had him cursing over a stupid smile and jealous of an imaginary person who had made the mysterious man in front of him outwardly happy. 

“Well that’s useful to know. I don’t think I could socialise with someone who could so callously destroy books.”

“Ah so is that we’re doing then Barry? Socialising?”

Barry blushed as Snart’s raised an eyebrow, the teasing expression already familiar though there was no malice on his face. Instead those deep blue eyes seemed almost intrigued, as though far more interested in the answer than he’d care to reveal. Barry struggled to answer, his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth as he fought to reply before the expression on Snart’s face could fade back to his usual uninterested scowl. Suddenly keeping the other man’s attention on him was the most important activity on Barry’s list.

“Well, the library isn’t usually my first choice of location for… socialising.”

Snart smiled, a small slide of his lips but the micro change settled Barry’s nerves and he grinned back. He nudged the chair opposite him out with his foot and gestured for Snart to sit. He knew it was unlikely the criminal would remain; he was barely if ever seen without Rory around him. 

\-------------------

Len looked at the old chair longer than was strictly necessary but knew that the offer was for more than simply somewhere to sit. If he accepted the kid’s offer then he was accepting more than a seat, he was taking and giving back something else. He looked from the chair to Barry who was watching him with something akin to challenge in his eyes. He knew the kid wasn't aware of the confidence he exuded in that moment but Len could read it in his body language and the sudden heat in the eyes burning into him. 

He shrugged internally. He needed the kid for the plan and it was always a good idea to ease into a prison break. Not that Len had ever invited anyone other than Mick along when he broke out before, he acknowledged ruefully. Still, the kid was innocent and asking him to risk extra years to his sentence would be tough enough without them being at each other’s throats. No, he thought, best to start this off as comrades and ease into the favours. 

He dropped his pile of books on the table, a couple of literature classics for him and a comic for Mick. He grabbed the chair and turned it, before swinging a leg over the side and sitting so his elbows rested on the back frame. He knew it was unlikely any other inmates would enter, Mick was outside guarding after all but it was better to be cautious. Sitting in this position meant he could easily stand should an attack occur and he would even have the chair as a weapon if necessary. 

“So where is your first choice Scarlet?” Len’s question came as a surprise to the younger man as he jolted at the sound of Len’s voice though he hadn't spoken particularly loud. He saw confusion flit across the pretty features across from him and noted how Barry’s eyes flitted back between his eyes and his mouth. He smirked; it would seem someone was distracted. 

“My first choice?”

“Indeed, if you were to take someone… socialising, where would you take them?”

Barry flushed again, the red rising from his cheeks to colour his face prettily. Len knew he should change the subject before the kid shut it down or he revealed an interest he shouldn't and yet he was enjoying himself too much to listen to the logical voice admonishing him. 

“Well I guess I’d take them to Jitters. Coffee is usually a good start, right?”

Len froze as Barry stopped speaking, the statement undeniably a question that required an answer. For a second, Len considered the possibility of socialising with Barry over coffee, the vision of sitting with the kid in a place without bars or cameras, where he would be free to talk, to touch. The idea was a compelling one and for that reason alone, he should leave the library and stay away from the kid. He had no room in his life for cute coffee dates or even cuter cops who love coffee. 

“Sure, coffee is always a good idea. Of course, if you really wanted to impress, you could break out the hot cocoa.”

“So that’s what impresses Captain Cold huh? Hot cocoa?”

“Ah but we’re not looking to impress me. Are we?” 

Len regretted the question as soon as it left his lips, his mouth open to retract it before he had fully finished and yet he couldn't deny his burning need to hear Barry answer. If he responded in the negative then at least he could ignore his fascination with the man, knowing he didn't return the interest. Yet, if he responded positively, Len would be put in the position of knowing he reciprocated the attraction between them and be forced to act as the responsible party, refusing the connection. 

“I doubt prison is the best place to impress anyone. The cocoa and the coffee, for that matter, suck worst than the generic instant stuff on the outside.”

Len chuckled. Barry spoke like a true diplomat, revealing no useful information and yet keeping his audience hooked. He smiled, thinking of how proud Lisa would be to see him interacting like a normal human being. 

“That’s true enough Scarlet. It’s been a long time since I had a decent cocoa, the fare here is far from Jitters.”

“You can say that again. I didn't realise coffee would be one of the things I’d miss the most.”

“Just coffee or is there something else that ranks up there with it?”

“My family mostly, I don’t usually go this long without seeing Joe and Iris. I miss my bed too and even my job.”

“Ah, the life of a cop. Surely after everything that’s happened, the bank robbery and the way the guards have treated you in here, you don’t miss that life?”

Len watched the other face carefully as he saw his words register. Barry, for all of his police training, had a very expressive face that practically broadcast his emotions to anyone skilled enough to read them. The boy was guilty and hiding something. For all that he was an open book; it was like trying to read a different language. Len swore to himself, he would find out what the kid was hiding.

“Well I was still a CSI for two years of my life and I can’t exactly fault the guards for their hostility. I knew coming in that I would be treated like dirt. There’s nothing worse to a cop than a dirty cop or cop turned criminal.”

Len turned incredulous eyes on the kid as he heard the genuine forgiveness in his tone. Not only was the kid accepting their treatment of him, but he was saying he understood it and forgave it. Someone really had to save Barry Allen from himself, Len thought. The boy would get himself killed with that goodness and naivety. 

“Barry it doesn't matter what excuses they give or what code they live by, you shouldn't accept someone treating you like shit.” The vehement statement shocked not only Barry but Len who hadn't meant to say so much or with such anger. He raised his hands in surrender as he saw Barry shift in his chair, assuming his brief flash of rage had startled him. Len never lost control and very rarely showed such emotions. Getting so upset over the thought of Barry allowing others to treat him badly was a loss of control that Len couldn't afford this close to the end.

He stood up abruptly, his chair screeching across the floor with the motion and echoing in the small room. He moved slowly to pick up the books teetering near the edge. He stared at Barry until the other man met his eyes and could see his sincere apology, expecting to see fear in those warm eyes. Instead he saw compassion and gratitude. He felt the urge to caution the kid again, knowing that the trust and belief in those eyes was only going to lead to hurt, but the warmth he felt at the faith stilled his tongue. He had only ever had Lisa and Mick look at him with such acceptance and deep down, he liked to see it from someone who chose to believe in him. 

Barry Allen was going to be the death of him, Len mused as he turned from the table and left the room to retrieve Mick and plan the next stage of the plan, but maybe, death by Barry would be a good way to go.


	8. The storm before the calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry sees Captain Cold for who he is and grows closer to Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to warn everyone that there are descriptions of violence in this one and mention of rape and torture. Hopefully, there's nothing too explicit but I'd rather let you know beforehand. 
> 
> Also want to say that I know very little about first aid, and that the thing with the salt water is something I've read somewhere. I could be completely wrong on both accounts so I've embraced the artistic license rule...
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I was going to split this one as its rather long but I figured it couldn't be bad thing. Your support is really inspiring and I know its slow burn but things are starting to speed up now.

Barry flinched, wincing in empathy as the loud thwack of flesh connecting with flesh echoed in the room. He had known instinctively as he entered the half-full canteen that he should have heeded the quiet caution in the eyes of the men deliberately milling around the yard despite the signal that sounded the lunch hour had begun. At first he hadn't noticed anything was amiss but minutes into sitting at an empty table with his tray, he had felt the strained tension in the room. 

When Barry had been in high school, he had witnessed a kid cracking under the pressure of daily teasing and bullying. The kid who had been maybe ninety pounds soaking wet, had grabbed the nearest weapon which happened to be a lacrosse stick and turn it on his tormentor. Barry could picture clear as day the unfazed anger in his eyes, the pained grimace on his face as the stick came down on soft flesh with a resounding thud and the sweet relief on his face when it was him looking down on the jock that had made his life a misery for three years. 

This was similar to that; the hushed silence filled the room with an expectation that choked everyone until they were all on edge, waiting for the pivotal moment when someone would crack. It was clear that the other inmates could feel the same pressure rising as Barry noted the shifting bodies as they tensed and relaxed in preparation and the whispered mutterings, no one brave enough to speak normally for fear of drawing attention to themselves. Part of him was amused that hardened criminals were happier sitting in silence that risking the wrath of the person angry enough to have the most dangerous criminals in A Wing on edge. That was when Barry noticed Snart on his usual table in the corner of the room. 

The man sat with perfect precision. His back was straight and his arms rested lightly on the table in front of him, palms flat to the surface. He sat facing away from the room and yet Barry knew he was aware of everyone in the room. Upon reflection, Barry could see it was the still reflection of the man that had everyone apprehensive. Snart was by no means the type of man to have obvious tells or to reveal his inner thinking through revelatory body language but he usually projected an air of calm, an aura of relaxation, to suggest how little his surroundings bothered him. It was the first time Barry had seen him so obviously affected and it made him uneasy. 

It took minutes of stolen glances for Barry to notice Rory sat opposite Snart, the other man a picture of stillness, obviously affected by his boss’s mood. If seeing a clearly irritated Captain Cold sat quietly was unsettling to the inmates then seeing a still Heatwave was downright frightening. His blank face revealed nothing but a trivial interest in his surroundings. He sat slumped against the back of his chair and yet appeared more ready for action than the calculated pose of the man opposite him. His biceps bulged as he crossed his arms across his broad chest, eyes flitting around the room. 

The fight when it began came out of nowhere. Initially Barry thought Snart had finally cracked, the cloying heaviness of waiting on the precipice for someone to make the first move leading to his taking action. It was clear however that Snart had been waiting for the chair that had been swung at his head by a burly inmate. The inmate had been sat at a table next to Barry and had risen with his tray and moved to the waste counter. Barry had paid him no attention, assuming he had finished his lunch and wanted to leave before the brewing fight was under way. 

The man had made use of the element of surprise to grab a chair from the empty table next to Snart, heave it up and swing it at the criminal’s head. Rather than connecting as Barry feared, the practised move a fluid motion that seemed too fast to prevent, Snart shifted his own chair back and turned, kicking the toppling chair into the legs of his attacker. The murmur of conversation around the room faded and Barry was reminded of the fight he had witnessed not so long ago between the new inmate and Snart. Even this early into the fight, Barry could tell the outcome was going to be very different. Snart had no intentions of stopping this time.

Rory stood slowly, eyes moving from the fight with reluctance to connect with the steely gaze of the officer stood at the doors into and out of the canteen. He nodded pointedly and his stare grew dangerous as the officer hesitated before nodding back, hand reaching to grab his partner’s arm and pull him from the room, closing the door behind them and leaving the inmates alone in the room. 

Heatwave smiled slowly, the expression one of gleeful menace as he surveyed the room challenging the watching inmates to make a move. Unsurprisingly, no one moved and the dark eyes moved on until they settled on Barry, who swallowed hard and fought to keep the expression on his face open and blank. He thought he saw approval in those eyes as they passed over him and back to his boss who had moved, hefting up the man from the floor with surprising strength and pushed him back over the table. 

Snart reached beneath his thin t-shirt and from the waistband of his prison issue trousers, pulled out a thin but sturdy shank. From what Barry could see, the weapon was made of metal shaped into a long and sharp point that was obviously designed to reach deep into the flesh it connected with. Barry suddenly understood that the man in front of him now was no longer just Snart, this was Captain Cold and Barry was going to get first-hand knowledge of just why the man frightened a whole prison into obeying his every whim. 

Snart stood tall, his legs braced to move should the man led in front of him decide to fight back. He reached out one hand to grip the grey shirt his attacker wore, using the material to haul him up from the table. His other arm whipped out, faster than could be tracked, and landed a perfect hit to the jaw. His control seemed to break in that moment and Barry could do nothing but watch as Snart systematically beat the body beneath him, starting with his face and moving to his ribs. He knew the pain centre for each area of the body and every punch or kick that landed produced a painful moan or gasp that was inescapable in the hush of the room. 

Horror filled Barry at the bloody display in front of him and yet he couldn't help but notice how the muscles rippled with each move Snart made or how his cheeks darkened with the effort. What felt like hours later but could not have been more than ten minutes, Snart pulled back from the unconscious body that had slid from the precarious position on the table to the floor.

He shot a dark grin at Rory who stood watching over his boss, a sentinel protecting his leader from further threat. The grin promised violence and shared comradery. It was familiar and completely unknown at the same time. This was a man used to violence, and one who delighted in it. It was obvious Snart had enjoyed every second of the encounter, breath falling out in short pants as he plucked the shank Barry had forgotten about from the slack hands of his Second. 

The room waited, the watching audience unsure what would happen next. During the fight, the reactions of the inmates trapped in the room varied. Some men looked to be disgusted by the physical display, turning from the bloody exhibition while others looked excited, eyes roaming over each new wound as it was made. Barry felt sick to his stomach, his only experience with such viciousness was seeing the aftermath of a crime and even then, he studied the scene long enough to gather evidence before he left to examine it in his lab. The only time he had seen that much blood was as a child when his mom was murdered in front of him. That image was forever etched into his brain and yet this fight that had just occurred, the lesson that was being taught in that very second, seemed so different from that night. Each blow that Snart had landed had been cold, had been deliberate.

The man may have unleashed his control but he had a handle on his temper nonetheless and while he had enjoyed hurting the other man, Barry could sense no personal satisfaction, only the easing of the tight restraint in his shoulders. Snart had a reason for this show and by the way he twirled the shank between his fingers as he studied the now groaning man on the floor, Barry and the rest of the audience were about to find out why. 

“Mick if you could be so kind as to help the man up.” Snart’s request was made quietly though Barry knew every man in the room could hear. He assumed that was Snart’s goal all along as the blank expression he wore faded to his usual smirk albeit more alarming coupled with the way his fingers stroked the length of the shank in his hand. 

Rory moved to pick the man up, arms reaching out to pluck the struggling body from its prone position to an upright one though the spaced expression and unfocused eyes revealed that while conscious, the man was in no fit state to be conversing. Luckily for him, Snart didn't appear to have conversation on the agenda. Instead Snart took a slow step forward, gesturing quickly to Rory who upon understanding the silent order moved to restrain the inmate. Barry wondered why, it was clear the man had little to no fight left in him and would offer no more resistance. 

His curious musing was cut short as the tearing of fabric rent a shriek through the room and without conscious thought his attention was pulled to the scenario unfolding between the three men. Even the inmates who had spent the time during the fight studying their trays had little control over the bodies and had turned to look at what was happening. Captain Cold knew how to command the attention of a room, Barry noted even as he froze when he registered the noise had accompanied the ripping of the inmate’s shirt. 

Barry knew he could accept violence and theft and blackmail, and even if pushed and under the right circumstances, murder but he would never abide rape and in that moment, he could see no other reason for Snart to be baring the inmate’s naked chest. Time stood still as Barry waited for Snart to continue, his mind at war with itself, the larger part adamant that Snart would never lower himself to rape while a smaller part pondered why else the man would make such a move. He knew rape wasn't about sex but power and in prison; it was the ultimate tool for taking and retaining power. Even so, Barry knew deep down, that Snart would never consider rape a weapon in his arsenal. 

Snart took a second step forward, this one taking him close to the inmate until they were but a breath apart. The smirk on his face turned grim as he leant in close to the blood splattered and swollen face of the man who had attacked him and whispered something to him that made the already pale face whiten beneath the blood and tear tracks.

\---------------------

Len could feel the cold steel of the shank pressing into his palm as his grip tightened and released with each pulse of rage that ripped through his body. Beating the man on the floor had gone a long way to releasing some of the tension he had been feeling in the past week or so but murderous rage still coursed through him every time he looked at the inmate sent to kill Mick and seriously wound Len himself. Len had expected an attack eventually, he knew that the couple of months he and Mick had already spent inside had been easy living compared to what life would be like once the price was put on their heads and yet his famous cold heart had raced when he had received word of the coming attack on his Second. 

Mick had been happy at the thought of some action yet Len had refused him the opportunity. He had already seen his sister on the cusp of death thanks to the actions of the dead-man-walking who had strapped a bomb to her. He refused to watch as his brother was forced to fight against a similar risk. No, he had thought viciously, if Daddy Dearest wanted to attack Len’s family he would see his own mortality paraded in front of him before he would die at Len’s hand. It was after all, the whole reason Len and Mick had organised their arrests and endured all the shit of prison life. 

A pained groan drew his attention back to the task at hand as Mick’s grip on the man tightened: his hold on the other clearly causing further pain. Len smiled, this one was even genuine. As much as he hated these messy demonstrations, it was the best way to discourage any other A Wing inmates of the futility of similar plans should they be swayed by the price on his head. It was also important to send a message to Lewis of his own upcoming appointment with his son. 

Len took a step forward until he stood directly in front of the man who had been foolish enough to follow Lewis Snart’s orders and slowly reached out. The shank he carried was soon resting against the man’s pale skin, the tip pressing into the soft flesh, leaving an indent in the skin but drawing no blood yet. 

The image was a pleasing one but it wasn't enough for Len who wanted to see blood, to see the physical price of the man’s very life force leaving his body. This man, whether he acted simply because they were his orders, had thought to hurt Len’s brother, had sought to kill him and that carried a very serious punishment. Many would argue, Len included had it been anyone else attacked, that the beating the man had received was a lesson enough. After all, he had two black eyes, three missing teeth, a dislocated jaw, two broken ribs and if the swelling was to be believed, four broken fingers. 

It wasn't enough to satisfy the blood-lust beating a staccato beat in Len though, his blood raced through his body and a voice in his head demanded blood, called for the other man’s pain. He was Captain Cold though and no matter how hot his blood burned, he would control the hungry flames that commanded retribution. Cold was as much for the protection of the people around Len as it was for Len’s job. 

Len twisted the shank slightly, observing the way the white skin reddened with the pressure. He looked up and into the gaze of the man he was punishing and could see, even as unfocused as he was, the fear that flooded him. He smiled; knowing the quirk of his lips hid nothing of the burning rage in his eyes. He leaned forward to whisper into the inmate’s ear, careful of the pressure he placed on the shank; it wouldn't do to let it sink in too early.

“When you heal enough to be allowed visitors or think long enough to send a message to Lewis, whichever comes first, make sure to let him know I'm waiting. Tell him Captain Cold sends his very sincere promise that he’ll see him soon and any further attempts on either Heatwave or me before that meeting will result in further toys being returned broken.”

As the words sank in and Len could see the understanding flit across the man’s face, he returned to his work. He sank the sharpened blade into the soft skin, parting it with ease as he single-mindedly etched a crude but clear snowflake into the man’s chest. The drawing took seconds despite the screams and attempts to squirm away. Looking at the finished product, Len almost wished the shank had been blunt so that it would have hurt more, took longer, but couldn't deny the final effect was perfect. Lewis would understand the warning and the man would remember this lesson for as long as the scarring lasted. 

Speaking of which, Len moved to the empty table where Mick had conveniently left the filled cup that would complete his masterpiece. He picked up the plastic beaker and nonchalantly threw the mixture over the gasping man. The effect was instantaneous and his gasps quickly grew to screams as he felt the salt laden water sinking into the cuts on his chest before passing out from the pain. Len nodded at Mick to allow the man to fall and without a further look at the fallen inmate moved to pick up the chair he had kicked earlier and set it up right at the table. 

With little more than a glance around the room, allowing any other challengers to have their say, he stepped over the prone body at his feet and moved to the shut doors. The price for the privacy from the guards despite what they heard or saw was going to cost him a lot more than he had planned to pay for this venture but it was worth it. The ache in his muscles and the pain of the open wounds on his split knuckles would only worsen by the following day and yet he felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. He knew he would pay for his actions in the coming days but he couldn't conjure up any regret for the sleepless nights and self-loathing to come. 

Mick brushed past Len, the brief touch lending him strength as his Second banged on the canteen doors for the guards to open up. He waited impatiently as the lock scraped open and stoic faces wandered past him and to the body on the floor. Jones opened his mouth to presumably demand answers but Len raised an eyebrow and Mick cracked his knuckles next to him. The agreement had been simple, they were to keep out of the situation and ask no questions and Len would cause no damage that would necessitate questions being asked by higher-ups. 

He waved an imperious hand to the body behind him and smirked as the guards rushed past him to check on the man. He ignored them and the rest of his audience and swept out of the room, wanting to reach their cell before he came down from the adrenaline rush he was currently running on. As soon as he crashed, he’d be weak and while Mick would protect him, there was little point in diminishing the effect of the performance he had just put on. What he hadn't counted on however, was Barry Allen.

\--------------------

Barry knew he should leave the canteen and return to his cell before he was dragged into any questions from the guards or forced to interact with any of the inmates in the room. Now that Cold was leaving and noticeably finished for the day, many looked to be itching for a fight and Barry had no interest in more violence. Rather he felt a pressing need to follow Snart and ensure he was alright. It had been brief but as the older man had swept out of the room, Barry could have sworn he’d seen a flash of pain on that blank face.

Before he could change his mind, Barry stood quickly and left the room, forcing himself to leave at a normal pace and attract no unwanted attention from guard or prisoner. Once outside of the room, he made his way back to the cells. Though they had at least half hour before mandatory cell time he couldn't think of anywhere else Snart would retreat to. Barry knew that following the man who had spent the past twenty minutes beating another human being was foolish and idiotic yet he couldn't just see Captain Cold when he looked at the man, he saw Leonard Snart too. 

During the hours when inmates were free for lunch and yard time, the cells were left open so that an inmate couldn't lock himself inside one with another. This meant that when Barry finally reached Snart and Rory’s cell, he had a clear view of both men and entrance into their space. Not having a death wish, Barry waited near the entrance, taking the time to study Snart and whatever injuries he had. His knuckles were still bleeding sluggishly despite the wet cloth held to the wounds and his arms were scratched. His mind whispered, defensive wounds, but Barry ignored it. 

“What are you doing here Allen?”

“I have some knowledge of first aid, thought I’d offer my services?”

Barry didn't know where the reply came from but he knew Snart would not appreciate him admitting he was worried about the other man. He smiled sheepishly, his arms held loosely by his sides, offering no threat. He saw the rejection on Snart’s face before he opened his mouth to verbalise it and seeking an opportunity to stay, turned desperately to Rory.

“I can finish cleaning the cuts and bandage them while you go and grab some food for Snart. After expelling that much energy and without eating lunch, he’ll crash when the adrenaline wears off. If he eats now, even something small but sugary, he’ll recover faster and without the headache.”

Barry stood still as the large man turned from Snart’s hand to stare incredulously at him. Granted, he had just suggested the man leave his boss alone with him after informing them that said boss would crash and be left vulnerable with a fairly unknown inmate. Barry only hoped his sincere wish to help showed and Rory would acknowledge that Snart, even considerably weakened, would still be able to take out Barry should he decide to attack the man. He could see the split second where Rory accepted the offer and knew Snart could too as he huffed, eyes widened in shock and what Barry would guess was dismay.

Rory stood, a large hand reaching to grip the back of Snart’s neck in a startlingly intimate hold as he looked down at his boss. Apparently seeing what he needed to see, he backed away, turning to hand over the wet cloth to Barry. The threat was clear in his eyes as he deliberately sought out Barry’s gaze and held it, hurt him and pay, before he left. 

“So Scarlet, you have me all to yourself. What are you going to do now?”

The question was clearly rhetorical and snide at best, yet Barry couldn't help but smile back and take a seat on the bunk opposite the man, reaching out for his bleeding hand. 

“I’m going to stop the bleeding and bandage the cut before anything gets inside the open wound and causes infection. Of course, the safer course of action would have been to report to medical but I’m sure the hot water will clean it adequately providing you keep it clean and dry.”

The surprise on the criminal’s face amused Barry but he held in his laughter, unsure of how Snart would react. He seemed more relaxed and less cold than before but this soon after witnessing his form of punishment, Barry didn't want to antagonise the man. 

He concentrated on the hand he held in his own, the warmth and heavy weight comforting despite the angry wound and blood. He held the cloth to the wound tightly, his first goal to stop the bleeding. Unlike anyone else in the same situation, Snart didn't make a sound and none of the pain showed on his face, Barry still felt the need to distract him though. It wasn't the lack of visual pain that provoked this need but the obvious exhaustion in the icy eyes following his every movement. 

“So, uh feel free to tell me to mind my own business, but uh what was up with the display back there?”

“Just a little show and tell lesson Scarlet, nothing to worry about.”

“Right, but I've seen you demonstrate your fighting skills and this was nothing like that. Did you know this guy?”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re real nosy kid?”

“Uh yeah actually, Iris is always telling me I should’ve gone into journalism with how many questions I ask. I guess I'm naturally curious.”

“Well she isn't wrong. You should be careful though, not everyone appreciates someone digging into their business.”

Barry nodded, his eyes locked onto the cloth as he lifted it to check the wound underneath and completely missing the amused grin Snart shot at him. He pressed the makeshift bandage back down and looked back up at the other man, eyes unusually serious as he thought of how to respond. He didn't want Snart to think he was asking to be nosy but he also couldn't admit his desire to ensure the other man was fine with what had happened. 

“I know that. I also know that there’s only one thing that forces us to act without thought or restraint and that’s family. I know that I would do some pretty extreme things in the defence of my family.”

Barry waited as Snart mulled over his words, hoping he hadn't overstepped and yet something told him he had hit the nail on the head. Snart was usually a rational thinker, and coldly controlled. The only thing Barry could think of to affect that control was a threat against his family. It was the only reason that he could accept, for the other man’s brutal actions. 

“I don’t doubt you would Scarlet, after all you followed a notorious criminal back to his lair after watching him carve up another man and offered him your services, and I'm just an acquaintance. I shiver to think what you would do for your family.”

Barry blushed, his face heating up as he caught the teasing tone in the words and yet he couldn't simply respond in similar fashion. His brain without permission formed words and released them. 

“You’re more than an acquaintance Snart. I’d go so far as to call you a friend. After all, I've met your pseudo brother and we’ve visited the library together. There’s also how you protected me from Woodward, even if that was for personal gain.”

“Len.”

“What?”

“If I'm a friend, surely you should call me by my name. Friends call me Len.”

“Oh, uh Len then. You can call me Barry if you like or even Scarlet, but less of the kid. I'm only a few years younger than you.”

Len smirked, and Barry felt his face heat up once more as he realised he had revealed that he liked the nickname the other man used for him. Len laughed as Barry turned his uncomfortable frown on him and pouted without thought. 

“I mean, call me Barry.”

“No can do, Scarlet, not when you blush so prettily.”

Barry felt the flush spread as he acknowledged Len’s indirect compliment and looked down, attempting to hide his face from the other. He pulled the wet cloth away from the wound slowly, wiping away the remains of the dried blood before reaching for the clean cloth next to Len. 

He folded it quickly and placed it over the injured knuckles as padding before using the leftover to wrap around the hand. He tied the bandage tight, wanting the pressure to remain though the wound had stopped bleeding. Part of him wondered where the rudimentary medical supplies had come from but then he remembered who he was bandaging. Captain Cold would hardly struggle to find bandages in prison. 

“The man was a threat to Mick.”

“Huh?”

The complete turnabout in conversation startled Barry into speechlessness and he gaped at the other man helplessly.

“He was hired to take out Mick and get a couple of hits in on me if possible.”

“Why would anyone want Rory, uh Mick, dead?”

“To get to me. I may be chill about a lot of things but dear dad knows that my siblings are a sure-fire way to heat me up.”

“Wait, your dad hired someone to kill Mick and attack you?”

“Well it’s not like Mick is his blood. Not that being of his blood has stopped him in the past.”

“What? Your dad has tried to kill you before?”

“Sure, it’s a game to him. What isn't acceptable though is trying to kill my sister. Not on my watch.”

Barry froze, his brain working furiously. Horror filled him at the easy acceptance in Len’s words. No one deserved to live with a parent who would hurt them, let alone try to kill them. Questions burned their way up Barry’s throat, eager to get out but he kept them trapped behind his teeth. Now was not the time to question the other man. 

Despite his attempts to control his tongue, words bubbled to the surface as a thought struck him. It was like a lightning bolt to the brain but suddenly Barry could see the pattern, the reason behind a question he hadn't realised was bothering him so much. Suddenly he was whispering, eyes fixed on the icy blue ones watching him.

“That’s it. That’s why you let yourself caught though you've never slipped up. Years of no evidence or confirmation of your crimes and you get caught in the middle of a job. You wanted to be caught; you needed to be arrested to get entry here, to get into iron Heights and to your father. You’re going to kill him.”


	9. A Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry meet in a compromise.

“I thought you were a man of the law Scarlet, not a man of fiction. Do you realise how crazy you sound? Who gets caught and imprisoned before they commit the crime?”

“I did work as part of the law and that’s why your capture has been annoying me since I first heard of your arrest Len. Nobody as good as you trips a silent alarm and simply waits for the police to arrive, not without wanting to be caught.”

“So you have it all figured out huh Barry?”

“No, of course I don’t. I'm not wired to think of murder like it’s just another thing on the to-do list. If there’s one thing I know to be true about you though, it’s that you protect your family. If your father tried to hurt Lisa, then you aren't going to let it slide.”

“You know me that well Scarlet?”

“I know, just like everyone else, that Captain Cold tolerates no threats to his family. Judging by that, you’re not going to let a threat to Lisa slide.”

Barry waited as Len mulled over his words. He knew he should have kept quiet about his realisation, for both his and Len’s sake. He had put the other man into the uncomfortable position of knowing Barry knew his secret and having to decide what to do about that. Barry had no intention of involving himself in the other’s affairs. He didn't condone murder in any form and the thought of killing one’s parent struck a chord deep inside that he didn't want to acknowledge. 

He couldn't deny his lack of empathy on Lewis Snart’s behalf however. The man had clearly been willing to place his son in harm’s way and if Len was to be trusted, he had placed his own daughter’s life in danger. This was the crux of the problem for Barry. How he could and would proceed from this conversation was entirely dependent on whether he trusted Len and whether the other man could trust him. 

He reached out unconsciously and ran his fingers absent-mindedly over the bandage covering Len’s hands, the repetitive motion calming him enough to think. He was backed into a corner for the moment. It was up to Len now how they moved on. It was unlikely Captain Cold would allow a potential snitch with crucial information to go free but Len may allow Barry a certain amount of leeway. If pushed, Barry could even reveal his own plan though he loathed doing so until necessary. The less people who knew meant the less that could go wrong. Of course, it could be helpful to have Len and Mick on board but until he was sure they could and would help, it was safer for his dad if he kept his own prison break quiet. 

“I’ll admit I don’t know what you want here Scarlet. If I admit to any of this, I'm letting you into a plan that would have taken months to plan and execute and I'm risking its hypothetical failure. If I refuse to answer, I'm admitting by omission the existence of a plan nonetheless. “

“Len, I don’t want anything. I didn't even intend to say anything. It just came out. I can understand why you’d feel the need to remove the threat from your life. I just watched you beat a man who wanted to kill your brother on the orders of your father; I can see why you want to be rid of him. I have no intention of talking to anyone about any of this.”

“See now Barry, I'm inclined to believe you but if there is one thing I've learnt in this lifetime, it’s that you can’t trust people, no matter how earnest they look or innocent you believe them to be.”

Barry shrugged helplessly. He blinked slowly as a warm hand slowly settled on the fingers he was still stroking over the coarse bandage on Len’s other hand. He stopped, startled out of the movement. The touch was surprising after so long with minimal contact. He was a naturally tactile person at home and was often hugging Joe or Iris, or brushing past Caitlyn or curling an arm around Eddie’s shoulders in the precinct. Though Cisco helped out and was happy to settle next to Barry on the bunk, arms pressed together, both men knew the risks of appearing too close in their current settings.

Barry paused as he looked down, noting the darker tan of Len’s skin and how his hand covered Barry’s own. He could feel callouses on the skin pressed into his, and knew that the hands he was so fascinated by had done terrible and brutal things but in that moment he could only appreciate the warmth and softness of skin against skin. He raised his head to find Len looking down at their connected hands, face unusually expressive. Batty could read the regret and desire clearly but it was the loneliness that caught him. 

He had often seen that expression in the mirror. It was a feeling he berated himself for focusing on. No matter what had happened to him as a child, he had lived a good life and had a great family and friendship group. For all the good in his life though, he had always felt different from his loved ones. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't understand what living with a brain that could recall every detail it ever read or seen was like and they couldn't understand why it meant Barry struggled to connect with other people.

Barry had always found it easy to get along with others but finding and creating lasting friendships or relationships was beyond him. There weren't many people who could accept his background or his jailed father, and those who could, then had to contend with his intellect and a memory that wouldn't allow Barry to forget any mistake they ever made.   
It made for a lonely existence especially when Iris met Eddie and they entered a relationship, and when Caitlyn and Ronnie finally married. 

It was safe to say; Barry thought ruefully, that he hadn't expected to meet anyone he wanted to pursue in prison. It seemed more unlikely still that such a person would also understand being surrounded by people, some of which were even family members, and still feel completely alone in the crowd. Yet Barry could see this echoed on Len’s face, in the lines that appeared when he frowned, in the gentle downturn of his lips, and in the vivid blue eyes that Barry couldn't avoid. 

“Trust is a two-way street Len. How about we come to an agreement?”

Barry couldn't hide his smirk in time as Len’s face dropped from the mask he had used to hide his emotions away into genuine surprise at Barry’s response. Obviously, the older man hadn't thought to wonder about Barry’s feelings on the situation. He hadn't even considered that Barry may also have trust issues and the reason for them. After all, it was the naïve fool who dealt with Captain Cold and trusted him blindly without assurances. 

“Hmm, and what would be your terms Scarlet?”

“Well I have no interest in getting between you and what you want. I have my own reasons for being here. That said, I can’t sit back and watch other people get hurt in the process, so you promise that the only to come to harm from your plan is your father and I’ll promise that I won’t speak of anything discussed in here with another person. “

Barry bit his bottom lip to stop the words tumbling from his mouth. He had meant what he had told the other man but still in hindsight, he could have been more diplomatic. Threatening the ruling Crime Boss of Central City was never a clever plan, even more so when you were standing in the way of something he had sacrificed his very freedom for. Surprisingly Len merely smirked at him as Barry looked worriedly towards him. He seemed amused by Barry’s idea of bargaining, a smug grin dominating his face as he tilted his head in consideration. 

\---------------

Len could barely contain the smug laugh that battled to burst out of his chest. He knew there was more to innocent Barry Allen than first met the eye. The younger man had just admitted he had ulterior reasons for his imprisonment and while Len couldn't question them as it would be hypocritical to do so after his statement about trust, the satisfaction remained. He fought the curious questions rising, various theories running through his mind and being discarded within seconds before his logical side forced his thoughts back to the situation at hand. 

He considered Barry’s words and the confident tone he had used to barter with Len. The boy despite his naïve views had stood toe to toe with Cold and offered a sensible solution that could satisfy both parties. Yet Len wasn't happy with the deal. While it meant that Barry would keep their secret and their plan could proceed, Len had to make a concession in the process that he would have otherwise cared little for and so, it was only fair he got something in the exchange. His real challenge was in bargaining for something that Barry would be willing to give. 

“That does sound fair Scarlet but there is one point we need to renegotiate. You see, Mick while on his best behaviour in here, isn't actually all this tame and it’s only getting harder to curb his more feral tendencies especially as I've taken to fighting my own battles in the past couple of weeks. It seems that meeting your requirement that we harm no bystanders would take quite a bit of effort from both Mick and me. It seems only fair that I get something else out of this bargain, don’t you agree?”

Len kept his face perfectly blank, refusing to charm Barry or intimidate him into acquiescing. What Len wanted from him, he wanted freely given and without subterfuge. Barry would agree to the terms because he had chosen to and not because he had been persuaded to. 

“I'm keeping your secret. Surely that’s enough of an incentive?”

Despite the fire of his words, Len could see Barry’s resolve weakening as he kept throwing short glances over at Len’s casual slouch, the pose offered no insight into his emotions though he had yet to move his hand from its place over Barry’s. The touch was grounding and the warmth of the connection was something Len hadn't realised he needed or wanted. 

“While that is true Scarlet, you've already said that you have no intention to interfere. So me conceding to your little hero clause doesn't actually benefit me. I’ll be requiring something else if I'm to ensure that no one else gets permanently harmed, especially the idiots my father will pay off to protect him.”

“What is it you want Len?”

Len covered his now triumphant grin with a small head nod in Barry’s direction, a gesture of acceptance for the defeated note in Barry’s voice. Looking at the now slumped form of the younger boy, he allowed a small smile to grace his face however, aware that Barry had no idea what Len may ask of him and feared this uncertainty. 

“In this case what I want is one simple thing Scarlet. You said you had your own reasons for being here. I want to know before I leave just why you chose to rob that bank and why you needed to be here.” 

Expecting Barry to tense up again as he vocalised his terms, Len was confused to see the other relax back into the wall, head falling back. He frowned; he wasn't a fan of being out of the loop. That was how plans went sour. He needed all the information surrounding a situation to make a uniformed decision and without it, he was left floundering. It wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. 

“I guess that’s fair. I know something about you and you want information in return. But Len, the information you want, you might not get straight away. There are things I need to think through and sort in my own head before telling anyone else.”

“I guess I can live with that Scarlet but I will find out your secrets.”

Len was left further confused as instead of fear or uncertainty showing on the youthful face so close to his own, he saw only acceptance and maybe relief. Barry was proving more difficult to read as they grew more acquainted and while the challenge only made his attraction to Barry grow stronger, part of Len wanted to know it all, now. That part of Len wanted to possess, to know and to have everything. It was a part of Len that he had little control over and sooner rather than later, it would break free and he would know Barry Allen, inside and out. 

“I see you’re all finished playing doctor and patient in here. If you’re not too busy enjoying the afterglow, maybe I can force Frosty to eat some food.”

Len looked towards the entrance of the cell, a fierce scowl aimed at his Second. His amusement clear as he waggled his eyebrows, eyes on their clasped hands and the lack of distance between them where they sat on the bunk. It took Len mere seconds to notice how close they looked to an outsider, he hadn't noticed when either of them had moved closer but he was suddenly aware of the warmth radiating from Barry’s body and the occasional brush of his leg against Len as he shifted. 

Unable to hide his annoyance at the interruption though the images inspired by his Second's teasing were more than welcome, he turned back to Barry to thank him for the unnecessary but welcomed help pausing when he noted the pretty blush working its way from his cheeks to the pale skin of his neck. Len was suddenly unable to remember a prettier sight than the one in front of him and he sway forward without thought, eyes on the pale pink lips that were darker thanks to Barry’s nervous chewing earlier. 

Mick coughed the sound loud in the heated silence that had fallen in the small space and Len pulled his eyes away reluctantly, attention on both his Second who had chucked a wrapped package on the bed next to him and on Barry who was pulling his hand back gently. Len’s grip tightened fractionally before he moved away from the temptation in front of him and sunk back against the wall as Barry stood slowly. 

He shuffled past Len without looking at either him or Mick who he brushed past quickly. He looked up as he reached the opening to the corridor though and made sure Len was looking back at him when he offered his parting shot, the words hanging in the air even as he walked away quickly.

“I was going to tell you my secret soon anyway Len. You’re already factored into my plans.”

Len would have been left staring open mouthed at where the younger man had disappeared if it wasn't for his instincts kicking in and masking his reaction, no criminal would be stupid enough to reveal a weakness such as surprise or being tricked. He had been though; Barry had essentially just beaten Len at his own game. The little minx had expected his help the whole time and by allowing Len to barter for his secret. he had gotten what he wanted from Len and had to concede nothing in return but what he had decided to give anyway. Damn, but Len was fucking attracted to this side of Barry Allen.


	10. Plans Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry realises he has to change the plan and starts working on a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a couple of weeks since I last updated, I've been working a lot and haven't had much free time. I have managed to complete a full, detailed plan for the rest of this story though and if I manage to stick to it and not embellish, it should be about 20 chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot that people are still reading and I'm working on the next chapter now to try and get an update ready within the week.

“Barry, I have to tell you buddy, I don’t like changing the plan this late in. It’s been nearly two weeks and we don’t have time to go changing things now. Your dad only has another three weeks.”

“I know Cisco; don’t you think I have a countdown in my head screaming at me every day we get closer? We don’t have time to work around the security on the chemical cases though. If we can get a security card and I can get in Wells’ office, it’ll just be a matter of picking a day and leaving.”

“Barry, I know you’re a genius and technically, I am too man. That’s why I know for sure, it’s not a good idea to change the particulars of a plan made months in preparation. You know I only agreed to this because you knew every minute detail of your plan and I could see it succeeding. You’re hinging this new plan on chance. What if you can’t get into Wells’ office? We should just work on getting access to the chemicals.” 

Barry restrained his sigh of frustration, knowing that everything Cisco said was the truth and yet knowing that they had little to no chance of accessing the chemicals locked away in the cupboard. Since their first meeting in the lab, Wells had started a new project in the lab and due to its sensitive nature; he had placed cameras around the room to record and document each second of the experiment. There was no way of entering the room without being seen. 

“Cisco, I promise you, if I thought we had time to wait then I’d hold off and stick to the plan but there’s no way of knowing when the cameras will be removed. I can ask Wells for a meeting and persuade him to allow me to help him out on his project or maybe we can cause a distraction while I'm with him so he has to leave and I can use his computer then. I know it’s a long shot, but it’s a better chance than the lab.”

Cisco looked away, and Barry felt his heart sink in his chest. Though he had no use for his cell-mate in the new plan, he had grown close to the other man and wanted him to leave when the prison break happened. He didn't think Cisco would turn him in, even if he chose to stay but then if they did leave and Cisco remained, he would be in trouble simply for being associated with Barry. It was better for him to leave with Barry and risk failure than remain in the cell and be punished for helping and having no chance of making it out of the gates. 

Cisco knew this too, his own face reflected the dismay Barry felt. He shrugged miserably as he noted Barry looking at him and nodded. 

“I guess I don’t have a choice then. If you think you can do this then count me in. If we get caught though, I'm going to find a way to those chemicals and I'm replacing your toothpaste with a corrosive substance. See how effective your puppy dog eyes are when you have no teeth to smile charmingly at your victims with.”

Barry blinked slowly, working his way through the threat his friend had levelled at him. The imagery was startlingly disturbing and Barry had seen a lot of disturbing things in his life. He nodded solemnly though. Despite Cisco’s acceptance of the new plan, he could see he still wasn't happy with changing this late in the game. Barry dreaded to think how he’s react when the time came to invite Len and Mick into the fray. 

\------------------------

“Ah Barry, there you are. Come in, please.”

Barry smiled and entered the office slowly, eyes scanning the room for information. The office was large and contained a strange array of equipment and diagrams. It appeared like a cross between a lab and filing room with papers decorating every surface in the room. Wells headed straight for the main desk and took his seat behind it, gesturing for Barry to sit in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the wooden table. 

“So Mr Allen, what is it I can do for you? I understand you requested a meeting with me?”

Barry smiled, his innocent mask firmly in place as he nodded his reply, eyes already widening to begin pleading his case. 

“Yes Warden Wells, I was actually hoping to ask for a favour from you. I know I'm new and haven’t exactly earned such a request but I thought it was worth asking anyhow.”  
The smile gracing the blank mask the Warden wore made Barry uneasy but he ignored the warning bells in his head. He had grown accustomed to the fight or flight response his body felt around the older man and though he didn't understand it yet, he couldn't let it distract him. 

“What is it you were hoping to gain Mr Allen?”

“Well I'm sure you’re aware my father, Henry Allen is imprisoned here for the murder of my mother. Before my own incarceration, I used to visit him monthly and my regular visit should be tomorrow. I was wondering if it would be possible to still go and see him. He doesn't have much time left and I would rather not miss a visit with him if it can be helped. I know it’s a lot to ask but I'm happy to earn the favour if I can. Maybe I could help with your filing in here, or I could clean lab equipment? I just, I haven’t seen him since being arrested and it would mean a lot.”

Barry paused, hoping he hadn't given too much away. If anyone connected the dots and found the coincidental timing between his father’s execution notice and his incarceration, it wouldn't be a big leap to guess at his plan. If it was going to be anyone to see that correlation, it would be the man sat in front of him. Barry could tell from the few encounters he had shared with Wells, that the man was eerily astute. His eyes were dark enough that one glance from him and it felt as though he had just seen inside your head and read every thought currently racing through it. 

“It’s a sentimental request but I’ll see what I can do. I'm aware there is little time left and you, as next of kin, will be granted a visit with him on the day but we can discuss that another time. I'm sure I can sort something out though not in time for a visit tomorrow, you’ll have to go to him in Seclusion however as he isn't permitted in other areas of the prison. There will also be a guard on each door while you visit.”

“Of course Warden, I'm just grateful that you’ll allow me to see him. I'm not sure he’ll want to see me, especially as he would have heard of my arrest from someone else. He’ll be disappointed.”

Barry kept his face as blank as he could, too much emotion would make the cold man in front of him retreat. Wells however, had praised his brain and accomplishments before so it would stand to reason he would sympathise with Barry’s apparent insecurities. It would also help, if the Warden believed Barry and Henry weren't on the best of terms, he wouldn't suspect Barry of any ulterior motives. 

“Yes well, we all make mistakes. Maybe there’s a way you can make up for your actions in ending up here Barry.”

“Of course Warden, was there something I could help you with?”

“Actually there is something. I'm sure you can tell I'm working on something in here. It’s a personal project that I've been developing for years. I actually achieved successful results in the past but my completed product proved difficult to examine and I've been looking to recreate it since.”

“I see. Did you not back up your work from the original experiment? If it was successful the first time, then surely following the same procedure that you did then would garner the same results?”

“You would think so Mr Allen; however there is a certain level of variant involved. The project involved a formula I created myself that while I retained the original recipe for, was infinitely more complex than the basic original idea. While I brewed the formula, I modified the recipe and the modified recipe was misplaced. Without it, I was unable to recreate the formula and without the formula my accelerator is useless.”

“That’s a shame. What is it I can help with Sir? I've never done much work with machines or biological science.”

“That’s quite fine. I have a functioning accelerator. I simply need to finalise the formula and I will have changed the way we think for life.”

“Is that what you’re working on then? I read one of your papers in college. You spoke of opening up the areas in our brains that go unused our whole lives. Your accelerator will really increase brain function like that?”

Despite himself, Barry was impressed by Wells’ idea and the vision he created with his hypothesis. To increase brain function in such a manner would improve all areas of life for everyone. The advancement made by the human race would be huge. It would also be extremely dangerous. As with everything else, the government could weaponise the idea and create a race of genetically superior super-soldiers, or use it to control society through status or race. The scenarios were endless. 

“Yes, the accelerator would work on the formula which would be injected into the bloodstream. The serum would reach the brain and work on the basic DNA which would then be re-written by the accelerator and allow control over the brain functions we aren't aware of.”

“That’s amazing Warden Wells. It’s a shame you lost your prototype but I’d be happy to help you finish recreating your formula if I can.”

“Oh I'm sure you’ll be irreplaceable Mr Allen.”

Barry blinked at the unearned compliment. He was aware the other man had researched him and knew of his background and his career in forensic science but he couldn't tell why he seemed so sure that Barry would be able to help. In their earlier meetings, Barry had noticed the same frenzied excitement in the man at the thought of working with Barry and frankly, he was humble enough to know he didn't warrant such enthusiasm. 

He smiled weakly and nodded. It was time to leave before any of his unease showed. Wells was a peculiar man but also an astute one and he already took every opportunity to study Barry like a bug beneath his lens. It was an uncomfortable feeling, to be watched and feel the prickles of a forceful stare directed at you and Barry was eager to leave.

“I look forward to helping Sir. Thank you for allowing me to see my father, even if I have to wait a couple of days, it’ll be worth it. I hope I’ll see you soon, maybe we can make a start on my earning back the favour.”

Wells nodded in response, attention focused on the papers strewn across his desk now that Barry had agreed to his terms. He buzzed the intercom on his desk to signal for the guard to return to collect Barry and return him to cell. Barry waited in silence. It was preferable to another conversation that he felt meant more than he could understand.

\-----------------

Barry headed straight for Cisco after the meeting with the Warden, careful to keep his walk natural and to resume a normal pace. He approached the other man slowly, eyes already signalling his cell-mate to keep calm and await him as usual. He could see the nervous tic in his friend’s shaky leg and knew that anyone watching could read into Cisco’s anxiety. He smiled, a small movement of his lips that reassured the other man as he sat back with a sigh, one hand reaching up to shake out his hair. 

Barry crossed the yard within seconds, avoiding the other inmates as best he could. While no one else had attempted to greet him like Woodward had, Barry had kept himself separate from the others as often as he could. There was no sense in tempting fate. Plus, he was already engaged in one game of cat and mouse with a toughened criminal, why invite more danger.

He flushed quickly at the thought of Len and their last conversation. He knew he risked everything in that conversation and in hindsight; he should have been scared and panicked. Yet he had relished each turn in conversation. The verbal sparring had been exhilarating in the same way solving a case was on the outside. He had felt himself wake up and take note of his surroundings, of the other man. He had been reminded that for all he was the small fish in his current pond, he was still swimming with the predators. 

It had also helped that the look Len had aimed at him as he left contained less anger and betrayal than he had assumed it would, and more molten heat and surprised pleasure. It would appear Captain Cold enjoyed the occasion defeat. Barry wasn't fool enough to think it would end there though. Len would have his revenge one way or another, Barry could only hope he would enjoy it as much as Len would.

“So how’d it go? Will you be able to get access to his office?”

Barry looked up in shock, Cisco’s voice was startlingly loud and it was only when he focused on his surroundings that he realised he had reached the table where Cisco was sat and had taken the seat next to him. Leonard Snart really was too distracting for Barry’s mental health. 

“He agreed to the meeting with my dad so at least when I get in to see him, I can brief him on the exit strategy and he’ll be ready to go. Wells said it would be at least a couple of days until something could be arranged so I want to have the key card sorted before the meeting so we can leave the same night or the night after.”

“Okay, that sounds doable. It’s definitely doable right, I mean, you can get in to sort out the key card?”

“Yeah, I believe so. Wells jumped on my offer to help him with his project, almost too eagerly really, but I agreed to return and help him. That should give me access to his computer, if he doesn't leave me alone though I may need to cause some trouble that will pull him away.”

Cisco nodded thoughtfully, his chin resting on his hand as he watched Barry. He seemed pensive; a sign that though he was less worried about the changes to the plan he still had some reservations. 

“Great, so we have things under way for the actual break out but what about once we’re out? Is that sorted?”

“it will be, I have a visitor coming in the next day or two and once I've confirmed the day with him, he’ll have everything ready for that end.”

Barry spoke quietly so that no one would overhear but he knew Cisco could sense his conviction because he relaxed and the hand he had clenched under his chin began to beat a rhythm against the wood of the table. Barry smiled and allowed his body to sink further into the hard bench he perched on. It wasn't comfortable by a long shot but the sun was shining and things were finally moving along.

A flash of orange at the corner of his eye made him sit up straight, eyes following the movement that had caught his attention. Like a magnet, he found his gaze caught and pulled along to an icy blue stare that sent shivers down his spine. He met the eyes calling out to him directly and saw the smirk that followed from his periphery, the older man’s amusement clear in the way the gaze softened in harshness though not intensity. 

Barry ignored the increased thumping of his heart and concentrated on the pink lips that were moving, a message clearly trying to be given. The distance between him and Len was great enough that he would have struggled even if he could lip-read and the motion of those pouty lips was only a further distraction. Soon enough he could make out what Len was trying to say however... Soon Scarlet..


	11. A husband you said?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry have a chat, Barry goes for his first conjugal and Len makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, I'm already working on the next chapter now and things are finally moving forward!! 
> 
> I should probably say that in my head, Barry and Eddie are totally besties and Eddie would totally be there for Barry in this kind of situation... 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, you have all been amazing with the support!!

Barry knew Len was gunning for him. The warning Len had afforded him hadn't been so much a precaution as a sign that Central City’s biggest Crime Lord was growing impatient. Barry wasn't completely naïve; he knew it was unusual for Len to wait for anything. Why would he wait when everyone on the outside feared or respected him enough to obey his orders as soon as he issued them?

Barry had hoped the other man would wait longer than a single night however. He had known from the second he entered Iron Heights that Len would become part of the plan, he had the means on both the inside and the out to aid in the successful rescue of his father. It didn't help Barry in this instance however as all his carefully thought out speeches and excuses flew out of his head at the first sight of those burning eyes latched onto his own. The anticipation laced smirk and the keen fascination shining out from the glacier blue orbs only served to make him more nervous and words failed him.

“Come now Barry, surely it’s not so bad that you can’t tell me about it.” 

The giggle shocked Barry more than it shocked Len who blinked once and smiled, the widening of his lips a natural motion that he couldn't seem to stop. He was genuinely happy to have made Barry laugh and it was that more than anything else that relaxed Barry. It helped that the wounded innocent tone he had used to attempt to wheedle Barry’s secret from him was so obviously fake that Barry had a hard time believing the man in front of him lied professionally. The man was a terrible actor. 

“Fine but not because I believed that fake innocence thing you had going on,” Len leered at him smugly, “but because I do actually trust you and it’s time you knew.”

Len blinked again, long lashes sweeping down to cover his eyes and the emotion he didn't want Barry to see. Barry ignored the hidden message Len wasn't ready to share and instead moved to settle against the wall. Len had ambushed him in his cell after Cisco had left for breakfast but before Barry could leave to join him. Rather than pushing the issue and leaving to avoid Len, Barry had admitted defeat and retreated further into the cell. It was safer in the long run to have their conversation away from any prying ears. 

The bunk was too small for two to comfortably fit but Len followed Barry and settled next to him, his body pressed alongside Barry’s as he squirmed to find a position that wouldn't prove too terrible for his back. While he wasn't a big man, Len was just big enough that squeezing himself into a sitting position on a bottom bunk would do hell to his body afterwards. Barry on the other hand suffered from no such problems and had already relaxed into the warm body next to him. He carefully didn't think of how vulnerable such a position made him or how revealing it was to a man like Len who noticed everything. 

“Well now you have me all curious Scarlet.”

“I highly doubt you’re only now getting curious Len. You've been pondering what my secret could be for days.”

“Have I kid? And why would you think that?”

“Well it doesn't take a genius to know that the boss of a criminal empire likes control and knowledge. My having a secret would hardly be something you could just ignore.”  
“I prefer the term Criminal Overlord myself…”

Barry’s laughter cut Len off mid-sentence and he would have felt apologetic at the interruption if it wasn't for the visible softening on the older man’s face as he watched Barry. Instead he allowed himself the moment, to enjoy just being with Len and to imagine how easy it would be if they were just Barry and Len, two men with no pasts or complicated futures. 

“Of course you do Len. I wish I could say I was surprised.”

Len smiled back at Barry before straightening minutely, his stance infinitely more business-like as he studied Barry for what felt like hours. Len had a way of looking at someone and seeing everything about them, the good and bad. Barry couldn't decide if he liked it or not. The direct gaze reassured him in that moment however, if nothing else, he could on Cold’s fair sense of business. 

“Len, you know when we talked about Lewis, about why you’re here? Well my reasoning is similar actually. Have you heard of an inmate called Henry Allen?”

“I don’t know him all that well, he’s kept in Isolation if I recall right. Locked up for murdering his wife is what his file says. What’s his connection to you kid?”

“He’s my dad and he’s innocent.” 

Len stared back impassively as Barry lifted suddenly watery eyes to seek him out. There was no judgement or incrimination on his face; he was blank as he waited for Barry to continue. Barry swallowed hard, a lump in his throat as he pushed his words up and out.

“I was there you know, when my mom was murdered. I should have been in bed, but my brain wouldn't shut off. That happened sometimes, everything I’d read or learnt during the day would run through my head and I would have to work my way through it and solve any problems my brain had picked out. I went downstairs for water, I knew one of my parents were awake as the light in the hall was on, not the lamp but the ceiling light.”

Barry paused to look up at Len again, his eyes flitting up from the grey blur of his trousers to find solid ice in the sea of colour, not cold but comforting: real. Len was still; his arm pressed tightly against Barry’s own, his presence reassuring in the way so much wasn't when he talked about that night. 

“I was quiet as I walked downstairs, my head was still busy. I got downstairs and my mom’s voice cut through, she was upset and I thought I’d interrupted an argument between her and my dad. They didn't really argue much but if they did, they waited until I was in bed or out of the room. I crept closer, not wanting to draw their attention. Instead I saw a stranger standing over my mom, he was a shadow. All in black, a knife in one hand and blood dripping from the point to the carpet. My dad ran in then and pulled me away. I remember spinning around in his arms, the man was leaving out the back but as he reached for the door I saw the mark, the yellow lightning bolt. The rest of the night was a blur. Dad had left me in the street and ran back in the house for mom while I called for help. A neighbour was already phoning the cops because of the noise. They arrived pretty quickly then. They took my dad twenty minutes after I lost my mom.”

The arm that reached around his shoulders and pulled him close shook Barry out of his memories, the smell of blood so clear and the chilly wind that had tugged at his clothes. He shivered as the warmth permeated through the horror of the night and he sunk into the comfort Len offered. He hadn't told many people about what he had seen that night but every time he did, it left a mark. 

“I'm sorry you went through that Barry. Did you ever look for the man you saw?”

“I did everything I could to persuade the police there was someone else there that night but I was a child and I had seen something horrifying, they called it PTSD. I got into forensics and law to help free my dad.”

“So what changed? Why did you have to resort to getting yourself locked up? I’m assuming this wasn't the original plan.”

“Dad’s been put on Death Row. A new Governor wants to make an example of him and he’s to be executed in a couple weeks. I couldn't let that happen. I’m going to get him to safety and then find out who is behind this.”

Barry fell silent as Len’s head sunk back to rest against the wall, clearly deep in thought. 

\---------------------------

Len closed his eyes as he absorbed the kid’s tale. It was both everything and nothing like he had expected. From the short time he had spent with Barry, he knew the kid was unerringly loyal to those he counted as friends or family. He had confided everything to Len without a second thought. If it wasn't so serious, Len would laugh. The kid was far too naïve.

Len had seen some pretty horrifying things and done some pretty awful things himself too but in that moment, the thought of someone as good and pure as Barry seeing something as disturbing as his own mother’s murder angered him. Len had never really thought of morality or right and wrong. He had survived some horrible things and had lived to administer his own terrible acts. He knew though that there were some things people couldn't come back from. 

Barry’s conviction that his father was innocent was a strong one and Len knew he was determined to get his dad out of Iron Heights and was impressed by how far he’d already come. Len knew there weren't many people he would expend so much energy for but he saw the fire in Barry. He could see the same need to protect family that he felt. There was no alternative; he was going to help Barry Allen break his father out of prison. 

“What do you need me to do?”

Barry stiffened under his arm, the previously lax body tense at the question that had disrupted the silence. It took several seconds but he slowly relaxed again, head resting back on Len’s shoulder as he brought a leg up behind him so he lounged against Len.

“Come on kid, you said you always intended to tell me. You must have had plans for me in your head if you were going to include me. What part do I play in this? And when I say I, I mean Mick and I of course.”

“I thought Mick’s invitation was a given actually, so of course I know you mean the two of you. Cisco and I are working on the getting out but it was more your status on the outside we were counting on. Transport from the prison was the biggest issue and somewhere to lie low. I have someone on the outside that can help us get away from here on the night as long as I can get the message to them to be there.”

“So I help you once we’re out and in return…”

“Well I figure we’d be helping each other. I would be offering you a way out of here and you could respond by helping once we’re out.”

“So it would be a mutually beneficial arrangement?”

“Yeah, I thought after finding out about your own goals in here, that it could all happen on the same night. Once you’d finished with your… goal, you and Mick could meet us in a pre-determined location and we could all leave together?”

Len was impressed; the kid had clearly thought things through. Of course, if necessary he and Mick could find their own way out but if the kid was offering and the plan seemed viable, it may be easier to just leave after dealing with Lewis. He needed to hear the whole plan before he agreed to anything. He was no slouch in the art of escaping and while he didn't have a brain that remembered everything, he had experience and connections. These were things Barry clearly needed in this plan of his. 

“I like the way you think Scarlet. I will of course need to hear a run through of the plan and a detailed rota for everything that needs to be done and when it will be completed. You said it yourself kid, I like to be in control.”

Barry sat up straight, Len missing the warmth at once, and stared indignantly at him. The subconscious pout was beyond adorable and Len had to restrain the smile that threatened to overtake his face as he noticed Barry’s anger and how it made him look like a playful puppy. He raised an eyebrow, moving his arm back to his side now that the kid had moved. 

“You can’t just decide you’re in charge of my plan Len.”

“Can’t I Scarlet?”

Before Barry could splutter a response, a loud shout from beyond the cell door interrupted as one of the guards called for Barry. He stood quickly, making his way to the door as the guard approached.

“Allen, it’s time for your conjugal. Your husband’s waiting.”

Len froze as Barry nodded quickly in response, turning to spare Len a quick apologetic look before following the guard out of the cell. It was time for Barry’s conjugal with his husband? The kid had some fucking explaining to do, starting with the husband he had forgotten about and ending with Len demanding he get a fucking divorce. 

\---------------------------------

Barry tried to ignore the leering stares and the catcalls from the guards watching over the conjugal stations and willed himself not to blush. He had known that arranging for a male spouse would make things more difficult for him but considering he would be leaving soon, he had decided the benefit outweighed the risk. Besides, seeing Eddie would be almost as good as seeing Iris or Joe. 

Barry entered the room alone, despite the guard who had escorted him to the room. He knew that usually inmates were allowed privacy for the hour they were granted with their spouses but he didn't count on being allowed his full time, not with the guard’s attitudes. He didn't know if it was because they were two men or if it was simply because of their hatred of him. 

Eddie was sat on the bed when he entered, his suit out of place in the drab surroundings. He looked up as the door shut and Barry flew across the room as their eyes met. As he saw the welcome on the other man’s face, the fear and homesickness overwhelmed him and his body acted without thought. In seconds, he was clear across the room and in Eddie’s lap. Arms around the other man and head tucked into his neck as he pulled in greedy breaths of the familiar scent he hadn't realised he missed. 

Barry had taken a while to warm up to Eddie after Iris had admitted to their relationship but it hadn't taken long before the blond was a firm friend and someone Barry included in his small circle of family. Eddie had seen him at some of his lowest times and had never judged him for it. He had once sent Iris to stay at Joe’s so he and Barry could have a guy’s night simply to get him drunk and ask if he was okay and whether he needed to talk. Eddie had seen Barry’s feelings for Iris and rather than get angry, he had simply expressed his worry for Barry and offered his help. 

Barry startled as arms squeezed him tightly and he was jolted out of his thoughts. He tensed to move away, realising suddenly how close they were and that he was basically on Eddie’s lap and despite his size, he wasn't light. Eddie simply chuckled and moved back to lean against the headboard of the bed, pulling Barry along with him as though he weighed nothing. 

“How are you doing Bear? Has anyone touched you? Do you need me or Joe to…”

“Hey, I'm okay. No one had really given me any trouble since the first week and things are going well. I'm okay, I just, it’s just that, I don’t know, seeing you just made me aware of how much I miss you guys. It’s easy to forget the outside world while I'm trying to remember the rules of in here but sometimes I get reminded and it sucks.”

“I know Bear, I know. We miss you too. It’s so hard going about normal life like we don’t miss you, like we don’t want to beat the crap out of everyone who talks shit about you. The precinct is, well it’s easy to see who’s decent and who isn't. You've still got some friends on the outside Barry.” 

“I'm sorry Eddie, I knew it would be hard for you and Joe to have to work at the precinct with me labelled a dirty cop, but I didn't realise it would be so awful. Is Joe coping okay? You’re not in any danger are you?”

“Of course not Bear, Singh is one of the ones remaining silent on your case and ignoring the idiots voicing their shitty opinions. He won’t let anything happen to us or have anyone say a word against us. You know Joe anyway, no one will say a word to his face, and they know how much he loves you.”

Barry smiled and snuggled closer to Eddie, ignoring the pained noise as he elbowed him in the stomach. He would recover. Now that he was this close to him, Barry couldn't imagine letting go and he dreaded the end of the session. 

“As long as you’re all okay, I'm glad.”

“Bear, you’re locked up the in the worst Wing in a prison full of criminals you helped put away. You think we’re more worried about the opinions of some idiot cops than your safety?”

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess I see your point.”

“That’s very generous of you. Have you managed to see Henry yet?”

Barry shook his head. 

“I've spoken to Wells a couple of times and he’s agreed to allow me to see him. I’ll inform him of the plan then and we’ll agree to a time and day for him to be ready. Everything is planned, I have to sort out the key card, and we’ll be good to go. Are you okay to sort out transport?”

“I can arrange for someone to be waiting for you once you’re out of the actual prison. I was speaking with Joe though and we thought it may be better if he and I are seen out publicly on the night. That gives us a solid alibi and no one will think we know what you planned or where you’ll be. Hopefully, they won’t be so keen on watching us after too.”

“Okay, well I have an alternative if that’s easier, then no one can be traced back to you. I don’t want to put anyone at risk here.”

“How do you have an alternative Bear? This plan had been in effect for months, and we haven’t seen any other options.”

Barry froze and tried to relax his body again, hoping Eddie wouldn't pick up on the instinctive tell but pressed as close as they are, he has no such luck. 

“Bear, what aren't you telling me?”

“I may have told another inmate about the plan. He’s going to help with the breakout and give us a place to lie low after. You know I don’t want to come home or go to anyone’s house and risk them.”

“Yeah I know that Bear, but don’t you know how foolish telling an inmate was? How can you trust him? You've only been here a matter of weeks? He could be giving you up right now?”

Barry knew why Eddie was so worried; Henry’s freedom had been all Barry had worried about for months since the verdict of his execution had been announced and to risk his escape was a very out of character move.

“He won’t tell anyone Eddie, I said he can leave with us. He wants out enough that he’ll go along with the plan and not take unnecessary risks. We have an… agreement.”

Barry waited patiently as Eddie paused before speaking, he knew his face was flushing at thoughts of Len and knew Eddie was too astute a cop not to notice but he didn't want to explain himself now. He had to work out his feelings for Len himself first before defending them to a member of his family. 

“Right, and who is this inmate Barry? We’re not supposed to be allowing actual criminals to escape as well.”

“You know I wouldn't let anyone dangerous out Eddie, I would never risk an innocent that way.”

“I know Bear, but there’s always going to be a risk when releasing a criminal back on the streets. Who is the person you deem not dangerous and safe enough to free?”

“Leonard Snart.”

“Leonard… Wait, Captain Cold? Cold, the mastermind of the entire criminal underworld in Central City is the inmate you deem safe enough to break out of prison. Have you lost your mind?”

“I know it sounds crazy Eddie, but he’s still ruling his empire from in here and releasing him isn't going to change all that much. He doesn't hurt innocent bystanders and he has the means to help us on the inside and out. He and Mick need to break out and are willing to help us to join us on the escape.”

“So you’re breaking out not only Cold but Heatwave too? Barry this sounds mad.”

Barry sat up slowly, pulling away from Eddie who let him slip out of his arms with a small frown. His usually pleasant smile was missing and replaced by a worried scowl. Barry reached out slowly and smoothed out the lines on Eddie’s face gently. He looked at the man who was closer than a brother to him and knew he was grateful to have someone to worry about him. He pushed away the irritation that niggled at having his decisions questioned as though he was little more than a child. 

“Do you trust me Eddie?”

“Yes of course I do Bear.”

“Then trust that I know what I'm doing. I’ll keep an eye on Snart and Rory, I promise.”

Eddie nodded seconds later. He pulled Barry back against him and settled back carefully, content to leave the conversation as it was. Barry was grateful for the reprieve. He knew he would have a far tougher fight when he had to defend his actions to Joe and Iris. 

“Bear, one last thing?”

“Yeah Eddie?”

“Was it the eyes or the tattoos?”

“What?”

“That started your little crush on Cold?”

Barry spluttered; face heating up as Eddie laughed under him. Damn, he thought he had hidden it better than that.

\------------------------------

“Barry Allen, just the man I was looking for.”

The silky purr was the first warning that Len was in a mood and the hand that reached to grip Barry’s arm was the second. The touch while gentle was inescapable; the fingers curled around his arm a manacle tying him to the other man. He resigned himself to the awkward conversation that was about to follow and allowed himself to be tugged away. 

He remained silent as Len led him to the library, a smirking Mick stood outside as they approached. He winked at Barry as Len tugged him the last couple of steps and he tripped, falling into the broad back in front of him. Len straightened him easily, hands catching him as he stumbled. He raised his eyebrows at Mick, looking for a clue as to Len’s bad mood but could only frown in confusion as Mick smirked in response. 

“Total privacy Mick, no one comes in unless I call for them.”

“Sure thing Boss.”

Barry frowned as the door swung shut behind them, trapping him in the small room with only an irate Captain Cold for company. He spun to watch as Len took a couple of steps and pushed a chair out at him. He waited a second and stepped closer to sit in the chair he had been given. It seemed easier to go along with what Len wanted until he knew what this was about. He knew the guard had interrupted their conversation but he would have answered Len’s questions soon enough. 

“So Barry, there seems to be some things you left out when recounting your tale earlier.”

Barry frowned in confusion, he had told Len everything but the actual details of the plan which they had agreed to discuss. 

“I didn't have time to tell you the details of the plan but we were interrupted. I can do that now though…”

“Well that’s very kind of you and we’ll revisit that later. No, what I was referring to was the conjugal you left me for. You had a husband waiting for you if I recall?”

“Wait is that what this is about? You’re angry because of Eddie?”

He watched as Len took a step closer to him, bristling at Barry’s incredulous tone. It wasn't that he was mocking Len but he couldn't understand why the man was so angry that Barry had met with Eddie. 

“Oh, is that his name? No Barry, I’m not angry, I don’t do anger. What I am is tense. I don’t share well.”

“Share?”

“Yes, when I claim something as mine, I own it and it’s mine. I don’t like to share. I especially don’t like someone else thinking they own any part of something that’s mine. Do you understand what I'm saying Scarlet?”

Barry flushed, Len’s reply was little more than a growl and the low register was enough to set his stomach fluttering. He thought over Len’s words. He could see the implications beneath the words, but was shocked by how affected Len seemed. Though he knew the other man shared his attraction, he hadn't realised he would be so angry at the thought of Barry being married. 

“I wasn't aware that you had claimed anything as yours.”

His words seemed to snap something in Len and he saw the second Len gave into it. He saw the icy coldness melt to molten lava as he surged forward and pulled Barry out of the chair, Barry already rising to meet him. His arms moved of their own volition to wrap around Len, who had one hand on Barry’s face positioning him and the other on the back of his neck in a loose but possessive hold.

Barry felt warm lips touch his own softly, once, twice before his brain sank into the haze of being surrounded by Len. The touch of his skin against Barry’s, the way his nails scratched through the hairs at the base of Barry’s neck and more importantly the taste of his lips against Barry’s own. Barry lost all concept of self and could do nothing but allow Len his possession. 

The kiss was everything and nothing like Barry had imagined. He hadn't imagined that Len would be so warm, that the way his arms caged Barry in would make him feel safe and not trapped. He hadn't imagined how Len would taste or how he would feel his claim through every brush of their lips, in the triumphant smirk that heralded the tongue that flicked across his lips and demanded entrance. 

Barry hadn't imagined that kissing Len would feel like coming home, would feel safe and exciting, familiar and yet so new. He hadn't imagined that he would never want it to end.


	12. Cisco is a Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets called to Wells' office and takes advantage of the situation to hack into his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been ill and madly busy in work. I'm also researching for my Masters course. 
> 
> I have a week off next week though so hopefully I can get some writing done. The whole thing is planned, I just have to sit down and write it out.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me though and for all the comments, kudos and views, they give me inspiration to continue with this story.

Len spun lazily on the office chair he had commandeered in the library. The desk chair was a new feature in the otherwise unchanged room and he had quickly lay claim to it. He allowed the motion to pull him around full circle once, twice, before coming to an abrupt stop facing Mick who had sat at a table opposite him rather than guarding the door. They had arranged instead to have the room for the hour without interruption. 

Len waited impatiently for Mick to look up and acknowledge him but as any older sibling would, Mick purposely did the opposite and focused on the comic book in front of him. From his perch, Len could just make out the flames of the Human Torch and made a mental note to find Mick a lighter and something he could burn. It was unhealthy for a man to go so long without letting off a little steam. Len would know, it had been eighteen hours since he had left Barry in the library after their kiss with little more than a promise that they would talk soon. 

He hadn’t been attempting to escape the situation by any means. He had termed it a strategic retreat when Mick had questioned his hasty exit from the room without the kid. Mick hadn’t been convinced. In fact it was his amusement at the situation that had led to Len continuing to ignore his desire to search out Barry and repeat the kiss. No one could get under Len’s skin like one of his siblings and Mick, the big traitor, knew it. 

Len had fought the urge to head to the canteen where he knew Barry would be eating with Ramon and had instead dragged Mick to the library. If they were to be escaping with Barry, then they needed to finalise their own plans and work out how to merge the two. Len coughed pointedly and huffed when his Second continued to study the pages in front of him. 

“Mick, did you hear what I said?”

Finally, Mick looked up, a brief flicker of his eyes meeting Len’s before falling back to the book. He paused and flipped over the page before looking back up and sitting back, swinging one leg up to rest on the other. 

“I heard you Lenny. What do you want me to say about it?”

“Well aren’t you shocked, alarmed, satisfied?”

“Nah, not really. You said yourself how strange his case was and from what I’ve seen of the kid, he’s loyal and smart. You could do worse really.”

Len forced down the uncommon urge to smile at Mick’s words, he was glad his family liked Barry though. If they hadn’t, that would have made things difficult at the major holiday gatherings. 

“Well, that’s a conversation for another time. What I need to know now is whether we’re helping the kid and leaving with him?”

“It’s your plan, you willing to switch things up now?”

“Well we’ve hit a dead end with the access card and codes to Lewis. If we help Barry, we can use the master card he creates to access the prison wing we need. Otherwise, we improvise and we make a loud and risky exit on our own. Not something we haven’t done before of course.”

Len sat still, his mind working on various plans and routes as Mick watched him, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Len ignored the weirdly fond look on his Second’s face as long as he could before bursting.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that, dammit Mick?”

“You’ve already told the kid you’d help him right?”

“Yeah, and?”

“If I didn’t want to work with him and wanted to complete our plan alone and go, what would you do?”

“Complete the plan and get us out of course. I don’t understand where this is going?”

Len knew his confusion was evident from the widening of Mick’s smile and yet he still couldn’t see what point the other man was trying to make. It didn’t matter how he felt about Barry or the future he wanted for them, Mick was his family and Barry wasn’t. He ignored the yet, his mind whispered and focused back on his Second. 

Mick was no longer smiling but he had relaxed further into the chair, the tension he had been carrying since Len had broken he news of Barry’s reason for being incarcerated and his plan for escape. Mick didn’t like surprises and while he claimed to have suspected that Barry was hiding something of this nature, Len knew he hated being unaware of anything that could potentially backfire on Len and cause him damage or grief, 

“It’s not going anywhere. I’ll follow you. As long as we get out of here soon, I don’t care how or who with.”

Len felt something deep inside unclench and his stomach calmed. He knew that if it came down to it, he would side with Mick on this issue. His brother had followed him inside to protect him while he killed his abusive father, there was no way he would risk his escape without his permission. Mick wasn’t built for a long-term sentence. Months had already reduced the bigger man to studying pictures of burning superheroes, Len dreaded to think of how years would affect him. 

“Also, I like the kid, might as well help him along the way.”

Mick’s words were quiet and yet his tone was meaningful, Len knew that Mick would always have his back. He hadn’t assumed that his loyalty would extend to someone Len decided to bring in. If things worked out with Barry, it was nice to know his Second liked the younger man. 

“Thanks Mick.”

Len knew the words were inadequate for the wealth of gratitude he owed the other man but it was how they worked. They had each other’s backs and that was the way it was. Feeling lighter than he had for hours, Len kicked out with one leg and pushed solidly against the desk, setting the chair spinning again. He grinned as he heard Mick mutter behind him. 

“Child.”

\-----------------------

Barry groaned silently as he saw the guard change direction and head straight for him. He had hoped to find Len and actually discuss, like adults, what had happened in the library the previous evening. The guard wore a bored scowl as he approached Barry, who relaxed as he noted he wasn’t in trouble for the moment. 

“Come on Allen. Warden wants to see you.”

Barry hid his frown at the words, it was too soon for the Warden to allow him to see his dad and admittedly it was too early for Barry also. While he had briefly explained the plan to Len, they had to sit down and agree on a day and time and receive confirmation that the transport and safe house was sorted before he could brief his dad on the plan. 

He followed the guard silently, mind cataloguing each camera and security measure along the way. While he had been to Wells’ office before, it was important to check and ensure that no extra security had been implemented or that procedure had been changed in any way. 

Wells’ office was quiet and the only noise came from the secretary’s desk just outside the office. Wells’ liked things to be kept as quiet as possible around his work space as he worked on his experiment. Barry wasn’t sure yet whether this helped him or not. He knocked on the door quickly, conscious of the secretary working behind him and the guard who had taken up position to the side of the door, prepared to wait until the Warden was finished to escort Barry back to the Wing.

“Enter.”

Barry pushed open the door, noting the lack of noise from the hinges. He allowed the door to swing shut behind him, a small click alerting him when it latched. He looked around the office, quickly locating Wells’ at his desk behind a mountain of paper. The man was frowning down at the sheet he was reading, glasses high on his nose as his eyes flitted over the page. 

Barry waited silently to be acknowledged. His eyes slid quickly over the various entrance and exit points in the room. While there were two doors in and out of the room, he knew the other door was always kept locked and the key kept on a chain with Wells. The door he had come through was left unlocked while the Warden was in the room but locked when he left and the secretary and two cameras monitored who was in the area. 

“Ah, Mr Allen, there you are. Come take a seat.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Barry moved to the seat he had been directed to and dropped onto the hard surface, attention on the man in front of him. As usual when around the man, Barry felt unsettled and restless. He couldn’t tell why he had such an adverse reaction to the other male; he had never met him before and could only surmise it was because Joe had warned him of his interest in Barry as a child. He ignored the burning desire to move away from Wells and smiled instead.

“How can I help you Sir? You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, I’ve been thinking of our last meeting Mr Allen. Your offer to aid in my research was gratefully received and I couldn’t think of a better time to make a start. I dug out some of my earlier research for you to read through to gain an understanding of what I hope to achieve and once you have a grasp on the mechanics and processes, I thought we could make a start on reproducing the serum.”

Barry eyed the large tower of papers and fought to hide his displeasure at the thought of reading it all. While he loved research and would usually enjoy the thought of so much new reading material, he needed to test a few things while he had the opportunity and research wouldn’t allow for that. 

“I would be honoured Sir. I can’t deny that the nature of your research has been one that has intrigued me for a while now.”

“Indeed, in that case, you’ll appreciate the chance to read and learn then.”

The tone was so overly patronising that Barry knew his displeasure would show even as he fought to hide it. Luckily, Wells had already turned to the stack of papers and pushed them towards Barry, allowing him time to regain control of himself. Wells pointed at a small desk that had been moved into the corner of the room.

“I had that brought in so that you had somewhere to work. Happy reading Mr Allen.”

Barry nodded his gratitude and carefully handled the large pile of papers, refusing to drop them and offer the man in front of him any further chances for condescension. He settled behind the desk and pulled the first folder in front of him, eyes already roving over the first page. He was a faster reader than most and while Wells was expecting him to be puzzling over the difficult concepts, Barry could deliberate over the best way to get Wells out of the office so he could check the security on his office. 

\---------------------------

It was some time later, just over an hour and a half by Barry’s count that a loud shout could be heard from outside the office and muffled shouting, both male and female. Barry looked up in confusion and met the hard eyes of the Warden as he did so; the speed with which they locked eyes had him suspecting the Warden had already been watching him. Luckily, he had spent the past ten minutes immersed in the fusion process for creating the serum. It unnerved him that he had been so deep in the research that he hadn’t felt the other man’s gaze on him. 

That happened sometimes, Barry got so into what he was learning or reading that he failed to notice all else around him. It was foolish to do so while in prison however, as one wrong move could end everything. 

Barry waited as the noise continued, noting how Wells’ irritation grew with every shout and bang. He watched the man stab the intercom that connected with his secretary and receive no answer. Minutes later, he stood quickly and moved with impatient steps to the office door, stopping to turn briefly to Barry who had buried his head back in his research. This time it was to reassure Wells of his distraction and not being actually distracted. 

He continued to read as he felt a hot stare settle over his body, he turned the page, careful to keep his head down and muttered quietly to himself as though committing various ingredients to memory.

“Allen, I’ll return momentarily. I expect you know the penalties for leaving this room or touching anything in this office that isn’t currently occupying your desk.”

Barry allowed a second to pass before looking up and nodding absently, eyes leaving the page on the desk to flick up to Wells’. The act seemed to placate the man for he nodded and left, the door clicking shut behind him. 

Barry forced himself to wait a whole minute before standing in case it was a trap and Wells returned. He had cased every corner of the room and had reasoned that there weren’t any cameras in the room as Wells wouldn’t want any record of his experiments that could be stolen and used against him. 

He moved to the computer, careful not to disturb anything else on the desk. He wouldn’t put it past Wells to know the exact positions of all his possessions. Luckily if he did happen to nudge anything, Barry had the eidetic memory to move it back. The computer was locked and required a numeric password and a catchphrase to unlock. The other security measures were simple enough for Barry to remove but to hack through the required passwords would take time and knowledge of the man. 

Barry already knew Wells wasn’t the sort of man to leave something like his password to general chance and each password would be something connected to the man and likely with his focus on his experiment, related to the serum and particle accelerator. He worked quickly, body tensed to move quickly and brain working double-time to hack through the locks and to pay attention to the noise outside the room. When it got too quiet, Barry would have to return to his desk whether he had cracked the passwords or not. 

He mentally flipped through the many pages he had just read of the serum research, looking for possible equations or sequences that Wells may have used. It was the fifth attempt that proved useful. The correct equation was one that Wells had written to balance the chemical reactions within the serum he had first created and hence would be known only to him. Barry knew he would never have guessed it if he hadn’t just read though folders of research.

He turned to the catchphrase lock and ran through possibilities in his head. The shouting had stopped outside though a low murmuring meant they were still talking. Barry had seconds, not minutes and it would be disastrous to be caught near the computer at this stage. 

Something pinged in his head and he typed the word slowly, unsure why he was so focused on the phrase. Wells had referenced it throughout the files he had given Barry; he spoke of a test subject known only as the Flash. The name had stuck with Barry, something inside both excited and repulsed by it. He hit the enter button and waited for the granted/denied message to show. 

When the account unlocked and opened to reveal Wells’ desktop background, he wasn’t sure whether to be excited or worried. He now knew how to gain access to the program he would need to create his master key but something warned him that the Flash was going to prove to be bigger and worse than he had any inkling of. 

Barry locked the computer again and quickly examined the desk, ensuring everything was exactly as it had been before and resumed his seat behind the small desk. He quickly moved the file he had been reading as Wells left to the completed pile and pulled the next to rest in front of him. He wouldn’t be surprised if the man had noted what he had been reading as he left and would check how much he had progressed in the four minutes he had been out of the room. 

Forty seconds later, the office door opened quietly. Wells entered quickly, eyes already on Barry behind his desk. Barry quickly circled a paragraph on the page he was reading and looked up as though in surprise when Wells pushed the door shut behind him. 

“Oh, Dr Wells I hope everything is alright out there.”

“Yes Mr Allen, everything is fine. It seemed there was a small incident over some missing toothpaste.”

“Well, if it’s all sorted, I wonder if I could trouble you to explain something I noted in File 22A, in section 3C. I understand the process but not how the acidity is levelled enough to ensure no adverse reaction with the other compounds.”

Barry allowed his foot to tap silently against the corner leg of the chair, knowing it would make him seem nervous about admitting his lack of understanding. He knew Wells had fallen for the act when the man’s eyes lit up with a vicious pleasure and a large smile formed on his face as he crossed the room to his desk, gesturing for Barry to approach.

“Of course Mr Allen. It’s a simple matter really. Heat makes the…”

Barry sat forward as though hooked by what was being explained to him and enjoyed the thought of using Wells to escape and the fallout the other man would suffer as a consequence.

\------------------------------------

The yard was quiet when the guard returned him to join the other inmates. He had spent a further half hour with the Warden before he was allowed to leave. He had finished the rest of the session reading and playing the inexperienced and awed student for Wells. He knew the other man hadn’t believed the whole act but had still enjoyed playing the role of teacher and the thought of knowing more than Barry. 

Barry searched the small groups of people positioned over the vast yard for Cisco, careful to flit over anyone but his cell-mate. Though no one had offered any trouble since he had been seen talking to Len, he knew better than to invite danger. The other inmates may be wary of Cold and Heatwave but there was no official word stating their protection of Barry and indeed, while Barry didn’t think Len would stand back and let anyone touch Barry, they hadn’t discussed it. 

Thinking of Len reminded him of the kiss they had shared and he knew he really needed to sit down and consider what it meant for him. If he hadn’t wanted to start this thing with Len, he really should have stopped the kiss and backed away politely. Instead he had responded, enthusiastically. From what he had seen, Len was a possessive lover and after what could only be called a claiming kiss, he would expect Barry fall in line with this. 

While Barry had no problems with Len being a possessive lover as he was a loyal and committed partner when in a relationship, he didn’t know what the next step even could be. While he had admitted to himself, and Cisco, and Eddie, that he was attracted to Len, he didn’t know the consequences of being involved with Captain Cold or whether he could accept them. 

Barry couldn’t think of any other time he had felt so safe or wanted than in those minutes in Len’s arms and yet outside of the other man’s presence he felt only worried. Len had the power to end Barry if Barry agreed to this thing between them and the only way Barry could defend himself was if Len made himself just as vulnerable. The real dilemma was whether Len was possible of allowing someone outside of his family in close enough to forge a spot in his heart for them. 

“Barry, I’ve been looking for you.”

Cisco’s voice cut through the thoughts whirling around in his head and he smiled. He pushed his thoughts of Len to the side for now and focused on his cell-mate. 

“Yeah, I’ve just got back from Wells’ office. I was looking for you.”

“Did you manage to snoop? I tried to give you as much time as I could.”

“Wait, the shouting and toothpaste incident was you?”

“Yeah, when you were gone for longer than half hour, I assumed he was keeping you in the office, I figured if I caused a big enough distraction, he may leave you in there while he looked into the disturbance and you could scout things out.”

“Cisco, you are a genius.”

Barry grinned as Cisco preened at the praise and shrugged, though his own grin remained bright. While Barry was the man with the plan, he forgot that his cell-mate was a genius in his own right and was useful in more ways than one. 

“So, did it help?”

“Yeah it did, I’ve hacked through his computer security and I worked out his passwords. When the time comes, I’ll be able to log straight on and create the card without trouble. We’ll have to meet with Len and Mick and agree on a day and distraction that will give me enough time to reprogram the key card.”

“Reprogram the key card? What card? We don’t have one.”

“That’s the other thing; I can’t just take one from Wells’ office as he’ll notice so we need Len and Mick to retrieve one for us that I can use to reprogram.”

Barry shrugged at Cisco’s incredulous expression; it didn’t seem that difficult a feat. Not for Captain Cold anyway. While he would still have to steal it so that the guards wouldn’t get suspicious as they would if he bought it, Barry knew Len had been a pick-pocket as a teen. Hopefully he hadn’t lost the skills and the guard he chose would simply think they had misplaced their key card. 

“He’s a professional criminal, I’m sure he can manage to steal one piece of plastic.”

“Well I suggest you go tell him that then, he’s right over there and he’s looking straight at you.”

At Cisco’s words, Barry spun around quickly. Cisco was right, Len had entered the yard and rather than the usual bored expression he wore around the public areas of the prison, his lips were curved in an amused smirk and his eyes burned into Barry’s. He slid onto the bench of the table he and Mick had claimed and with a simple gesture, beckoned Barry to his side and the small space left on the bench next to him.

Barry gulped. No time like the present, he mused. If his pulse jumped with each step he took, It was simply because it was a warm day, and not because each step pulled him closer to the warm presence he feared he would become accustomed to and never want to leave.


	13. A Public Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry asks Len for a distraction but doesn't prepare for a riot. Soon he's in a situation, he isn't equipped to handle. Will Len save him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Violence (graphic descriptions of)  
> Threat and talk of Rape  
> Mutilation  
> Pain  
> Blood and Gore
> 
> I've tried to mention everything that could be damaging or offending. This chapter is rather graphic. 
> 
> So this chapter is also really long, i was going to split it into two chapters but i figured I might as well just upload it as one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :D

“Len, I know I asked for your help but I don’t want anyone getting hurt when you do this. By anyone, I mean you and Mick, or the guards.”

Barry frowned as Len smirked at him, his lack of care for the welfare of anyone other than Mick or Barry clear in the amused gleam in his eyes. When Barry had first approached him to ask for his help following his success at cracking Wells’ computer security, he had been hesitant to leave this part of the plan in Captain Cold’s hands rather than Cisco’s. After all, if you were going to ask the head of a crime family to cause a distraction in the most dangerous wing of a prison, surely you were asking for trouble.

Though Barry needed to get back into Wells’ office and the time and privacy to reprogram his key-card, he was worried that Len’s idea of a distraction would differ completely from his own. Cisco had offered to help but Barry wanted to limit his involvement to protect him. He knew Len didn’t need such protection and would not have been happy to hear Barry thought he might. He didn’t need Mick hearing about it either and feeling insulted that Barry doubted his commitment to his Boss.

Approaching Len for this favour had been one of the more difficult things Barry had done whilst in Iron Heights. He knew Len would want to talk about the kiss and while he hadn’t exactly found the time to sit down and sort through his own jumbled emotions surrounding it, he knew he didn’t want to mess up what they had started with his doubts and insecurities. 

So he had taken the professional approach and sent Cisco to deliver a message to Len, asking him to meet him at their table in the yard. Of course, he now owed Cisco all of his earthly possessions and possibly his first child or dog, whichever came first. Despite Barry’s defence, Cisco refused to see Len as anything more than Captain Cold. Barry knew that Cisco had been in Iron Heights for years already and had seen Len’s takeover of the prison when he entered, which Barry could only imagine to be brutal and slightly terrifying. It had been bad enough seeing the show he had put on to protect Mick. 

After some pushing, Cisco had eventually agreed to deliver the message for the sake of the plan. Len had met him not five minutes later, alone. Seeing him walk over towards Barry, slow and sure, confidence written in every step, Barry had felt his pulse rocket. He knew Len was attractive, no one could deny that but still, to see him stride purposely towards him with that look in his eyes and trademark smirk in place would have felled a stronger man than Barry. 

Their conversation had been brief, Barry had asked Len to steal a key-card from one of the guards, discreetly of course and to cause a distraction for the following day when he saw Barry being escorted from his cell by a guard to go and visit Wells again. It wasn’t that Len refused to cooperate that Barry struggled with; it was the ease within which he agreed to Barry’s request for help. If he was so willing to capitulate inside and with such risky endeavours, what else would he be willing to do for Barry or to protect him?

That had been a problem to deliberate over another day though as despite wanting to linger over the meeting and soak up the warm, safe feeling he always felt when around Len, Barry had needed to return to his cell and fill Cisco in on the next stage of the plan. He also had to try to work out the best route to leave once they had retrieved his father and Lewis Snart had been dealt with. 

“Yes Scarlet, I know. Be good whilst being bad and don’t bodily harm anyone. I know the rules.”

Len’s voice cut through Barry’s thoughts, jolting him back from thoughts of the conversation hours previous and to the unpleasant reality of being in the canteen and minutes away from being escorted back to Wells’ office where he would have to control every word and emotion he felt. That man saw much more than Barry wanted him to and it shook him deep inside, that someone he felt so opposed to knew him so well. 

“Being good doesn’t have to be a bad thing y’know.”

“Oh I don’t know Scarlet, being bad has its benefits.” Len purred, suddenly a lot closer to Barry than he had been before. Though they were surrounded by other tables and inmates, and no one seemed to be paying them any attention, Barry could feel eyes on him. 

No one had mustered up the nerve to approach him yet to either ask what was going on between him and Len or to test how Len would react to such an action, but Barry knew his connection to Cold and Heatwave had drawn undue attention. Cisco had warned him of the gossip spreading around the Wing. Iron Heights was no place to draw attention to yourself, especially when it was speculation of a relationship to the ruling Kingpin of Central City. Len’s enemies had attacked others for less, simply due to their names being tied to his. 

Barry turned his head slightly, so he could feel Len’s warm breath on his cheek despite the slight distance between them and smiled to see the teasing glint in his icy eyes. He shrugged and pursed his lips as though in thought.

“I don’t know, don’t good boys get all the rewards?”

“That depends on what sort of rewards you’re after Scarlet. I’m sure I could muster some up for you.”

Barry blushed as he felt Len’s heated gaze sweep over his body, coming to a stop on his lips. His tongue flicked out to wet them nervously as he felt his body react to the soft tone and suggestive words. He swallowed, still scrambling for a response when Len’s scowl alerted him to the guard’s approach before he could interrupt them. Barry watched as Len’s impassive mask fell back into place as he stared at the guard who had stopped just shy of Barry.

Barry shot him a look and shook his head subtly. It wasn’t the time to cause trouble with the guards, not when he was depending on Len to cause the distraction that would leave him in Wells’ office alone. He waited until Len sank back into his previous slouch and Mick had wandered over though Barry hadn’t seen where he came from. Glad that Mick was there to stop Len from doing anything stupid before it was time; Barry smiled at him and left the table. If his fingers accidentally grazed Len’s arm as he stood up, it was no one’s business but his own. 

As Barry swung his legs over the bench, he felt Len return the small touch and smiled. He had barely felt the small graze to his leg but he felt reassured nonetheless. It was only when his hand dropped to his side, that he felt the small, plastic key-card in his pocket. Len had managed to steal a card in the little time Barry had given him and rather than tell Barry, who admittedly shouldn’t have been too distracted to ask, he had spent their last five minutes flirting. 

This shouldn’t have pleased Barry, with so much at stake he couldn’t afford such risks, but he found himself smiling as he followed the guard. Even with everything going on and Barry’s own doubts about their next step, Len was protecting Barry and making him smile while doing so. Barry was losing the will to keep fighting. Why should he when Len made him happy? 

\-----------------------

Barry could feel the key-card in his pocket. He felt as though he was carrying a flashing neon sign and any minute he was worried someone would notice it. He hadn’t encountered any trouble in Wells’ office. Len’s distraction had started a mere twenty minutes after Barry had resumed his reading, having at least another ten files to go through before he was caught up on Wells’ experiment. Whatever Len had done had set off a loud, piercing alarm and Wells had been up like a shot when it began shrieking outside the room. 

A guard had entered the room before Wells could storm out, to inform the Warden he had been called back to A Wing. Barry hadn’t expected the distraction to be on such a large-scale and had resigned himself to being escorted back without the opportunity to reprogram the key-card. Instead Wells had insisted he stay in the office, claiming it would be safer for him there than attempting to get him back to the cell. 

Barry wouldn’t deny that he had been worried at that statement. What the hell had Len done to cause so much trouble? Straight on the heels of that thought was worry for Len’s safety. He hoped Len was with Mick and Cisco and safely away from any of the trouble. Part of him knew however that if there was trouble then there was no way Len wouldn’t be in the centre of it and if he was, then Mick was. Unfortunately Barry had asked Cisco to keep an eye on Len and so he would right alongside them. He needed to get back as soon as possible.

Unsure of how long he had to finish the rewrite, he had started seconds after Wells left. It had proven easy to enter the program and rewrite him as admin. Creating a card to open all the electronic locks in the prison was simple after that. It would seem that for all his scientific knowledge and genius, Wells was less talented with computers. He had assumed like so many. that his passwords and security programs would keep anyone out of his account and thus, once through the various doors and locks, his account was open to all. 

The alarm was still shrieking when the office door opened and a guard entered to retrieve him. He was back at his desk by this time, head buried in a file even as he flipped a highlighter in his hand as though distracted. The guard had merely grunted that there was a situation and all prisoners were being returned to their cells for a headcount and search. Barry stood silently, and allowed the guard to cuff him without questioning the security measure despite being allowed to walk freely on his previous trips. 

As they left the office, he noted that the secretary was absent from her desk also and all doors were shut. Whatever was going down meant the Wing had executed the Maximum Security Protocol and the secretary had been removed to a safe room to protect her. Barry restrained the urge to groan and resolved to punish Len the next time he saw him. Cause a distraction did not mean cause such a ruckus that the MSP was executed and the inmates would all be watched like insects for the following days. 

They were a scant feet through the door into A Wing when the noise alerted him to something very wrong in his surroundings. The door to the main corridor had already swung shut behind Barry and the guard and locked on impact. The alarm was still ringing in the background and while he had become somewhat accustomed to the piercing noise, it was still loud enough to cover all other sounds. That Barry would explain later, was why he and the young guard had failed to hear the shouting and banging from the door through which the cells stood. 

Barry heard the faint sounds of a fight over the alarm and turned in shock to the guard who had frozen in place, staring down at the door into the cells. Barry could sense something was going to happen, something bad. He turned to look at what had paralysed the guard to the spot and froze himself. 

The door, usually shut and locked like every other door in the prison stood open. Through it Barry could see little for the mass of bodies and cloth strewn everywhere. Shouts of pain and anger could be heard clearly over the melee of the alarm and fighting and yet what truly scared Barry was the quiet murmur of the man in front of him. 

“Well, if it isn’t the pretty little fish. Aren’t we lucky boys, we caught us a bite.”

Cruel laughs followed the words as the last two men walked into the small corridor, swinging the door shut behind them. Barry and the guard were now trapped in the small space between the main prison and the cells with a group of excited and vicious inmates. Barry knew before the voice had even registered that there was only one man who would panic a guard as young and good-looking as his escort. Tony Woodward stood in front of them, flanked by members of his crew.

Panic rushed through Barry, followed by anger and fear. Their last encounter had only ended as well as it had because Len and Mick had interfered and freed Barry from Woodward’s literal grasp but there was no one here to help him this time. The guard at his side, for all his training and experience, had already given in. It was clear in the fear flooding his eyes and the way his gaze darted around the small passage for an escape route. 

Barry stood up straight; he knew enough to defend himself against one man but not the amount of men currently surrounding them. He had lamented his lack of knowledge and physical training the last time he had come face to face with Girder but now, trapped with him and his men, Barry couldn’t help but laugh at himself. He had gotten himself locked up with rapists and murderers and planned how to escape but had failed to learn any form of offensive or defensive fighting.

Suddenly Eddie’s worry for him made a lot more sense. Even in the job, Barry had always had someone watching his back while working and could depend on them to defend him. To now be at the mercy of men like Girder and his crew was almost like cosmic mockery. 

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. I just want to go back to my cell. I’m sure the guard will happily look the other way and just leave you to whatever you were doing.”

Barry looked to the shaking man next to him. He couldn’t be that much older than Barry, his uniform still too big for his slight frame and his youthful face revealing every thought and emotion running through his head. Barry could see him nodding along with his words, hands loose and in front of him. He hadn’t once reached for his taser. That was when Barry truly knew he was screwed. 

Though he had answered Girder confidently, voice low and gentle, he knew reasoning with the man would be useless. He had embarrassed him by his earlier refusal and had angered him, Girder blaming him for Cold and heatwave’s interruption despite Barry not asking for their help at the time. Thinking of Len helped calm him down slightly, eyes straying to the door and the glass panel into the cells behind it. 

Girder laughed harshly as he studied Barry and the guard, causing Barry to jump as his eyes darted from the door to the other man’s face. His eyes were large and dark, vicious amusement shining from the orbs. He could see the sick pleasure the man was taking from the guard’s obvious fear and refused to give in and show his own. 

“I don’t think so Fish. See, I was happy to be friends, I was happy with helping each other out but you turned down my very polite offer. You chose to be my enemy and my enemies don’t get half as much fun from me. Do they, boys?”

As their leader acknowledged them, the men responded. Shouts and catcalls echoed throughout the corridor, drowning out the faint soundtrack of fighting and destruction from the cells and inmates behind the door. Following a silent cue, the men began moving. Two moved forward to grab the guard, hoisting up between them when his legs gave out and he moved to collapse. 

Hands grabbed Barry from behind and he fought to get away from the hard grip as arms came around him, holding him in place. He hit back, driving an elbow into the stomach of the man behind him on the right side and was rewarded with a pained grunt but hands replaced those momentarily lifted from him and he groaned in disappointment. Even if he fought off the two men holding him in place, there were more men to take his place. 

Barry watched helplessly as the men dragged the guard to the far end of the corridor, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor before the beating began. As the pained gasps and yells began, more men wandered over to watch leaving Barry with the two men holding him and Girder watching him. He looked away from the guard as blood spurted from his nose after a particularly brutal kick to the face. 

He faced Girder instead, knowing that he wasn’t going to be so lucky as to escape with a beating or even death. He was going to feel everything this man inflicted. He could see the sick excitement growing in the bloodthirsty man he was facing. Girder reached out a hand, large fingers gripping his chin so his head was forced up and his pulse beat against his throat. 

“I can’t wait to feel this mouth Fish. It’s going to feel so good squeezing around my cock, isn’t it slut?”

The demeaning words and hissed threat were like daggers, but Barry refused to give his attacker a reaction. Instead, he pulled his head out of the man’s grasp, ignoring the pain that blossomed as he pulled away to spit at him. 

“You put anything in my mouth Woodward, and I’ll bite it off.”

He didn’t know where his defiance came from. Internally he was shaking and wanted nothing more than to retreat into his head and to just ignore the whole situation, leaving the man to finish his attack. He refused to give in however. 

He could hear Joe and Eddie telling him 'to survive', Iris’s voice telling him 'to watch and wait for his moment to strike'. It was Len’s voice that overpowered the others though; he could hear it like a chant in his head, repeating over and over, 'hold on and refuse to show your fear'. So he stayed strong and he grinned when Girder’s fist snapped out and struck him across the face.

Pain radiated from his cheek and he knew he would be lucky if it was just bruised and not worse. He shook his head, clearing the tears that had sprung into his eyes at the pain. He raised an eyebrow, something he knew Len did to intimidate but would infuriate Girder. He knew the other man wasn’t used to victims who fought back, bullies never were. He wasn’t going to be an easy target though. 

Girder stepped forward again, arms moving too fast for Barry to note as they drove deep into his stomach, instantly winding him. If it wasn’t for the two men still holding onto his arms, he would have fallen to the floor. Instead, he sagged helplessly in their grasp, knees buckled as he gasped for breath. He flinched as a hand passed near his face again but this time it rested on top on his head, fingers digging to grasp at his hair. 

He could hear the rasping breath of the guard, who the inmates were now shouting insults at and mocking in between kicks and punches. He could also hear Girder’s increased panting at the physical exertion and feel how much the men holding him were enjoying the sight. He pushed down the wave of nausea at the hard bulges pressing into him, and focused on the man in front of him. 

The fingers in his hair clenched and he couldn’t hold in the pained huff as he felt strands of his hair ripped out. He smiled as he looked up, pleased to see the anger that crossed Girder’s face. If he could anger the man long enough, he would focus on beating Barry and teaching him a lesson. If he could drag it out long enough, he had a chance of the guards retaking the wing before Girder could move onto the sexual torment. 

\-----------------------------

Len rolled his eyes as yet another inmate attempted to drive a weapon into his heart. It was tiresome warding off the attacks, especially when they were all so cliché. He had gathered three shivs already. The riot had been Mick’s idea; Len had wanted to incite a fight between two inmates and have them cause the distraction, not that they would know they had been manipulated into doing so of course.

Mick had argued for a more involved fight, arguing that it would give Barry more time and if the guards had to get involved, it could offer a reason as to the missing key-card he had pilfered earlier. It had been the former, more than the latter argument that had persuaded Len to allow Mick his fun. 

He knew Barry needed time and privacy to access Wells’ computer and program the card and he wanted to give the kid as much time as he could. Of course, a bigger fight would also allow Mick the chance to blow off some steam and could cement their position for the rest of their stay. Of course, it could also lead to further security measures which would upset Barry but he only had so much time to come up with something. 

The benefit of a riot was that no one would ever guess who had started the fight and thus no one could be blamed and no suspicion could fall on Len or Barry. With Barry safely in Wells’ office, the only people Len had to worry about were himself and Mick. Oh, and the little guard dog Barry had sicced on him. He had spotted Ramon watching them as soon as Barry had left the canteen and resolved to warn Barry not to leave his pets around to spy on him. 

The fight had spiralled out of control within minutes and soon the whole Wing was involved. The inmates who wanted no part in the violence had retreated to their cells but after the guards had been overpowered and the Control Room taken over, all the cells had been opened and left that way, meaning there was little safety to be found in them. 

Len had attempted to help in his own way as many guards as he could but there was only so much he could do and even less that he wanted to do. While he and Mick were more than capable of defending themselves and Ramon, they couldn’t take on every other inmate and had no interest in heroics. The only reason Len did as much as he did was so he could truthfully inform Barry he had tried. 

With Mick behind him and Ramon between them, Len led the way through the pandemonium. The cells occupied a multi-story space and had various floors. Len wanted them to hole up on the ground floor, out of the way and more easily defended. That way, when the guards eventually took back the Wing, they would note that the three of them weren’t primary rioters. 

The majority of the violence was on the top floor, Len could see two prone bodies on the ground floor, either jumpers or inmates who had been pushed or thrown from the top floor. He wasn’t one for being trapped and going up with no easy route down was just illogical. Len prided himself on his logic. 

He pushed away an inmate who stumbled into him, throwing him back in the direction he had come from. He could hear Mick laughing behind him and the unmistakable squelch of a broken nose and crack of broken bone but didn’t bother looking around. His brother could take care of himself. Ramon on the other hand, alternated between fear, worry and anger. From the short panting, Len was thinking he was in panicked mode right now. 

“Calm down Ramon, I promised Barry I would watch out for you.”

“Yeah, did you ever consider the best way to do that would be to not start a riot?”

“You know, the thought didn’t even cross my mind. Imagine the effort I could have saved myself. Oh well, maybe next time.”

The flippant tone he employed to reply to the sarcastic question may have been a little much but Len had bigger things to worry about. The door that allowed entrance and exit to the cell block was open, meaning that prisoners had gotten as far as the corridor leading to the main prison and that was definitely something he hadn’t wanted this to lead to. Starting a fight in one Wing was all well and good but allowing it to escalate through the prison was not something he wanted at the present. 

He turned to Mick, the same fluency that allowed them to work so seamlessly meant that Mick had already turned to face him at their sudden change of pace. 

“I don’t care who you ice on the way Mick, but I want the door shut and any idiots in the corridor pulled back. This doesn’t go further than this Wing.”

If the fighting reached other Wings, there was no guarantee that it would reach Isolation and his father. Len would be extremely upset if someone took out Lewis before he did. Len knew that Barry would also be extremely pissed if the violence spread further and Len was already anticipating an icy reception for starting the fight in this Wing. 

A fist came out of nowhere, catching him on the arm as it retreated. Blood welled up from the blow and he realised another idiot was coming after him with a sharpened tool. He was real popular it would seem. The clinical side of his brain pondered whether the idiots wanted him dead to collect a bounty on the inside or out, or whether it was personal. He could only imagine how the glory of being the one to kill Captain Cold would last a lifetime in these walls. 

Len ignored the following swipe that landed on his chest, cutting through fabric and into skin to sweep out with his own hand. A confiscated shiv found its way into his attacker’s gut though Len made sure to miss all important organs and hot spots, and was yanked back out. He had promised Barry he wouldn’t kill after all. 

They fought their way across the room but were just over half way there when Len noted the small group of people walk through the open doorway, hyped up by something they had seen. He increased his speed, simply pushing people out of his way as he cleared a path, trusting Mick to watch for any retaliation. His warning instinct was screaming at him and he knew better than to ignore the very bad feeling in his gut. 

The pit in his stomach deepened as he saw the door close, trapping the inmates in the cell block and the group in the corridor. He doubted they had breached the door into the main prison yet. It was opened by the main control room and they wouldn’t open the door until the SWAT team were ready to enter and retake the Wing. 

His resolve renewed, he forced his way over bodies and past bloodstains and destroyed furniture to reach the door. The alarm was still blaring overhead and he while he knew it had been just over twenty three minutes since the inmates gained control of the Wing and Barry should be safely locked up in Wells’ office, something wasn’t right. 

The sight that greeted him when he finally reached the door was one that would be imprinted on his brain forever. Barry was being held by two of Woodward’s crew while Woodward himself was lovingly stroking along Barry’s bare chest, his top ripped down the front and his skin lined with bruises. Barry’s head lolled sluggishly though Len could see he was conscious. Further along from him, the rest of the men took it in turn to beat an unconscious guard but Len barely noticed.

With the door shut, Len couldn’t hear what was said but he saw Barry’s lips move and Woodward’s face contort with fury before he backhanded Barry hard enough that his men’s grip on him loosened and he fell to the floor. Len’s control snapped and his vision filled with red at the audacity of these men to touch, let alone strike someone Len deemed as his. This wouldn’t do. 

With a single glance, Mick left Len to enter the control room, fury in every grunt and step he took. Seconds later, the door in front of Len opened and he was through the gap like a flash. Before the men could react to his sudden presence, he had flung two of the shivs he carried. Years of target practice meant his aim was true despite the speed of his throws and distraction. The men screamed in pain as the sharpened objects sank deep into their flesh and they fell away from Barry, hands reaching for their wounds. 

Len was just aware of Mick in his periphery taking care of the other men who had abandoned the guard to help their boss. He saw Cisco grab what looked to be the leg of a wooden chair from the control room and whack it across someone’s head. He smiled grimly; Woodward wouldn’t get off as easily. 

Len still carried a shiv, blood dripping from the improvised blade and down his hand. He shook the limb carelessly, droplets of blood flecking the floor. He saw Woodward follow the flecks before he looked back up at Len. Of the two, Woodward was bigger and yet Len was so furiously angry, he could practically taste the need to hurt the other man. 

“Barry,” Len spoke softly, “can you stand?”

Len hadn’t looked at Barry since he entered the room, knowing the sight would only enrage him to a point where he wouldn’t tell friend from foe. He had only ever lost control of himself to that extent once before, when a foster-parent had entered Lisa’s room and attempted to touch her. Needless to say, the man was never able to act on such urges again. 

He looked at Barry now. Though he didn’t reply to Len’s question, he did pull himself away from the two men still gasping in pain next to him. He looked up, his face was a mess of cuts and bruises but his eyes reassured Len. Though in pain and angry, Len could see Barry was still conscious and coherent. 

Len gestured to the body paused behind him to move, and Ramon dropped the wooden leg to rush to his friend and help him stand. Mick was still fighting though he was surrounded by more unconscious bodies than standing ones now. Barry walked slowly, one arm around Cisco who supported him as he moved and the other wrapped around his torso.

When Barry was safely within touching distance and safely away from Woodward, Len allowed his focus to remain solely on the cause of his fury. Woodward, either due to stupidity or foolish belief in his crew had remained rooted in the same spot. He had retrieved a weapon of his own in the time it had taken Barry to move. He seemed to feel calmer with the weapon in hand, the small blade almost swallowed whole by the size of his fist. Len merely smiled.

Though he carried his bloody shiv, he had plans for the fool who thought he could touch Barry without permission, not that it would have been given, and he didn’t want to ruin the fun by ending things too soon. A single glance behind Woodward showed that Mick had disposed of the other men in the corridor, most of them unconscious though some were alert but too cowardly to face Mick again.

Len waited for Mick to kick a body out of his way and move towards him before he inclined his head at Woodward, years of working together evident in the wordless command that he had given and Mick had understood. Moving fast, he approached Woodward from behind and in one quick motion, had grabbed the hand holding the blade and snapped it back. 

The resulting snap echoed in the small space and Woodward’s cry of pain followed it. The blade clattered to the floor where Mick kicked it over to Len who picked it up and pocketed it silently. He knew his silence was unnerving the rapist and truthfully, he didn’t have enough control yet to speak without simply ordering Mick to snap his neck. Barry wouldn’t like that. It would also be too quick. 

Mick’s grip on the other man tightened until the flesh was red and bulging. There was a clear break in the arm where it was possible to see the bone grate against itself. The small sound obviously fascinated Mick who continued to flex his fingers so that the broken bone rubbed together. Before he allowed himself to get involved, he turned to Barry who was leaning back against Cisco, eyes closed and arm wrapped around his ribs. 

“I’m sorry Scarlet, I would let you leave so you didn’t have to watch this but there’s still fighting going on in the cell block and I don’t want to send you out there without me or Mick. You don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to but there’s nothing I can do about the soundtrack.”

Len watched with pride as Barry lifted his head and stared hard at the whimpering man in Mick’s grip and smirked before turning back to Len. His eyes while hard as they watched Girder, softened as they met Len’s and even with the anger and pain in them, he could see that Barry wished he didn’t have to be here. Len’s actions now would be for Barry, to avenge his pain and suffering but also to protect him from future events like these. No one would ever touch Barry Allen again, not without inciting Captain Cold’s wrath. 

“It’s okay Len; I think I might even enjoy it. I know he certainly enjoyed his part in this.” 

“Oh is that so? Well Tony, did you enjoy yourself?”

Len turned to the other criminal and grew Cold. He hadn’t been as demonstrative in the prison in the past week or so, Barry’s influence more than likely, not that it was a bad thing. However the lack of illustration from Captain Cold meant that some of the other inmates got foolish ideas like independence and mutiny. 

He wasn’t looking for old-fashioned teamwork, just some hierarchical understanding. There was one Alpha and the rest obeyed. Len thought he had made it pretty clear who was Alpha but it looked like they needed a refresher. 

“Come on Tony, you looked pretty vocal earlier. Surely you have something to say?”

Len waited with dark amusement as Woodward paled further, refusing to meet his eyes. He seemed to remember who he was as the tense silence stretched further and that his crew were watching this unfold. He snapped suddenly, struggling in Mick’s grasp with little effect despite their similar body types and size. The broken arm was sapping a lot of strength, especially with the pressure Mick was putting on it. 

“Yeah Cold, it was alright. I’ve had better but then we were so rudely interrupted, again. You turning hero or something Cold, that’s the second time you’ve saved the slut.”

“Hmm, you’d think that would tell you something but no, you’re far too stupid to understand subtext. You’re not as pathetic as you make out you are though Tony, you knew from the second I intervened that Barry was off-limits and yet what do I find? I find you with your filthy paws all over him.”

“He asked for it Cold. He begged like a little bitch amongst all the crying and begging.”

Len usually had more patience and control to ignore obvious taunts like the one just made but it was Barry, and he couldn’t allow the younger man listening to actually think Len believed any of the lies coming out of Woodward’s mouth. He launched forward, stopping just shy of the man. His shiv had somehow made it ways to Woodward’s chest and he swiped through the man’s shirt and into skin. 

The cut was shallow; the aim to separate the shirt to bare the skin beneath, if it went a little deeper than that then it was pure luck. With a few quick swipes, Len had reduced the idiot to whimpers again. His chest starkly pale against the glowing read of the word carved into the skin, 'liar'. Len studied his work critically, a little shaky with speed but he’d take more care on the next go.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to tell lies Tony? It’s no matter, the lesson should take this time, I’m using visual aids to really help it stick.”

He laughed and took a step back. 

“Now, I don’t want to drag this out for very long, I need to see to Barry and quite frankly, you’re boring. On that note, I’m going to let you decide on your punishment. So, what’s it to be: I cut off your dick and you apologise to Barry before I stick it down your throat for you to choke to a painful, karmic death on, or I cut off your dick and you apologise to Barry and we leave you to be found by a Good Samaritan? 

At his words, Woodward started shaking and squirming, panic overwhelming him and adrenaline rushing to mask the pain of his arm and chest. Mick’s grip tightened but it just increased his fighting to get free. Len stalked closer, menace in every step, every inch Captain Cold as he impassively watched his captive shake and quiver.

“You will choose or I will. You were let off lightly the first time, Barry was new to the prison and you didn’t hurt him. This time though, you went ahead and you touched something of mine. I’ve never had much time for rapists Tony, it’s a cowardly act and I would have happily chopped off your dick for that alone. But hurting Barry and having the intention to force him into sex with you Tony, you just begged me to do it.”

Len finished speaking, twirling his blade in one hand as he studied his victim. Woodward had been easier to subdue than he had thought. Of course, the man’s usual victims were weaker than him and seeing him overpower them made him appear a lot stronger than he was. Seeing only blank consciousness in his eyes, Len sighed. He couldn’t wait much longer, even if he did want Woodward to feel every second of his punishment. 

“Ooh, it looks like dealer’s choice then.”

He spoke for the benefit of the other inmates in the room; many of Woodward’s crew had regained consciousness yet were attempting to stay as far away from Len and Mick as possible. It would seem their boss didn’t inspire a huge amount of loyalty amongst his men. What a shame. He had no plans to go after any of the other men in the room though, he needed them to spread the message he was writing. Barry Allen was protected by Captain Cold. 

He signalled to Mick to brace Woodward and acting on impulse and desire, he carved a little snowflake beneath his hastily scrawled liar and as S next to it for Scarlet. The S came out looking a lot like a lightning bolt due to the shoddy quality of the blade but Len liked it even more than way. 

Finished with the aesthetics, he decided to just pull down the prison issue trousers and go for it. Judging by the lack of noise over the past three minutes, the guards were making their way to recover the cell block and he wanted them to be back in his cell when that happened. He reached out and gripped Woodward’s limp dick and without thought, sliced clean through. 

It was a mess as blood sprayed everywhere and Woodward snapped into awareness with a piercing cry. Len looked at the flesh in his hand blankly and dropped it next to Woodward who Mick had released to fall to the floor. Rolling his eyes at the noise, Len reached for Woodward’s shirt, ripped and dangling from his shoulders. He ignored the flinch and wadded the fabric and pressed it to the man’s groin. 

“Keep pressure on that Tony, I’d hate for you to bleed out before the guards get here. Maybe if they’re quick enough, you could even get yourself put together again. Of course, what is once broken can never be fully fixed.”

He shrugged and without a second glance, turned his back on the crying man and the shocked and disgusted men watching to finally tend to Barry. He had wanted to pick him up and leave the second he found him but he knew if he had, he never would have sent the same message. He could have put Barry in more trouble if he showed he cared more for his well being than his property or claim. 

As it stands, the men in the corridor would tell the tale later of how Captain Cold punished a man for daring to lay a hand on someone he claimed as his. If they suspected he actually cared for Barry, there would be little to no chance that they wouldn’t attempt to use Barry to get to Len. He couldn’t allow that, not while they were inside and he had only Mick with him. Mick was wonderful at his job but there was only so much two of them could do. 

Len made his way over to Barry slowly, wanting him to notice his approach and prepare for it. He wasn’t sure how the younger man was going to react, whether he would fear Len now or whether he had succumbed to his own fear. Surprisingly he found Barry alert and watching him with hot eyes. He knew it wasn’t lust or desire that awaited him in those eyes but the same thing that had forced him to exact revenge on Barry’s behalf. At least he wasn’t alone on this roller-coaster of crazy emotions.

He bent down as he reached Barry, pleased to see him reaching up to Len. Despite wanting to wrap his arms around him and feel him safe and whole, Len swung him up in his arms. He kept his movements slow and steady, unwilling to harm Barry further even involuntarily.

He knew Mick may have been the better choice for carrying Barry out of there but something inside Len needed to feel Barry in his arms. Something dark couldn’t handle the thought of seeing another man’s arms around Barry even when those arms belonged to his brother. 

Len swept out of the small passage and back into the cell block, pleased to note most of the fighting had died down. Those still going at it seemed to be on the higher levels and the cells along the bottom were occupied by inmates prepared to defend themselves but ultimately refusing to fight. 

He knew he was showing weakness walking through these inmates, carrying Barry in his arms but he was also staking a public claim. No one could state that they weren’t aware of the connection between Barry Allen and Captain Cold. For better or worse, Barry now belonged to and with Len. 

Len couldn’t help but enjoy that thought. He smirked as he walked past the occupied cells and watching inmates, arms tight around the body in his arms. He felt Barry turn his head, tuck it into his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck at his bare skin, and the smirk grew. The men watching shrank back at the sight and in that moment, the first and foremost rule of surviving time in Iron Heights became clear. Barry Allen was Cold’s, if you touched him, prepare to be punished.


	14. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry awakens after his attack.

Waking up was a difficult affair. His body ached and the numbing relief of medication was absent from his system. Barry groaned quietly, even that hurt. For a scant few minutes he couldn’t remember why was in so much pain. It took seconds for the memories to rush back and he couldn’t stop the following whimper of pain. He had come so close to being hurt beyond repair. If it hadn’t been for Len, and Mick and Cisco he recalled belatedly, he might not be waking at all. 

Barry fought off the anxiety attack waiting to strike by focusing on the pain in his body. It was overwhelming and yet reassuring. He knew he would feel bruised and aching after the blows he had taken but he hadn’t expected the heavy pressure on his head or the sharp, shooting pain every time he blinked. 

The room was quiet but for the beeping of the monitors and the ticking of the clock. It was early morning from all accounts though it didn’t tell him the day or date. He couldn’t even be sure how long he had been asleep. The riot had occurred in the afternoon so it would seem he had been taken to medical after the guards had retaken control and he had slept through the night. 

A passing shadow outside the door caught his attention and his eyes shot to the door as it opened slowly to a small woman reading a clipboard and frowning at the paper it held. His breath caught as residual fear of being trapped with a stranger overwhelmed him but he forced the nauseous feeling away to focus. The woman wore a white overcoat and the stethoscope around her neck revealed her to be his doctor. 

“Ah Mr Allen, you’re awake. How long have you been conscious?”

“Uh, a couple of minutes, maybe, everything is a little blurry.” 

“That’s understandable. I don’t know what you remember but you had some serious injuries when you were brought it Mr Allen. The concussion alone was worrying enough; you were unconscious for just under twenty-three hours.”

“Wait, it’s been a whole day?”

“It’s been three days since you brought in to us Mr Allen. Your injuries and the medication you’ve been on have meant that you’ve slept most of this time but there have been lucid periods where we have had similar conversations to this one.”

“Wait, I’ve spoken to you before? I’ve been awake?”

“Yes Mr Allen. I know it’s confusing and frightening to awake with gaps in your memory. I’ll do my best to fill them in. I’m Dr Thomas; I’m called in when the on-site doctor deems a medical case to severe to be dealt with personally. Due to your head injury, Dr Wheeler called me to check on you. I’ve been here since you were brought in.”

“Uh, thank you Doctor.”

“Of course, Mr Allen.”

“Call me Barry, please. What’s my diagnosis Doctor? I remember the attack and some blurry recollections of shouting and someone calling me.”

The memories were getting clearer the more the Doctor spoke, her voice growing steadily familiar and suddenly Barry knew she had been at his side throughout the past three days. He could hear her voice calling his name and urging him to wake, to sip at his water. The images remained fuzzy however and trying to clear them up only made his headache worse. He winced.

“Thank you Barry. Well, it was pretty grim when you were first brought in but the swelling on your brain has reduced and now that you’re lucid enough for a proper conversation, it’s clear our worries of any damage there can be set aside for now. You will need further monitoring and testing before we can say for certain that there has been no brain damage or lasting issues. Things are looking up however.”

“Brain damage, that’s extreme, I mean, I didn’t realise that the damage was that bad.”

“That was worst case scenario Barry. Obviously, you’re awake and talking to me now Barry, that’s a great sign. We just don’t want to miss anything which is why you’ll have to undergo the standard testing later. For now, I’ll be checking your vitals and your other injuries.”

Barry nodded, still in shock at the blatant discussion of his possible brain damage. At the time, he had been hoping physical abuse would detain Woodward long enough that someone would be able to rescue him and the guard before it could become sexual abuse. He hadn’t thought of the repercussions of the physical attack he had suffered. Should he have to relive that moment, he knew he would chose the same path, brain damage or not.

“Okay, that makes sense. Are there any other things I should be worried about?”

“Well, your body is one giant bruise at the moment; you have some nasty cuts and a couple of bruised ribs. Those should all heal with time and rest Barry. You may continue to experience some issues with your memory and some head pain but that will clear up in time. You will be offered physio and time with a professional to exercise your mental capacities and judge what has or hasn’t been affected. I know it said in your medical file, you had some issues as a child…”

“Yes but not since I had the operation, everything has been fine since then.”

The reminder of his childhood illness was an unpleasant one and not something Barry liked to think about. He had been very young when he had been diagnosed with a rare and destabilising disease that affected brain function including memory. His parents had found a medical practice willing to attempt an experimental procedure on him that would remove the diseased brain tissue. At least that was what they had told him later when he was old enough to ask about the vague memories he had of the white room and the residual shocks he would feel. 

The Doctor smiled at him sympathetically, her pen roving quickly across her pad as she jotted down notes. Barry looked away, nausea an overwhelming feeling he couldn’t push away. He wanted Len. He gasped quickly, looking around frantically even as the monitors at his side began shrieking loudly. 

The Doctor rushed to the monitors, pushing buttons and studying the screens. She moved to Barry’s side, leaving her clipboard on the table to touch his forehead gently.

“Barry, are you okay? Does something hurt?”

Barry shook his head quickly, the motion making him dizzy. White spots danced in front of his eyes as he blinked in an attempt to bring the room into focus. It didn’t help, the dim light which had pleased him when he first awoke was a blur of shadows and the only thing he could see was the glaring white of the Doctor’s coat.

The machines monitoring his vitals blared in earnest. Barry inhaled deeply, struggling to breathe. He was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and knew if he couldn’t breathe properly soon, he would lose consciousness. He couldn’t do that, he needed to find Len. What if he was in trouble? What if they blamed him for the riot? 

Before he could choke out what he needed. Before he could demand between harsh, guttural gasps that they bring Len to him, the door was shoved open and crashing violently into the wall. Barry looked over at the disturbance, even as the Doctor left his side to remove the visitor.

“Mr Snart. We’ve discussed this before. You are permitted to wait in the inmate surveillance room until I inform you of Mr Allen’s condition. You are not to storm into his room, risking his recovery.”

“I appreciate what you’re saying Doctor but that was before I could hear his heart monitoring blaring from four rooms away.”

Len moved swiftly across the room. He stopped briefly to stare at Barry, his eyes studying each blemish on the bared skin. A frown passed over his face before he wiped it away. He sat on the bed, close enough for Barry to feel his body heat but not so close that Barry felt suffocated. Barry reached out, uncaring that he Len was nothing but a blur of shadow and blue eyes. He thought, in a moment of clarity among the panic, that he would always recognise Len’s eyes. 

“Bear, it’s okay. I’m here. I need you to breathe for me though. Come on babe, in and out.”

Barry wanted to smile at how soft Len’s voice was. There was no hint of the drawl he used when he was playing up the Captain Cold persona. He was all Len and it was all Barry needed. Already he could feel his frantic gasping slowing. 

He felt warm skin on his hand, gentle fingers releasing the fist he had inadvertently made in his panic. He smiled, a quick quirk of his lips as Len pulled Barry’s hand to rest against his chest. The thin grey t-shirt he wore allowed Barry to feel not only Len’s warmth but also his heartbeat. It was that steady beat more than anything else that allowed Barry to finally relax. His eyes slipped shut and he focused on inhaling and exhaling.

The whole time he could feel Len’s heartbeat, the warmth of his hand holding Barry’s against his chest and he could feel his steady gaze on him. Weeks ago, he never would have thought he would come to depend on that gaze. Weeks ago, he would never have believed Cold would calm him enough in the throes of a panic attack that he would regain his composure without the need for drugs. 

“Barry? Are you with us?”

Barry shook his head minutely. He was breathing. He was fully aware but he wasn’t ready to face the situation yet. He almost sighed when he felt tender fingers stroke his cheek; Len wouldn’t let him avoid the situation. He opened his eyes slowly. The room was still dim but Barry could make out furniture and the features of the two other people occupying it. 

“I’m okay. Sorry Doctor. I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

“No need to apologise Barry. Do you feel calmer now? Any residual side effects from the panic attack?”

Barry shook his head, embarrassed to hear her blatant description of his struggle. He knew he had suffered a panic attack, it wasn’t his first but he hadn’t prepared himself for other people to discuss it.

“I’m fine, thank you. I guess it all just caught up with me.”

The Doctor nodded, understanding written on her face. She turned to Len who was already smirking at her. Barry allowed his sigh to escape this time. He just knew Len had been arguing with this Doctor while he was unconscious. Strangely though, he couldn’t sense any real antipathy from Len against the Doctor. 

“Doctor, might I have a minute alone with Len?”

Barry’s words seemed to shake the other two out of their silent standoff and they both turned to study him. It took Barry a second to realise his hand was still resting on Len’s chest and Len’s other hand was a hot brand on his thigh. He fought back the blush. He smiled at Dr Thomas though he knew it was the steady beating of the machines that truly reassured her he suffered no lingering effects of his attack.

“You have five minutes Barry and then I expect you to get some rest. Now that you’re awake, Mr Snart will be expected to return to the other inmates.”

Barry nodded meekly, knowing better than to push his luck. He waited for her to exit the room before launching himself at Len. It played out better in his head than reality as he had forgotten all the wires that were attached to him. His IV tugged painfully but he ignored it. He delighted instead in the grunt of surprise from Len and the speed in which his arms wrapped around Barry’s frame. 

“Barry, you need to be careful. Bruised ribs are very painful and rapid movement will make them more so.”

Barry nodded, his ribs ached. The pain echoed throughout his whole body. He didn’t think there was a part of him that didn’t hurt but he didn’t care. Len’s arms were gentle around him and with his head buried in Len’s neck; he couldn’t find reason to complain. 

“What happened, Len? Are you in any trouble for the riot? Are Mick and Cisco okay? Were there any casualties?”

Len chucked softly. He stroked one hand gently over Barry’s back. 

“Slow down Scarlet. Mick and Cisco are fine. Mick’s a little pissed he had to wait back in the cells but he’s watching Ramon so he has something to keep him busy until I can calm him down. No one died, unfortunately.”

“Wha-?” 

“Woodward survived and has been given medical attention. He’s locked up tight in another medical room. I am alas forbidden from visiting.”

Len’s words were deliberately relaxed and yet Barry could feel the menace behind each one. He shivered. He didn’t want to think about the other inmate yet or discuss him. He could tell it was too soon for Len also. He knew that on the outside Woodward would have been Cold’s guest for a while before disappearing entirely. To be unable to mete out what he considered his due would frustrate Len and that would in turn frustrate Mick. Barry knew that Len could control his urges but Mick needed an outlet for his. 

“Mick, will he be okay?”

“I’ll look after Mick, Barry. He’ll be fine.”

The words were curt but soft lips pressed a tender kiss to his head so he knew Len wasn’t upset with him. He nodded in reply. Len knew Mick far better than he did. He trusted he would control any urges the other man would have. 

“I know you will, I trust you Len.”

Len stilled. Barry smiled, his lips pressed against the skin he rested on. He knew Len would be going over his words, looking for signs of a lie or scam. The life of a criminal wasn’t one that allowed a lot of room for love or softer emotions. Len, more so than others, had reason to doubt that anyone could or would love him, largely due to his upbringing and previous experiences. If his time in prison had taught him anything though, Barry knew that Captain Cold had one of the warmest hearts he had ever known.

“Thank you Barry. I hope I won’t do anything to betray that trust. You have to know though, that there will be times I’ll act in a way you won’t be happy with and there’ll come a day when you’ll leave.”

“No Len. I can’t promise that I’ll accept everything you do as Cold or that I’ll be happy with violence and crime but I will accept you and I’ll stay with you. If I’m unhappy, I’ll come to you Len, I’ll talk to you. I won’t ever just leave Len.”

Barry knew it was the wrong time and place to talk about the potential future of their relationship. He also knew that the man who held him so gently, who had fought to remain by his side while he lay unconscious and vulnerable and had fought for him, saved him, deserved someone who would fight for him also. 

Barry couldn’t promise very much but what he could promise was his loyalty and his commitment. 

The door opened before either they could continue the conversation and Dr Thomas poked her head around into the room. She entered the room, eyes lingering on their position before she checked the monitors to note Barry’s vitals. 

“I hope you aren’t straining those ribs in that position Barry.”

“No Doc, I’m actually pretty comfortable.”

Len seemed to relax at his cheerful, almost cheeky response, glad to see Barry approaching normalcy. Barry sat up reluctantly and eased back against the pillows of his hospital bed. Len’s arms fell to land on his lower legs, grasping his feet. He could tell how reluctant the other man was to let go of him. Barry smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Well as it’s actually been at least fifteen minutes since I left you, Mr Snart has been asked to return to his cell. The guards have been lenient with his presence here but there’s nothing else I can do now. He has seen you and knows you’re on the mend and so must return to his Wing.”

Len nodded; there was no surprise on his face. He had known he would be expected to return now that Barry was awake. While he would like to remain with Barry as he recovered, to protect him while he was weak, he knew Mick needed him and plans had to be finalised. 

“Also Barry, it seems you are to have another visitor today. The Warden informed me that you had previously requested to visit your father and in light of your attack, he has granted this request. Due to your injuries, your father will be cuffed and escorted here.”

Barry froze, unsure if he had heard correctly. He shot a desperate glance at Len who squeezed his calf and smiled. Barry beamed up at the Doctor. Suddenly his body seemed to ache less and the fatigue he had felt creeping in while safely ensconced in Len’s arms retreated.

“However I have stipulated that you must first rest and have your medication. Your father will be permitted to visit this evening. Until then, I expect you to sleep Barry.”

Barry pouted: the joy at seeing his father dimmed by the hours he would have to wait. He narrowed his eyes as Len chuckled, amused at his displeasure. He could see that Len was happy for him though and so he permitted him to stand up from the bed, rather than be pushed by Barry’s leg. He also knew he wouldn’t have the strength to push anyone anywhere for a while, let alone Len. 

As the Doctor pointedly looked at her watch and Len, Barry frowned and beckoned Len with an outstretched arm. Len rolled his eyes but moved close enough for Barry to grab him and pull him down for a hug. Len gently allowed the hold and hidden from the Doctor’s gaze by Barry’s arm around his neck, he brushed his lips against Barry’s pulse point.  


Barry inhaled sharply. Len grinned in response, pulling away to look at Barry who looked suddenly flushed. Barry refused to comment, conscious of their company. He settled further into the pillows, sleep welcome as he sank back. He watched the Doctor escort Len to the door where the guards waited to escort him back to the cells.

Len turned at the last minute for a last glance at Barry. He smiled: a genuine lifting of his lips that Barry couldn’t help but return. His intense gaze held Barry’s even as sleep overtook him. 

“Enjoy your visit with your Dad Barry. Have a nice chat.”

The words while innocuous reminded Barry that seeing his Dad was more than a simple visit. He had to inform him of the plan and ensure he would be ready to leave. They had lost three days while Barry was unconscious; his Dad had just less than two weeks before he would be executed for a crime he was innocent of.

It was time to put the plan into action. Barry wouldn’t let his injuries stop him from rescuing his Dad. They would escape and maybe then, he could finally finish a conversation with Len that wouldn’t be interrupted or potentially overheard.


	15. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is brought into the plan. Barry finds out more about Project Flash, and Wells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and typos. I've taken to writing after work and as I work twilight shifts, that means writing till the early hours so I end up missing the obvious mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for still reading and sticking with me. Hopefully things will pick up now, the escape has been given a countdown and the end is in sight :)

Waking a second time was somewhat easier than the first. Barry hadn’t intended on falling asleep, hoping instead to focus on what he could say to placate his dad. He had known while developing his plan that his dad would hate what the plan could do to Barry’s life. Henry was of the opinion the parent protected the child. 

He had always been protective of Barry, especially after his surgery. While Barry had felt like his life could finally begin, his brain and body working at optimal function, Henry had seen his son’s recovery as a sign of his weakness. Barry had known, even as a child that he wasn’t like other children. Before his surgery, he was seen as too weak to play as normal children his age and after, he had lacked the desire.

The closest Barry had come to playing and childish antics had been due to Iris. Living with the West’s had changed a fundamental part of Barry and Iris had unlocked something in him that was not only able to respond to her pranks and jokes, but had wanted to. Joe, for all he had complained of their tricks, could be seen to relax every time Barry felt comfortable enough to push the boundaries.

What Henry Allen had done for his son however, was ensure he would never feel unwanted or unsafe with his dad in the vicinity. Barry was reminded of this when he opened his eyes to see the usual worried frown that was found marring Henry’s face whenever Barry was hurt.

Something deep in Barry unfurled and relaxed. He hasn’t realised how tight he felt inside until he saw his dad and felt his body heat and the scent that was so uniquely him, even tampered by the strong odour of the medical chemicals. 

“Dad, you’re here.”

“Yeah, of course I am Slugger.”

Barry smiled, unable to fight the instinctive reaction to the childhood nickname gifted to him as a child. His dad only used it now when he was particularly worried for Barry or proud of him. Barry was too scared to ask which it was in this case. On one hand, he didn’t want to be the cause of the new lines etched into his dad’s face but on the other, he wasn’t sure he would survive hearing Henry vocalise his disappointment in his son,

“What I would much rather hear about, is what you’re doing here.”

“I, uh, was caught in the middle of the riot that started…”

“Oh I know all about the riot. Its prison Bear, gossip travels fast. I meant why is my son, a dedicated CSI and upstanding member of the CCPD, an inmate of a high security prison? Why is he locked up in the one place where he has more enemies than other men have wishes? Why is he in the position of fighting for his life after being caught in a riot and being tortured by a known rapist and sadistic monster? Need I go on Bartholomew?”

Barry had the grace to look away, a slight blush on his cheeks at how naughty his father could make him feel despite his very reasonable answers to those questions. He knew Henry wouldn’t agree, to know Barry had suffered thus for Henry’s sake would only anger him further.

If pushed, Barry knew his dad would go one of two ways. He would either go along with the plan, because of the sacrifices Barry had made to ensure his safety. Alternatively, he would refuse to follow the plan because of the sacrifices Barry had made to help him. Barry had to tread carefully or he knew there was a chance his father would refuse to leave, believing it was the only way to protect Barry.

“Dad, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how you feel, knowing I’m here and having to see me like this. Believe me, this was not part of the plan.”

“Oh so you have a plan then? You’ve actually used that giant brain in your head?”

Barry winced at the sarcastic words, his dad was pissed. He smiled reassuringly, eyes wide as he looked up at his dad who waited for his response.

“Yeah Dad, I wouldn’t have come in without an airtight plan. Joe helped…”

“So Joe knew then?”

Uh oh, Barry thought, now he’d dropped Joe in it to. He sank further into the pillows. He may be an adult but he wasn’t beneath using his injuries to soften his father up. 

“Dad, don’t blame Joe. He knew I wouldn’t budge on this, if he hadn’t helped me, I would have still found a way to do this but I would have been likely to fail. He did what he did to save me.”

Henry shook his head but his frown had shifted. He no longer stared at Barry with accusing eyes but studied him. Barry sat patiently as his Dad moved to touch his forehead with the back pf his hand. The move was a familiar one. Whenever Barry was ill as a child, Henry would check his temperature using the back of his hand. Barry would always claim it was the magic touch as he felt better after it.

“I know you’re not happy but I couldn’t leave you Dad. It’s not fair.”

“Oh Barry, there is much in life that is unfair. Are you going to fight it all?”

“Of course not, just the stuff that threatens my family.”

Henry smiled at the heated answer. Barry was never one to admit his limits and truthfully, there wasn’t much that Barry wouldn’t face to help someone he loved. 

“What’s going on then, Bear? I’m going to need to know everything.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Barry, this is very dangerous. Look at what’s already happened since you arrived. I’m not saying that things were peaceful before but there were sure as hell, no riots or public carvings in the canteen.”

Barry remained impassive at the hidden mention of Len. It had taken a full twenty minutes to briefly outline the plan and while Henry had sat quietly as Barry spoke, his face had grown stonier. Barry knew it would only get worse when his father thought to ask about their plans after escaping.

“I can’t be blamed for those. I’ve done all I can to keep my head down in here.”

A light flickered on in his Dad’s eyes and somehow Barry knew he had fallen into a trap. He looked around desperately for escape. Experience told him he didn’t want to be around for whatever was said next. He grasped desperately for something to stall the conversation or distract his Dad. Henry was ready though and had already settled back into the visitor’s chair.

“I have to ask, does cavorting with Captain Cold count as keeping one’s head down? Or being seen multiple times in his cell count as keeping a low profile? Does interacting with Captain Cold in any way, seem like a good way to stay out of trouble Barry?”

This time, the blush was instantaneous and uncontrollable. His face radiated heat even as his Dad’s stony mask cracked to reveal how much he was enjoying Barry’s discomfort. Behind that amusement was genuine fear though. Barry hated himself for putting it there.

“Dad I know how it sounds, but Len, he’s done nothing but help me. He saved me from Woodward both before and during the riot. He was the one who stopped the ones who attacked me; he made sure I was safe Dad. He’s not what everyone says.”

Barry paused, fingers twisting the rough blanket helplessly as he attempted to think of a way to reassure his Dad and to protect Len. He had decided to see where his attraction to Len would lead; he had to make sure his Dad would accept it.

“Okay, he is what everyone says but there’s more to him Dad. He deserves better than what life has dealt him. He’s good. He has a line and rules; he tries to help the innocent. You’ll like him Dad.”

Henry wanted to groan aloud as he watched Barry plead for Cold. He hadn’t wanted to believe the rumours the Guards had taunted him with in Solitude. He was used to the whispers and insults but when the news of Barry’s imprisonment had reached him, he had been unable to hide his reaction. The Guards had seen and had delighted in informing Henry of every difficult situation Barry had been stuck in and exactly how close his son was getting to the Captain Cold. 

He had seen his son in many different states. He had seen him when he had believed himself in love with Iris and had consoled him when she had met Eddie. He had seen the embarrassment and love Barry had developed for Eddie as he and Iris grew closer. He had seen the love and trust Barry felt towards Caitlyn Snow and her husband, and had felt gratitude for their friendship with his son. 

What he had never seen before was the utter conviction on Barry’s face: his son believed that Cold was not only a good man, but one that Henry would like. He had never seen the bright light that entered his son’s eyes when he had mentioned Cold, the pink flush that had risen on his cheeks. He had never seen the little smile that lit up his whole face. He had never seen his son in love and now he had a renowned Crime Boss to thank for causing that look.

Sometimes Henry questioned the real struggles in his life. Which was worse, spending the rest of his years in prison or giving his only child his blessing to date a man who had beaten and killed whoever crossed his path. He was being harsh, he knew. Cold and his partner had been in Iron Heights for months and had caused little to no trouble. He knew the man could control himself. It didn’t help the fear he felt for Barry however. Even if Cold was willing to protect his son, simply existing in the other man’s world would put him at unnecessary risk.

Men like Cold had no weaknesses for a reason, and Barry would be seen as nothing more by Cold’s enemies. He knew he wouldn’t stand in his son’s way, not when that little smile reminded him so much of Nora, of her little grin whenever Barry had hugged her or Henry had surprised her with flowers.

Sometimes Henry really questioned what he had done in a past life to end up in these situations. The one thing he knew though was that Barry was the most important thing in his life and if Cold was integral to his happiness, Cold he would have. Cold would regret the day he ever met Barry Allen if he even thought to hurt his son, Henry swore to himself. He wasn’t a violent man, but his years in prison had taught him the usefulness of violence in the right situation. When it involved your family, there was nothing off limits.

“Okay Bear, what do you need me to do? I’ll reserve judgement on your man until I’ve had chance to speak with him.”

Barry flushed bright red though his lips curved into a genuine smile and his eyes brightened. Despite what appeared to be his father’s capitulation regarding his only son dating a notorious Crime Boss, Barry knew his father was simply biding his time. He almost dreaded actually leaving Iron Heights. Len might be safer behind bars.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Len was tense. It showed in his rigid posture and the paranoid way his eyes darted around the cell and through the bars into the corridor. His control was slipping and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he lashed out. 

Captain Cold was famed for his icy nature and control, and Len was very similar in many respects. Knowing someone he cared for was injured and vulnerable without his protection was something his iron control could not remain firm against however.

He felt the need to be at Barry’s side, especially knowing that if anyone chose to attack, Barry was defenceless. He knew that it wasn’t just the other inmates Barry had to fear but the Guards also. Not all were dirty, Len would know, he paid the ones that were. It was this knowledge that served to increase his worry though. 

When more Guards were dirty than clean it didn’t take much to persuade one of them to end the life of an inmate. Barry being under Cold’s protection wouldn’t help him if that happened because the Guards would know Barry was alone in Medical while Len was stuck in A Wing. 

Len had already used a few favours to ensure certain Guards were in prime position to watch out for Barry and attempted to visit again. He had been refused. The refusal wasn’t something Cold was used to but he had been unable to refute it. The timing was wrong for causing a fuss and forcing the issue and he knew any backlash would be forced on Barry. 

Medical was heavily guarded usually due to the presence of the medical staff especially when outside help was called in. Len knew his worry was out of character and Mick, sat on his bunk watching Len fret, would find the whole situation amusing.

Abruptly, Len turned to his brother and eyed him carefully. The man was too silent. There was no way Mick would have held in his teasing remarks this long usually. His Second sat still, eyes steadily sweeping their surrounding area at regular intervals. He was loose and sprawled but looked ready to move at a second’s notice. Everything was normal.

Len looked down at Mick’s lap. His hands were clasped loosely together, one gripping the other. He knew if he was too study further, he would notice fingers stroking over burnt, scarred skin. Their time inside took his toll on the two of them in different ways. Len chafed at the lack of privacy and freedom to move at will. Mick craved chaos.

His Second could go long periods of time without violence, without pain but ultimately he thrived on chaos. His chosen method was fire. He found peace, solace in the flames. The heat and destructive qualities lulled him. Len often indulged this and even understood it to a point. He and Lisa would accompany Mick to old, abandoned buildings and watch and wait with him as he caused complete destruction with a single flame.

Mick could go without the flames as long as he needed provided he had other distractions. Prison was hardly conductive to providing those distractions despite popular belief. Inciting violence inside resulted in Solitude even for Heatwave and Captain Cold. If they responded to someone challenging them, they could respond with violence and avoid consequence. Causing too much ruckus themselves would draw the wrong sort of attention to them and Mick hated the darkness of Solitude.

Though the riot provided some of the chaos Mick needed, it had caused further problems. Mick had been asked to protect Ramon and had done so, choosing defence over offence. He had been unable to fully enjoy the violence and viciousness. It didn’t help that Mick liked Barry and viewed him as Len’s.

In his eyes, he was to be protected and avenged as Len would be. Being unable to execute the punishment that he deemed suitable meant he had to keep that locked inside. Without an outlet for his retribution, Mick would turn that hatred inward. Len wouldn’t let him destroy himself.

“Mick, how are you doing?”

The softly drawled question was an ice-cold demand wrapped in velvet and he could see Mick struggle with the need to answer and the desire to tell him to go fuck off. His brother had a charming way with words that many didn’t get to see. Most people saw Mick and thought hired muscle. Those who paid attention saw Mick and knew he was no hired gun, he was Family. Len didn’t let his family suffer.

“Mick? Status?”

Mick growled. His eyes eventually flitted to Len and his hands stilled as he seemed to ponder the question. Len’s frown softened as Mick finally responded. Knowing Mick’s mind meant he could tell he wasn’t putting off answering as a means of rebellion but ensuring the answer he gave was accurate. They may obfuscate and inform each other of facts on a need to know basis, but Len, Mick and Lisa didn’t lie to each other. They had complete honesty. Of course, there were some truths they kept to themselves. There were some things siblings didn’t need to know about each other.

“I’m warm Boss.”

Len nodded, once. It was as he expected. Much like the flames he loved, Mick felt the bloodlust and loss of control like a spike in temperature. Len usually worried when Mick claimed to feel hot or scorching. Warm meant Mick was on edge but coping with the need in his veins. It meant Mick would deal with the itch beneath his skin to hit something, to beat out his frustrations. 

“You’ll let me know when that changes.”

It wasn’t a question and Len wasn’t surprised when he didn’t receive an answer. A simple glance at the larger man showed that he had relaxed anyhow. His hands now fell to the coarse blanket he sat on as he slumped further into the wall, impossible as it seemed. The uncomfortable slouch had Len sitting straighter on his own side of the bunk. 

He looked out at the other cells, the inmates as they went about their daily routines, the Guards stood bored at their posts. He felt his own desire for freedom thrum under his staged nonchalance, itching suddenly for his Cold gun and his home, his Rogues and the quiet hum of life in Central. His mental countdown had begun however and the familiar hyper-vigilance of being on a job had conditioned his mind.

The plan was finished. It was time to go home. In five days, thirteen hours and six minutes, Len would be a free man, his brother at his side and something he thought he would never find: someone he could love and who could love him. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Henry had been escorted from his room hours ago, the plan and his role in it firmly ensconced in his head. Barry had insisted he repeat it all, quietly lest they were overheard yet without worry of being recorded due to the confidentiality clauses of the Medical Wing. It was just before the Guards had come to collect him that Henry had divulged a secret to Barry that had shocked him like nothing else he had witnessed in Iron Heights thus far.

Words had disturbed Barry more than witnessing a man being carved up in front of him. His father had accepted the plan, the risks and even the transparent masking of Len’s plan to murder his own father. What his dad had balked at was Barry’s relationship with Warden Wells. When he had heard that Barry had not only spoken to the man but had used him and been alone with him, he had grown angry and adamant that Wells was left out of the rest of the plan. 

Barry had nodded; he had no further need for the man. His inadvertent role in their escape was over. The card had been programmed and despite the untimely attack from Woodward, the card had gone unnoticed in the encounter, hidden as it was in the lining of his trousers.

He had felt in the wake of the attack, as the Guards poured in to fully end the riot and as Len demanded Barry be taken to Medical, the soft touch of his hand in Barry’s pocket. He was under no illusion that Len had intended him to feel the removal. If Len hadn’t wanted him to feel the theft, he wouldn’t have. Barry had allowed the crushing headache to overpower him as he relaxed; knowing Len had his back literally and figuratively. It was the last thing he remembered before waking in Medical.

His father’s hatred of the Warden was a surprise though. Their research into Wells before Barry’s arrest hadn’t turned up any connection to the Allen’s. By all account, Henry Allen should only know Wells as the Warden and according to the prison records; the two men had surprisingly never so much as spoken. 

Barry had prodded and needled his dad. It was the lingering discomfort Barry felt from Wells’ presence that had made him push the point. He had known from the very second his eyes had connected with the other man’s that there was something about him that threatened Barry’s very being. His father’s reaction to the mere mention of the man cemented his own belief of the man’s threat.

It was as the shadows of the Guards reached the door, the handle twisting as they pushed the door open to collect his dad that Henry spoke.

“Wells created Project Flash, an experimental neurosurgical operation that would open pathways in the brain to allow for increased function. It had one successful patient, the Flash, before it was closed and his research lost. You were dying Barry; we had no hope until he came to us. We chose to try and save you. You’re the Flash, Bear.”


End file.
